


There's a Little Bit of Monster in All of Us

by HunterGirl_Nova012



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, At least not in my story, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Co-workers, Disturbing Themes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, Juuzou is NOT a eunuch, Love Triangles, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterGirl_Nova012/pseuds/HunterGirl_Nova012
Summary: The ghouls in Tokyo are spiraling out of control. When your father is called in to help by an old friend within the CCG, you are dragged along for the ride. An investigator yourself, you are no stranger to the dangers that ghouls pose, but Japan is not America; the ghouls here aren't as complacent. After a narrow brush with death, you realize that nothing could prepare you for the horrors you are about to face. One mistake shatters your family and you soon learn just how monstrous you can be.(Mainly follows the events of the manga with elements of the anime thrown in. Will contain my own headcanon. Basically, a retelling of the story through your eyes with some romance/plot sprinkled throughout. The Reader does have an established last name for storytelling purposes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly follows the events of the anime with elements of the manga thrown in. Will contain my own headcanon. Basically, a retelling of the story through your eyes with some romance/plot sprinkled throughout. The Reader does have an established last name for storytelling purposes.

Chapter 1

 

            The assembly hall was abuzz with activity as investigators of all ranks filed in. The sharply dressed men and women settled behind card tables that had been set up throughout the chamber. Three agents were sat to each table, chatting in low voices. At the front of the room stood a low stage upon which sat a long, metal table with microphones mounted at every seat. Above the stage hung a wide television screen which was currently black.

            You sat at a table in the back of the room. Seated to the right of your father, you carefully scanned the room and its occupants. You recognized no one and why would you? Everyone here was a stranger, _you_ were the one who stood out. Well, you and your father.

            Being the only Americans among the Japanese investigators was a bit unnerving to you. You caught a couple investigators eyeing you and your father, but when you met their curious gazes they would quickly look away. Beside you, your father sat unmoved.

             He was a military man through and through and had once lived in Japan; nothing ever seemed to bother him. You, on the other hand, were a nervous wreck. You still couldn’t quite understand _why_ your father had dragged you all the way to Japan with him.

             A week prior he had received a phone call from an ‘old friend’ and within two days you were both packed and on a plane to the island nation. Your father hadn’t told you the exact reason for your visit, but you knew that it involved ghouls.

             Ghouls. The very word sent chills down your spine. Human-like in all respects except for their hunger for human flesh, ghouls existed all over the world. In America, they were few and far between, but in Japan, they were more prolific and aggressive. The experts hadn’t been able to explain exactly _why_ Japanese ghouls were more violent, but the why didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that predations were at an all time high in Tokyo and the local CCG needed to do something about it.

              The recent uptake in citizen deaths was the reason for this meeting. From what your father had shared with you, the 11th Ward had been overrun by ghouls and the CCG Branch office based there was losing ground. If the CCG lost the Branch, then the Ward would soon follow.

              Just as you were about to ask your father when the meeting was to start, a door on the far side of the room to the left of the stage banged open and a tall, middle-aged Japanese man stalked through it. You clamped your mouth shut and folded your hands in your lap, immediately sitting at rigid attention. You had no idea who this man was, but from the way he carried himself he demanded respect.

              Your father leaned down and whispered in your ear. “That’s Itsuki Marude; Special Class Investigator and Chief of Division II.”

              Marude wore a neatly pressed suit with a dark blue tie. His scraggly black hair curled over his ears and his shrewd eyes took in the assembled men and women as he moved to stand before the stage. “Everyone have a seat.” He barked and immediately all the investigators who had been milling about quickly found seats. Those who were already seated sat up a little straighter.  

              Once everyone was seated, the man stepped up onto the stage and took a seat before one of the microphones. He cleared his throat before speaking. “As you may have already heard, the 11th Ward Branch was attacked.” He began, his voice grave and his dark eyes tired. “Despite only a temporary occupation by the enemy, according to police reports from the scene, the number of survivors was zero.”

              Gasps rippled through the otherwise quiet room. Your heart began to pound, and your hands were shaking. Beside you your father was still, but when you glanced a look at his face, his blue gaze was hard, his lips turned slightly down at the corners.

              Marude rested his elbows atop the table and interlaced his fingers. “The group’s name is Aogiri Tree. They have over two hundred members that we know about. There has never been an incident of this many ghouls banding together before.” He sighed and raked his fingers through his dark hair. “The 11th Ward has been taken from us. That much is certain. Once this information gets around, it is likely most of the ghouls who have been acting alone will now join up with Aogiri Tree. There will be war between humans and ghouls.” Marude stood and slowly stepped down from the stage.

              Floor to ceilings windows on the right wall let in the evening sunlight which bathed the room in a warm peachy glow. Marude slowly walked down the aisle between the tables, his eyes scanning the assembled investigators. His gaze briefly flicked to your table where his eyes lingered on your father in recognition before diverting his attention elsewhere. Folding his hands behind his back, he sighed deeply. “You must give your lives to me. This is an order; you have no right to refuse me!” he bit out harshly.

              Your eyes widened, and you scooted slightly closer to your father. What was he talking about? You weren’t giving your life to anyone, especially not a man you barely knew. You didn’t care what his rank was.

             “From here on, the 11th Ward special task force—” Marude was suddenly cut off by the far door slamming open to reveal a pale figure in the doorway.

             From this distance, it was hard to tell if the figure was male or female, but what you could see was that they were deathly pale with white hair and red eyes. Perhaps an albino? They wore a pale pink button up shirt over dark pants held up by multicolored suspenders. “Excuse me!” the figure announced in a high, lilting voice. He/she stepped into the room and gave a sarcastic salute, bending slightly forward in a half-hearted bow. “I’m Mr. Shinohara’s underling, Juuzou Suzuya! Sorry I’m late, but I got lost.”

              You held your breath and you felt your father tense next to you. Marude looked shell-shocked, his eyes furious and his mouth agape. Obviously, he wasn’t used to being interrupted. A man seated closer to the front face-palmed. You deduced that _this_ was Mr. Shinohara.

             “Please accept my apology!” the pale figure chirped with an angelic smile before making eye contact with his superior and moving to lean against the left wall.

              A palpable silence fell over the room while the pale figure leaned there casually, staring off into space. A good ten seconds elapsed before Marude began speaking again. “This group, Aogiri Tree, are starting to show signs of organized movement. This is all we know so far. I’d like to go after them right now, but for the time being we have to be patient. We engage them in one week. Until then, the citizens of the 11th Ward are under mandatory evacuation. Utilize the police, I’ll deal with the media. That is all. Dismissed!”

             As one the assembled investigators stood and shouted. “Yessir!” before everyone filed out of the room in an orderly fashion.

             However, your father stayed seated and you followed his lead, too nervous to do anything else. Things really were bad here. You’d never realized how dire the situation in Japan was. You had always been used to your mostly peaceful life in the States and you had only ever encountered one ghoul yourself.

             “Come on.” Your father said, standing and motioning for you to follow him.

             You stood and made sure to smooth down your knee-length black pencil skirt before trailing after your father as he strode towards the front of the room. You found Marude in conversation with Juuzou Suzuya. Now that you could get a better look at the pale figure, you were more inclined to think that they were male, especially by his name. Apparently, Marude was still confused. “So, are you a skinny man or a flat-chested girl?” he asked, peering closely at the albino.

             Juuzou cocked his head to the side and quirked a pale eyebrow. That’s when you noticed the two red stitches woven into the skin of his lower right eyelid and the stitches in his lower lip. A trail of red threads was embedded in the skin of his throat and led into the collar of his shirt and on his right arm was an intricate line of stitching that trailed from his fingers up his forearm to disappear into his rolled-up shirt sleeve.

             When Marude did not get a response, he crossed his arms. “Hey, are you even listening to me?”

            “Now, now Marude. Juuzou just got here and I’m sure he’s tired.” A broad-shouldered man said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere to step between Juuzou and Marude. This was the man who had face-palmed earlier. “Cut him some slack, okay?” the man said, before taking his superior by the shoulders and leading him from the room.

             You watched how the albino’s ruby red eyes followed the two men as they retreated from the room. There was something malevolent about that look and a shiver coursed down your spine. Your father gripped your arm as he led you past the pale man, you could tell that he was tense, but anyone else would simply see a veneer of calm. Nothing riled your father and if it did, he would never let it show. There was something about this pale man that unnerved him and in turn, that made you grow nervous. Anything that scared your father was worth taking note of.

             “Hello.” Juuzou greeted as you passed by, his head cocked to the side and a slight smile on his pale face.

             Your (e/c) eyes met his ruby stare and you swallowed thickly. “H-hi.” You stammered out. You were fluent in Japanese, but it had been some time since you had spoken the language; you were a bit rusty.

             The pale man took note of his. “Ooh, foreigners; exciting.” He teased, a hand coming up to idly tug at the stitches in his lip. “Where’re you guys from?”

            “America.” Your father replied gruffly, his grip on your arm tightening in a silent signal to continue moving.

             Juuzou simply nodded before releasing his stitches. “What brings you here?”

            “Business.” Was your father’s curt reply. “We have an appointment with Commander Marude. So, if you’ll please excuse us.”

             And with that your father tugged you from the room without another word. As you quickened your pace to keep up with his longer strides, you glanced back to find the albino’s red gaze on you. When your eyes met, he raised a hand and smirked. Turning back around, you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. “Dad, who is that guy?” you asked.

            Your father shook his head, releasing your arm and slowing his pace. “I don’t know, but steer clear of him.”

            You simply nodded and pushed all further thoughts of the pale boy from your mind.

 

* * *

 

 

           “I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re here, Logan.” Itsuki Marude said from his seat behind his large, mahogany desk. Papers were stacked in neat piles atop its surface and a few finished reports were scattered about.

             “It’s not a problem, Itsuki.” Your father replied as he took a seat and crossed one ankle over his knee. He motioned for you to take the seat next to him and you did so swiftly, smoothing your skirt and crossing your ankles. “I’d been getting bored anyway.”

              Marude snorted and rested his elbows atop his desk. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet your daughter.” He said, his dark gaze turning to you. “(Y/n), isn’t it?”

              You nodded. “Yes, sir.”

              “I am surprised that you brought her here, Logan. This city is getting more dangerous by the day.” Marude sighed, rubbing his forehead.

              “I’d rather have her with me than back home alone.” Your father replied. “And she’s an accomplished young woman. She’s been through the Academy, she knows what she’s doing.”

              Marude nodded, looking impressed. “So, I take it you’ll _both_ be taking part in the assault?” he asked, glancing between you and your father.

              “Absolutely not.” Your father spat, crossing his arms. “(Y/n) will have no part in your operation. I will do my part, but she stays out of it.”

              Marude held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Say no more, I understand, but I think it would still be a good idea to assign her a quinque, just to be safe.”

              Your heart leapt at that. Back in the States you’d had a standard issue quinque, but you hadn’t been allowed to travel with it due to your rank. Your father, on the other hand, had brought his quinque with him. “I’d be most appreciative, sir.” You replied, trying to hide your excitement.

              Beside you your father sighed. “I suppose it would be a good idea.”

              Marude smiled. “I’ll send word to the weapon’s department and they’ll have you set up within the next few days, (y/n).” He then sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Where will you be staying while you’re here?”

              “We’re set up in a local hotel.” Your father replied. “Courtesy of the CCG, of course.”

              “I would have thought you’d be staying with Kano.”

              “His apartment is a bit small for two extra people.” Your father explained.

               Kano was your half-brother, the product of your father’s first marriage to a Japanese woman. Long before you were even a thought, your father had been a military contractor working in Japan. He had met Kano’s mother while she was working as a CCG investigator. A few years after Kano was born, she had been killed by a ghoul and your father had moved him and his son back to America. There, he had eventually met your own mother and the rest was history. Kano had moved back to Japan two years ago to work within the CCG like his mother before him.

               “Ah, well that can’t be helped.” Marude murmured before standing. “Let’s catch up later, Logan. I unfortunately have a press conference to prepare for.”

               Your father shook his head. “No worries, Itsuki. We’re both busy men.”

               “Yes, we are.” Marude sighed before seeing the two of you out of his office.

                Once the door had shut behind them, you looked up at your father. “So, how do you know him?”

               “We were partners briefly back in the day.” Your father explained, beginning to walk down the hallway towards the nearest elevator. “Itsuki has been a good friend to me. I trust him with my life.”

                You nodded as you stepped into the elevator and your father pressed the button for the ground floor. “I can’t wait to see what kind of quinque they assign me.” You said, bouncing on the balls of your feet.

                “Weapons excite you too much.” Your father huffed.

                 You rolled your eyes. “Dad, at least I enjoy my job.”

                “(Y/n), this job is dangerous; the most dangerous in the world.” Your father said, his cold blue gaze boring down upon you. “Every day, investigators die in the line of duty. I won’t let you be a statistic.”

                You sighed and leaned your shoulder against the wall of the elevator. “I get it Dad, but what’s wrong with being excited?”

                “Emotions only get you killed.” He replied. “They have no place on the battlefield.”

                “Man, bitter much?” you quipped, staring straight ahead. You’d heard this lecture countless times and it was getting old.

                “I’ve lost good people, friends, to the ghouls.” He stated quietly, his gaze somber. “I can’t stand the thought of losing my children.”

                 Sighing, you sidled closer to him and interlaced your fingers through his. “I’m sorry. I promise to be careful. I mean, you trained me, of course I’ll be fine.”

                 Your father didn’t look convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

            The sound of your footsteps echoed down the long, pristine hallway. Your heels ‘clicked’ against the white tile floor as you maintained a brisk pace to keep up with Kano. It had been two days since your arrival in Tokyo and the quinque that Marude had requisitioned for you was ready. Your brother had offered to take you to the weapons lab to pick it up since your father had been occupied with attending meetings. You were grateful to him for the offer; it was nice to have a guide while exploring the CCG buildings.

            “So, any idea what they’re giving me?” you asked as you walked. It was hard to keep your eagerness in check. During your time in the CCG Academy back in America, your favorite subject had been martial arts and quinque training. You had graduated in the top ten of your class. You had an advantage though, from a young age your father had trained you in hand-to-hand combat and when you had been training with your quinque, he had given you private lessons after school.

            Your brother, on the other hand, had graduated top of his class and was a beast in combat. You wouldn’t think it to look at him, though. He was tall and thin, but beneath his immaculate suit you knew that he was leanly muscled. You had sparred with him many times and had never won.

He had inherited his mother’s more delicate features, it had always been a joke within your family that the only thing he had inherited from your father was his attitude. He could be cold and calculating, but also warm and kind. It had been two years since you’d last seen him and you had flung yourself into his arms when he’d met you at the airport.

            Kano shook his head. “I know as much as you do, little sister.” He replied, dark gaze staring straight ahead.

            Little sister. That’s what he always called you. He rarely, if ever, called you by your given name. Instead he loved to lord his superiority over you. This irked you to no ends. Just because he was six years older than you gave him no right to belittle you. “Really? Still going with that?” you asked, sighing deeply. “You know I’m an adult, right?”

            Your brother slid his gaze to peer down at you, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “To me, you’ll always be my little sister. Think of it as a sign of affection.”

            You rolled your eyes and quickened your pace. “You’re such a jerk.”

            Kano chuckled. “Mature as always.”

            “Maybe I should have come by myself.” You quipped.

            “You’d be lost without me.” He replied before the both of you came to a stop in front of a pair of metal double doors. Kano produced his badge from within his suit and held it up to the scanner. The lock ‘clicked’ open and the doors swung open, allowing you through. “Come on.” He said, replacing his badge and stepping through.

            The room you entered into was massive. Vaulted ceilings stretched at least fifty feet into the air. Narrow windows dotted the walls at equal intervals letting in faint natural light. Stretching before you were countless blocks of quinque steel waiting to be made into weapons. The slabs sat behind a tall glass partition and you found yourself approaching the glass to peer at the valuable resources. “Whoa…that’s a lot of steel.”

            Kano nodded, coming to stand beside you. “One of the largest stockpiles in the city.” He then glanced at his watch. “Come on, we’re cutting it close.”

            You followed your brother further into the room and through another door which led into what looked like a lab. A testing room you decided, after spotting the training dummies lined up along the right wall.

            A short, graying man greeted you both when you entered. “Ah, Investigator Ellis; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man said, giving a deep bow.

            Kano bowed in return. “Doctor Yakimora, I’d like to introduce my sister, (y/n) Ellis.” He said motioning to you.

            Remembering your manners, you bowed to the older man. “It’s a pleasure, Doctor.”

            Yakimora returned your bow and then adjusted his thick glasses. “I must say, it was a surprise to receive a requisition from Commander Marude himself.”

            “Yes, well my sister is in need of a weapon.” Kano said, sounding bored. “We were told that you had one ready.”

            “Yes, of course!” the man said before scurrying to a workbench in the back and returning with a shiny silver briefcase in hand. “Here, see how you like that.”

            You took the offered case with a slight bow. It was lighter than expected and you moved a couple paces away from the men before activating the quinque. Your thumb pressed down on the small button beneath the case’s handle and in a flash of red a katana appeared in your hand. “That’s a tsunagi. A fairly standard issue quinque. How’s the weight?” Yakimora asked, watching your reaction eagerly.

            You swung the blade experimentally, slicing vertically and horizontally a few times. You twirled the blade, liking the balance and the way it fit into your hand. The hilt was black with pulsing red veins crisscrossing its surface. The blade itself was black with the same red veining pulsing along its length. “It’s awesome.” You stated, a smile spreading across your face. “Can I try it out?”

            “Of course!” Yakimora said, motioning to the training dummies along the wall. The older man appeared to be giddy with excitement. You figured he didn’t leave the lab much.

            “Be careful.” Kano warned, taking on that big brother tone that annoyed you so.

            You gave him an annoyed look. “How is a training dummy gonna hurt me?”

            “If anyone can find a way, it’s you.” He quipped, gazing at the blade in your hand in apprehension.

            With a roll of your eyes, you approached the nearest dummy and struck, aiming for the arms and head. The blade cut cleanly through the material, the foam and plastic head ‘thudding’ to the floor and rolling to a stop. Turning with a smile, you deactivated the quinque and it returned to its briefcase form. “I love it.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “If you’re just gonna sit there, you might as well make yourself useful.” Kano drawled as he gave you the stink-eye from behind his desk.

            You quirked an eyebrow at him from where you lounged in the swivel chair at the unoccupied desk across from him. His desk was one of dozens lined up in a narrow, rectangular room. The wall behind him was all glass and looked out upon a park below. Your new quinque was safely stowed beneath the desk you currently sat at, that baby wasn’t leaving your sight anytime soon. “I could just head back to the hotel if you hate my company that much.” You snapped back, folding your arms across your chest.

            Kano rolled his eyes before shoving a stack of papers towards you. “Just proof-read those.” He ordered, tossing you a red pen.

            The writing utensil sailed through the air and hit you square between the eyes before clattering onto your desktop. “Hey!” you snapped, rubbing at the stinging patch of skin.

            “Your reflexes need work.” Was his simple reply, not even bothering to look up from his report.

            Growling, you picked up the pen before scanning over the top sheet. “Um…Kano?”

            “Yes?”

            “This is in Japanese.”

            Your brother’s eyes met yours and his expression could only convey one thing, ‘you’re an idiot’. “(Y/n), I have some shocking news for you. Now, don’t freak out, but you’re _in Japan_.” His tone dripped with sarcasm. “Of course, it’s gonna be written in Japanese!”

            You flushed. “Kano, I may be fluent in _speaking_ the language, but reading it is another matter.” You scanned the title of the page. “I mean, I know that _this_ is your name, but the rest is a bit harder.”

            “Well, do your best.” Was his simple reply. “I have faith in you. Just take it slow.”

            With a sigh, you settled into your chair and began reading. Slowly but surely the symbols were coming back to you, but it was still slow going. However, you figured that this was better than being bored back at your hotel and you got to spend time with your brother, even if he could be insufferable.

            A half hour passed in companionable silence and you had just reached the bottom of the pile of reports when a voice sounded from the doorway. “Kano! Got any dinner plans?”

            Kano’s dark eyes glanced towards the doorway before flicking back down to the paper in front of him. “Not as of yet, no.”

            You, however, had startled at the new voice that had so rudely shattered your quiet reading. Looking towards the doorway in alarm, your eyes met those of a young man with ruffled brown hair and eyes the color of dark caramel. He wore a blue pin-striped suit with a blue tie. He smiled when your eyes met. “Hey, is this your sister?” he asked, stepping into the room and approaching your desk.

            “Yes, (y/n) meet Seidou Takizawa. Seidou meet (y/n).” your brother introduced the two of you, his tone bored. “Seidou is a Rank 2 investigator.”

            “It’s great to meet you!” the man, Seidou, said as he approached you and offered his hand.

            You looked at the offered hand in surprise, it wasn’t common for people in Japan to shake hands but took it gratefully. “It’s nice to meet you too.” You replied, smiling. He was kinda cute.

            The young man sunk into the chair beside you and peered at the reports scattered about your desk. “Does Kano have you doing his work for him?”

            Your brother glared at the other man. “She’s just proofreading.”

            “Ah.” Seidou said, nodding. “Has he always been such a killjoy?”

            You giggled, taking note of the look of outrage that had come over your brother’s features. “Well, I wouldn’t say he’s _always_ been like that, but he is a workaholic.”

            “And now you’re corrupting your sister!” Seidou said, feigning offense.

            “Believe me, I’ve tried to get my work ethic to rub off on her, but my efforts have always been futile.” He said with a long-suffering sigh, but you saw the slight quirk of his lips letting you know that he was joking.

            “Don’t listen to him.” Seidou said, scooting closer to you and cupping his hands over your ears. “Maintain your carefree spirit, (y/n). Before he crushes it.”

            You couldn’t help but giggle and blush at his closeness. Across from you Kano was glaring at the other man. “Seidou, kindly remove yourself from my sister.”

            “Lighten up, man.” Seidou complained as he scooted away from you, but he was still closer than he had been before. “Your sister and I are getting along, be happy.”

            “I’d be happy if you’d maintain a five-foot distance.” Your brother snapped back.

            “Kano cut it out.” You replied. “He’s just being nice.”

            “Yeah, I’m just welcoming your sister into the fold.” He replied before leaning back in his seat. “So, you guys wanna get dinner or what?”

            With a heavy sigh Kano set his pen aside. “I am actually a little bit hungry.” He checked his watch. “And our father will be in meetings late into the night.”

            “It’s settled then!” Seidou exclaimed, shooting to his feet. “Let’s show (y/n) that sushi place we found a few weeks ago.” He turned to you. “They have the most amazing gyoza.”

            You smiled, suddenly feeling quite hungry. “I’m up for it.” You chirped, getting to your feet.

            With another heavy sigh, Kano stood as well and pulled on his suit-jacket before the three of you exited the office and made your way to the elevator. Seidou chatted with you all the way to the ground floor. He asked you how you were liking things here, what the Academy back home was like, and countless other things. You found yourself instantly liking him. He was outgoing whereas you were prone to being more introverted. Something about him put you at ease.

            As the three of you walked down the darkening streets, you marveled at how your brother and this man had ever become friends. You figured opposites really did attract. When you reached the restaurant, you were seated at a table in the back corner and quickly ordered. Being new to authentic sushi, you let Kano and Seidou order for you; each getting a few of their favorites.

            You chatted and ate long into the night. Kano surprised you by ordering a couple shots of sake and he was really loosening up by the end of the evening. You even convinced him to let you order a shot. At first, he was resistant, but with some prodding from Seidou he relented. You had had sake before, but this was the real deal and it was potent. It tasted like lemonade and you felt its affects within minutes of throwing it back.

            Kano and Seidou had both loosened their ties and at one point your brother had wrapped his arm around your shoulders and given you a dopey grin. That was when you knew it was time to pack it in for the evening.

            It was nearing midnight when the three of you left the restaurant. The guys had sobered up a bit, but you were still a little woozy. Seidou bid you farewell before ducking into a cab. Kano soon hailed you both a cab and you collapsed into the leather seat before being driven back to your hotel. Your brother saw you safely to your room before leaving you to sleep it off.

            After preparing for bed, you laid there atop your covers wearing only your bra and a pair of shorts. Your quinque sat safely atop your nightstand, and you gazed at the beautiful piece of CCG engineering before slipping into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

            The next morning you awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the curtains of your suite. Groaning, you threw an arm over your sensitive eyes. Your head was pounding, and you hadn’t even gotten that drunk last night. The cool air of your bedroom ghosted across your bare skin and looking down, you realized that you’d fallen asleep atop your covers and you were half naked.

            With another drawn out groan, you pushed yourself into a sitting position and raked your fingers through your messy hair. Still squinting at the offensive light, you swung your legs out of bed and wobbled in the direction of the bathroom. Maybe sake just wasn’t for you.

            After relieving your full bladder, you took a long, hot shower that worked to clear your head and dispel the slight nausea that had come over you. Wrapping a plush towel around your body, you stepped back into your bedroom and crossed the room to your dresser. Opening the drawers, you pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt before drying off and dressing slowly.

            You were thankful that you had nothing scheduled for today. Showing up at the CCG with a hangover was not going to gain you any respect. You grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and chugged it down. Hopefully, if you rehydrated you’d start feeling better.

            Leaving your bedroom, you entered the sitting room and took a seat on the plush sofa before turning on the TV. You settled for the morning news and just when you were becoming engaged with a story about a rescued kitten, a knock sounded at your door.

            Looking towards the door in surprise, you stood and made your way over to it. Standing on tip-toe, you peered through the peep-hole and saw that it was your father. Opening the door, you smiled at him, praying that there was no evidence of your hangover. “Morning, Dad. What’s up?”

            “I’ve come to take you to breakfast.” He said, glancing at his watch. He was wearing a grey suit and a ruby red tie. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back and his face freshly shaved. “I’m sorry about not being able to take you out last night.”

            You shrugged and stifled a yawn. “Don’t worry about it. Kano and Seidou took me out.”

            “Seidou?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            You nodded. “Yeah, he’s a friend of Kano’s. He’s an investigator.”

            Your father snorted. “Well, if Kano approves of him then I guess I shouldn’t worry.”

            Flushing, you crossed your arms. “Dad come on. I’m a grown woman. You don’t have to worry about me.”

            Your father smirked. “(Y/n), fathers with daughters _always_ worry.” He then checked his watch again. “Come on, let’s get going. I have a meeting with Itsuki at ten.”

            With a sigh you darted to grab your purse before shutting the door to your suite and following your father down the hallway. “You’ve been in meetings ever since we got here.” You complained.

            “Planning an operation of this magnitude is not easy, (y/n).” your father sighed as he punched the arrow for the elevator. “I’ve been helping with logistics and I don’t approve, but you’ve been given a role.”

            Your eyes widened, and you stepped into the elevator alongside your father. The doors hissed closed. “W-what kind of role?” you asked, heart pounding.

            “You will be in the command center with Itsuki. You’ll be out of the fighting and you are well versed in CCG communications.” He explained. “You’ll help with coordination.”

            You deflated slightly at that. You’d been hoping that you’d be seeing some combat, but you knew that this was all you could expect. Instead, you nodded. “I won’t let you down, Dad.”

            Your father placed a large hand on your shoulder and squeezed. “I know you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI. I've had sake and that stuff is POWERFUL. It'll give you an instant buzz.


	3. Chapter 3

            Several hours after your father treated you to breakfast, he had dropped you off at the CCG Main Branch before attending his meeting with Marude. You had begged him to take you back to the hotel, but he had insisted you get some hours of training in with your new quinque.

            So, here you were, in the training room located in the building’s basement. It was a large, gymnasium like room with padded flooring and dozens of training dummies set up around the space. You were thankfully alone, you had always had a bit of performance anxiety and training by yourself was just easier for you.

            Activating your quinque, the katana appeared in your hands, the weight satisfying in a way. You began by running through basic maneuvers, getting a feel for the weapon’s weight and reach. Once you felt comfortable with the blade, you approached a line of training dummies and let loose.

            You chopped off arms and legs, stabbed through chests and decapitated several. When you stopped your assault, breathing slightly labored, there was stuffing, and fake limbs scattered about. A satisfied smile spread across your face before you turned to the next row of dummies.

            An hour passed where you destroyed dummy after dummy. When you ran out you would simply drag more out of the storage closet before starting again. When you finally lowered your blade, you were breathing heavily and a light sheen of sweat coated your skin. You tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind your ear before deactivating your quinque.

            “Whoa.”

            Whirling around, you found the pale boy, Juuzou, standing in the far corner of the training room. His red eyes were wide as he took in the dummy carnage that you had left. What was he doing here? Had he come to train? And how had you not heard him open the door? “Hello.” You greeted. “I didn’t see you there.”

            The boy shrugged. “I just got here. I heard you going at it.” He grinned, the stitches in his lower lip tightening. “I wanted to see the damage.”

            “I was just getting a feel for my new quinque.” You explained, holding up your silver briefcase.

            Juuzou’s red eyes locked onto the case, an excited gleam in them. “Can I see it?” he asked, gaze flicking up to meet yours.

            Something about the way he eyed your case made you uneasy, but you didn’t really see a reason to not show him. He was a fellow investigator after all, you could trust him. “Um, sure.” You said before activating your quinque once again.

            The black and red katana appeared in your hand and the male made an excited noise, his eyes widening. “Wow, I wish I had a quinque.”

            You cocked your head to the side. “You don’t have one?”

            He shook his head, swiping his white hair out of his eyes. “All I’m allowed are these.” He said before unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal the insides lined with countless short daggers. You recognized them as Scorpion daggers. Quinque in their own right, but small enough to not be effective in largescale confrontations. For close quarters though, they were deadly, especially in the hands of a skilled wielder.

            Your eyes widened as you took in all the blades. “Where did you get all of those?”

            Juuzou giggled and winked. “I stole them from the R&D lab. Don’t tell anybody.”

            Your eyes narrowed, and you deactivated your quinque. “Wait, you _stole_ them? Why are you showing them to me then?”

            The albino shrugged as he twirled one of the blades absentmindedly. “You won’t tell anybody.” Beneath his dress shirt he wore a black tank-top allowing you to see the horizontal line of red stitches beneath his collarbone and the vertical line that disappeared into his collar.

            You quirked an eyebrow and crossed your arms. “How do you know?”

            The boy stepped closer until only a few feet separated you. He smiled. “I don’t think you’re a nark. You’re a little too loyal for that.”

            Now you were getting angry. “Don’t talk like you know me.”

            Juuzou shrugged. “I’m perceptive; blame my upbringing.” His scarlet gaze grew hard. “I had to learn early on who was friend and who was foe; who would feed me or hit me. I have a good feeling about you.” His cheery expression returned in an instant. “I’d really like to get to know you.” He added with a wink before offering his stitched hand. “I’m Juuzou Suzuya.”

            Despite your misgivings you took his offered hand. “(Y/n) Ellis.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you, (y/n).” he said with a giggle before releasing your hand and buttoning up his shirt. “Are you interested in getting lunch? Mr. Shinohara and I were planning on going out.”

            You were stunned by his sudden invitation. “Um, well my father is meeting with Marude and asked me to stay here until he was done.”

            “Well that’s boring.” Juuzou huffed. “Just come out with Mr. Shinohara and me. We’ll have you back here before your dad is done.”

            “My father isn’t someone that you disobey.” You replied. “Thanks for the invite, but I’ll just get something out of a vending machine.”

            Juuzou sighed deeply. “Fine, be that way. We can bring you back something.”

            You shook your head. This guy was persistent. “Really, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” You weren’t sure how to feel about this guy you just met wanting to buy you lunch. He seemed pleasant enough, but there was just something… _off_ about him. You weren’t sure exactly what it was though.

            “Juuzou!” a deep voice boomed across the training room. “Are we going to lunch or what?”

            Looking towards the source of the voice in surprise, you spotted Mr. Shinohara standing in the open doorway. “I’m coming!” Juuzou called back before giving you a wave and jogging over to his superior.

            When he was within reach, Mr. Shinohara gripped the boy by the back of the neck and pulled him through the doorway, the heavy metal doors slamming shut. The display made you giggle and just then your stomach rumbled loudly. That lunch invite was looking pretty good right now.

 

* * *

 

 

            After eating lunch that consisted of a vending machine bento box that wasn’t as horrible as you had imagined it would be, you found yourself wandering the hallways of the CCG branch aimlessly. You kept checking your phone, hoping to see a text from your father alerting you that he was finished with his meeting and would be taking you back to the hotel soon, but to your disappointment you still had not heard anything from him.

            He had been in that meeting for a good three hours, what the hell could they be talking about? You knew they were planning the invasion of the 11th Ward, but it still seemed excessive. You were unsure of Kano’s location as well. You had checked his office and it had been empty. Maybe he was out on patrol, it was hard to keep track of him.

            Just when you thought you would die from boredom and had contemplated returning to the training room, you heard a voice ring out from behind you. Turning in surprise, you saw Juuzou running towards you carrying a takeout bag. “(Y/n), I found you!” he said, coming to a stop in front of you. “Here, I got you something.” He said, offering you the bag.

            You blinked several times at the boy. “Um, thanks.” You said, taking the offered bag and peering inside. “Is this…strawberry shortcake?” you asked, giving him a confused look.

            “Yep!” he chirped. “It’s one of my favorites.”

            You were touched by his thoughtfulness, maybe he wasn’t all that bad. “Thanks, Juuzou. I really appreciate it.”

            “It’s not a problem.” He said before cocking his head to the side. “Why are you just wandering around, anyway?”

            “Well, my dad is still in his meeting and I really don’t have anything to do.” You sighed, popping open the lid of the takeout box and taking a swipe of whipped cream. You popped your finger into your mouth.

            “Why don’t I show you around?” he asked.

            “Sounds good to me.”

            You followed Juuzou for the next hour as the boy showed you all over the CCG building. He showed you offices and meeting rooms. Your visit to the R&D department was quick as the boy didn’t want to risk his stolen quinque getting found out. You found yourself enjoying your time with him. He was quirky and different, but no one was perfect. At times he was quite childish, but otherwise he was surprisingly articulate and bright.

            Your tour ended in the albino’s office that he shared with three other investigators. You took a seat in the unoccupied desk beside his and ate your shortcake, offering some to him as thanks. “So, you’re a rank 3?” you asked as you ate. This was some of the best shortcake you had ever tasted.

            Juuzou nodded. “Yep, that’s why I don’t have a quinque. Mr. Shinohara says that if I can kill my own ghoul they’ll make me one.”

            “You’ve never killed a ghoul?” you asked.

            The albino shook his head and smirked. “I’ve killed _lots_ of ghouls.” The way he said this sent shivers down your spine. “But I always just chop them up into little pieces. There’s never anything left for them to make a quinque out of.”

            “Well, you do need the kakuhou.” You said. “That’s why it’s important to determine your opponent’s RC type.”

            “But that’s no fun.” He groaned, slumping in his desk chair.

            You smiled and popped a strawberry into your mouth. “Killing ghouls isn’t supposed to be fun. It’s our duty.”       

            “How many have you killed?” he asked, his red gaze piercing.

            “Only one.” You replied. “Ghouls aren’t as prolific in America as they are here. It was actually during training. He was an ukaku type; nearly killed me.”

            “Well, you’ll see a lot of ghouls here.” Juuzou said, an excited gleam in his eyes. “They’re everywhere, like vermin, but so much more fun to kill.”

            “You like killing, don’t you?” you observed, setting your plastic fork down. This boy intrigued you.

            He gave you a sideways look. “Do you want me to tell you a story, (y/n)?” he asked, his voice low. “About a little orphan taken in by ghouls? Taught to fight, forced to kill to survive?”

            Your eyes were wide, and you barely breathed. What was he talking about? Himself? “Juuzou…”

            He turned to you then, his blood-red gaze boring into you. There was nothing innocent or childlike about him anymore. There was darkness and pain in his eyes. “I could tell you _everything_ , but only if you promise not to run away screaming.”

            You were about to reply when your phone suddenly vibrated, pulling you away from the ruby eyes before you. Looking down at your phone it was a message from your father asking you to meet him in the lobby. “My dad’s done, he wants me to meet him.” You explained, your voice shaking slightly.

            “I’ll walk you.” He said, standing and gathering up your trash before throwing it in the nearby bin.

            You walked silently beside the boy the whole way to the lobby. He didn’t say much either, simply humming lowly to himself. When you reached the lobby, you spotted your father in conversation with a few men you didn’t recognize. Juuzou hung back. “Something wrong?” you asked, turning to him.

            “I don’t think your father likes me.” He stated, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. “When we first met, he didn’t want you talking to me.”

            You had nothing to say to that. “Well, my father is a hard man; he’s just protective.”

            “Do you need protecting from me?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

            After the conversation in his office, you weren’t so sure anymore. You shook your head. “Of course not. You’ve been very nice to me; my dad is just a bit prejudiced.”

            Juuzou hummed and regarded you thoughtfully. “Not many people talk to me like you do, (y/n). Everyone tip-toes around me, like I’m a ghoul.”

            “They’re missing out.” You replied without hesitation. You knew what it was like to not fit in, to be alone. You suddenly felt sorry for this boy.

            Juuzou’s lips quirked into a slight smile. “I’m glad you came here, (y/n).” He then waved goodbye before walking away.

            You watched him go, a pang of guilt and sadness blossoming in your chest.


	4. Chapter 4

             You took a deep breath and released it slowly as you stepped out of the black SUV. All around you men and women were bustling around dressed in standard issue protective gear. You tightened your grip on the handle of your quinque case. Beside you your father was adjusting his chest-piece. “Remember, you stay with Itsuki.” He reminded you, giving you a pointed look.

            On your other side Kano nodded. “Just stay in the command bunker.”

            You rolled your eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll do as I’m told.” In all honesty, you were kind of glad that you were being relegated to a support role for this mission. It was the first largescale operation that you had ever been a part of and it would be a good place to learn without being in the line of fire. You worried for your father and brother, though. It didn’t matter that they were both experienced, things could still go south and even senior investigators died in the line of duty. All it takes is one slip up. “And you guys be careful.” You ordered, looking both men in the eye.

            “Don’t worry, little sister.” Kano said, squeezing your shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on the old man.”

            “Who you calling old?” your father snapped back, though there was a hint of amusement in his blue eyes. Your father then turned to you. “You’d better head over to the command bunker.”

            You nodded before giving both men a quick hug and hurrying off through the crowd to the mobile command center. The assembled operatives were abuzz with nervous energy, the tension was making you itchy.

            You spotted Marude outside the bunker barking orders at the investigators. In the distance you heard gunfire and your pulse quickened. Looks like things had already started. “What’s going on up there?!” the commander snapped at his assistant.

            “The ghouls have a sniper, sir.” The bored looking man replied.

            “Damnit, where the hell did they get a sniper from?” the older man growled before he caught sight of you. “Ellis, ready for this?”

            You nodded as you approached, squashing down your nerves as best you could. “Yessir.”

            “Head inside the bunker, I’ve got something I need to take care of.” He ordered before stomping towards the sounds of battle. He soon disappeared into the tree line surrounding Aogiri’s base.

            Two days ago an anonymous source had left a tip for the CCG, giving them the location of this base. While the information was invaluable to the CCG, the source was concerning. Were they dealing with warring ghoul factions or something else? Any human who had given them this information would have been rewarded, so why hide their identity? It only stood to reason that the informant had something to hide.

            With one last look towards the sounds of battle, you stepped up inside the mobile command center. Two suited men sat before computer monitors with headsets on. You nodded greetings to both before taking your seat before a computer and resting your briefcase atop your desk. With slightly shaking hands, you slipped on your headset and adjusted the microphone.

            You waited nervously at your post, listening to the sounds of battle over your headset. Eventually you heard Marude announce that the sniper threat had been eliminated and the man returned to the command center soon after. “How goes the operation, sir?” you asked, turning in your chair to face him.

            The man looked shaken up. “That idiot Suzuya destroyed my motorcycle, but he did gain us access to the facility, so I guess I can’t be too upset.” He growled out from between clenched teeth. “He’d better survive this thing so he can buy me a new one.”

            Your eyes widened but you decided it would be smart to not say anything. You turned back to your monitor and a small smile spread across your face; it sounded like Juuzou was having fun.

            You spent the next two hours monitoring communication channels and relaying orders between squad leaders and the ground forces. There were over a thousand CCG personnel on the scene and you found yourself easily coordinating the overwhelming amount of information thrown at you.

            However, the longer you sat in your chair, the more you itched to enter the battle yourself. You found your gaze sliding to your briefcase, sitting so innocently to your right. It was a fanciful idea, Marude would never let you leave the command center without your father’s permission.

            Part of your job was checking in with all the different squads every so often to get status updates, take note of any injuries, etc. You were just going through your squad list, having just gotten a status report from Squad 12 when you decided to contact the squad that your father and brother were a part of. Marude had given the command of Squad 17 to your father with Kano as his second in command.

            You opened a channel to them. “Squad 17, this is Command. Status report, over.”

            Several seconds passed and there was no answer. Maybe they were busy fighting ghouls. You tried again. “Squad 17, this is Command. Status report, over.” Thirty seconds passed and still nothing. Cold fear gripped your heart and you suddenly found it hard to breathe. “C-Commander, Squad 17 isn’t reporting in.” you said, turning to Marude.

            The older man frowned and came over to your desk. He got on his radio. “Squad 17, this is Commander Marude. Report, now!”

            Five tense seconds passed and you were close to tears when a voice crackled on the other end of the radio. _“T-this is Mori, Squad 17 is done for.”_

           “Explain.” Marude growled, beginning to pace while you began to shake.

 _“We were attacked by an SS. The Ellis’ told me to run.”_ A pause _. “I think I’m the only survivor.”_

           “What’s your location?” you asked, heart still hammering in your chest. They couldn’t be dead, it wasn’t possible.

 _“T-tower 4.”_ The investigator replied.

           “Return to the staging ground, Mori.” Marude ordered  before closing the communication. He fixed you with a penetrating look. “You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?”

           You bit your lower lip and glanced at your quinque. “I’m sorry, Commander.” You said, standing and hefting the case. Your hands were no longer shaking. “My family is in trouble; I’m going whether you like it or not.”

           The two other assistants turned in their seats to watch the confrontation. “If you go out there, you’ll die.” One of them said.

           “(Y/n), I’m ordering you to stand down.” Marude stated firmly, his gaze cold.

           You took in your surroundings as you had been trained to do. The two assistants were no threat, you could tell they had no combat training. Marude stood between you and the exit. He may have been larger than you, but you were faster. “Commander, I can’t do that.” You said before springing into action.

           You feinted to the right and Marude lunged for you, you spun to the left and darted for the door. Your shoulder slammed into the door, pushing it open and you went tumbling out, rolling to your feet and taking off at a run. Behind you Marude was calling for backup and you could hear pounding footsteps in pursuit. What you lacked in strength you more than made up for in speed.

           Ducking into the tree line, you soon lost your pursuers and took off at a dead sprint for the complex. Bursting from the trees, you faced a battlefield. Barricades had been set up at varying intervals leading into the facility. Dead and wounded dotted the area between you and the nearest building. Medics were moving across the battlefield, doing what they could for the living.

           Activating your quinque, you cut through the carnage and took the steps into the building two at a time. When you made it inside cover, you quickly gathered your bearings. From the maps that you had been studying all night, you had a rough idea of where Tower 4 was. The halls were eerily quiet and empty as you quickly traversed them. Every once in a while you would come across a dead investigator or ghoul, sometimes all you found were blood smears on the floors and walls.

           When you came across a lifeless female investigator you swallowed down your bile and unclipped her chest piece before pulling on the piece of armor. You had dressed in a pantsuit due to your support role, but your clothing was not appropriate for combat. You longed for a pair of combat boots and loose fitting pants, but you had to make do with what you had.

            Your lungs and legs were burning by the time you made it to Tower 4. What awaited you could only be described as a massacre. Blood coated the floors so thickly that you slipped as you walked, the viscous fluid soaking through your shoes and the hem of your pants. The metallic smell burned your nose and you grew nauseous. _Just keep moving._ You told yourself, forcing your eyes to stay up and not linger on the eviscerated bodies around you.

             If your family was among the dead you didn’t know what you would do. They had to be alive, you would accept nothing less. Your grip tightened on your quinque as you moved deeper into the tower. The floors further in weren’t covered in blood, but there were smears of it everywhere, as if bodies had been dragged. It was quiet, so quiet that you could hear your pulse pounding in your ears.

            Faint moonlight filtered in through the cracks in the cement wall, but the way ahead of you was shrouded in shadows. Taking a deep breath, you pressed forward, keeping your left hand on the wall as you walked. Eventually you came to a stairwell where the roof had caved in, illuminating the area with silvery light.

            “(Y/n)?”

            Gasping, you rushed to kneel next to a form slumped against the staircase. It was Kano. He was covered in blood, his right hand was pressed into a wound in his side to stanch the bleeding. His left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, his halberd quinque resting next to him. Both his legs were broken, explaining why he hadn’t tried to escape. “Kano.” You sobbed, hot tears budding at the corners of your eyes.

            “What are you doing here?” he asked with a gasp. You could tell that every word was agony for him.

            “I came to find you.” You said, fingers gently prying his hand away from his side. “Oh my god.” You whispered, taking in the giant hole in your brother’s abdomen. You immediately removed your suit jacket and tore up the fabric, pressing the balled up cloth into the wound. Kano groaned and clenched his teeth. “I’m sorry.” You then used another strip of cloth to tie the bandage in place. “Where’s Dad?”

            “He lured the ghoul away.” He explained. “We thought we could take her, but she wiped the floor with us.”

            “Which direction did he go?” you asked.

            He shook his head. “You can’t go after him. You’ll be killed.”

            “Kano, I came to get you _both_ out of here, I’m not leaving Dad behind.” You snapped, suddenly furious at your brother for even suggesting it. You then got on your radio. “To any medics listening, there is a wounded man in need of immediate evacuation in Tower 4.” You then stood and lifted your quinque.

            “(Y/n), don’t.” your brother pleaded, tears rolling down his face, creating bloody trails down his cheeks and neck. “Dad wouldn’t want this.”

            You blinked the tears from your eyes. “Kano, I have to.” You turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back at your brother. “I love you.” You then slipped into the darkness, following a blood trail. 

            You had no idea how long you walked through the darkness, using only your innate senses to guide you. When you reached an illuminated area, you squinted at the brightness before the sound of feeding reached your ears.

            Eyes widening in horror, you took in the scene of a ghoul crouched over the prone form of your father. It was a female with ink black hair. She had discarded her Aogiri mask to feed and her head snapped up when she smelled you. Her kakugan eyes locked on you and her bloody mouth twisted into a smile. “Hello there, pretty thing. Come to join Daddy?” she asked, licking her lips and rising to her feet. Her nostrils flared. “I can smell the resemblance.”

            Everything stopped. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. There lay your father, his throat torn out, his blue eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. The ghoul responsible was slowly stalking towards you, her blood red eyes sizing you up. Like the rest of the Aogiri ghouls, she wore a crimson cloak over her slight form, your father’s blood had soaked through the fabric. “Monster.” You growled, raising your katana.

            She giggled and wiped a smear of blood from her lower lip before sucking her finger into her mouth. She released it with a pop. “Oh, dearie. I could say the same of you. My father was killed by a Dove.”

            “I don’t care.” You hissed before charging her.

            She reacted swiftly, leaning back to avoid a blow to her neck before backflipping out of the way to put some distance between you. She released her kagune, the predatory organ wrapping around her right arm to form a serrated saw-like appendage. A koukaku type. You might not be outmatched after all. Koukaku were slow and difficult to wield, you were confident enough with your speed to give this ghoul a run for her money.

            The ghoul charged you, thrusting her kagune forward, you deflected with your katana before swiping at her side. She evaded, surprising you with her speed. You traded blow after blow, her kagune scraping along your katana and your katana taking small chips out of her kagune. You had to tire her out, it was the only way you would win, she was too fast to allow you to land a blow.

            Dropping to the ground, you swept her feet out from under her before sprinting across the room towards your father’s prone form. It made you sick, but you dropped to your knees beside him and released his pistol from its holster.

            Rising to a knee, you aimed and fired off a round that hit the ghoul in her kagune arm. She shrieked and raised her kagune to deflect the next three rounds you fired. “Bitch!” she screamed, charging you, her kagune dragging along the floor, cutting a deep gash in the concrete.

            You dove to the side just as she smashed her kagune into the ground where you’d been seconds before. Rolling to your feet, you darted behind her and made a stab at her back, but she twisted around, using her kagune as a shield.

            “You’re good, Dove.” She complimented you. “But not good enough.”

            The ghoul grabbed your blade hand with her left before jabbing her kagune into the joint where your arm met your shoulder. Crying out, you dropped your katana and then fell to your knees, clutching at your wound.

            The ghoul cackled and licked your blood from her kagune. “You don’t taste quite as good as your old man, but I don’t mind.”

            Your right arm hung loosely at your side and you focused on breathing in and out. The pain was horrible, you could barely twitch your fingers. You were done for. Even if you could reach your quinque, you knew that you didn’t have the strength left to defeat her.

 _Kano, I’m sorry._ You choked back a sob as the ghoul sashayed towards you. _I failed you both_. When she was near enough, the ghoul used the tip of her kagune to tilt your chin up. Your eyes met her red gaze. “You put up a good fight, girl. But it wasn’t good enough. Don’t worry, you’ll see your Daddy soon.”

            You closed your eyes and waited for the killing blow.

            However, it never came. “What are you doing here?” the ghoul asked. You cracked open your eyes.

           “I see you’ve been busy, Tora.” A smooth, masculine voice said before a lean figure emerged from the shadows. He wore an Aogiri mask and robe, the hood pulled up over his head. “You know it’s not wise to remove your mask among so many Doves.”

           The ghoul, Tora, smiled. “All those that saw my face are dead.” She glanced down at you. “This one’s next.”

           “Come on, leave some food for the rest of us.” The male chided, coming closer.

           You were shaking and your heart was threatening to burst from your chest. Why didn’t she just kill you and get it over with? The last thing you wanted was for the ghouls to decide playing with you would be more enjoyable.

           Once he was near enough, the male knelt down next to you. You could feel his gaze on you from behind his mask; it sent chills down your spine. “She’s so pretty; it’d be a waste to kill her.”

           Tora quirked an eyebrow. “You know I only eat the attractive ones.” She then used her kagune to push the male away from you. “Now, if you don’t mind I’m about to enjoy my meal.”

            “You already have a body.” The male said, pointing towards your father. “Let me have this one.”

            The female hissed. “Find your own prey, vulture.”

            “I want _her_.” He hissed back, pointing to your shaking form. He released his kagune; a rinkaku.

            “Seriously? You’re such a child.” She growled, raising her kagune and taking a swing at him.

            What ensued was a bloody brawl. You had never seen a pair of ghouls fight before, it was surreal. They moved with superhuman speed, trading blow after blow, but their regenerative abilities quickly healed their wounds. During the fight, you crawled across the floor to retrieve your quinque and you staggered to your feet. You could escape while they were distracted, however just as you were limping down the hallway from which you came Tora appeared in front of you and forced you back with a backhand to the face.

            You fell back onto your hands, screaming when your wound was jostled. “Where do you think you’re going, little girl?” she hissed, raising her kagune to deliver the finishing blow. Seconds later she let out a strangled cry as one of the male’s kagune tentacles erupted from her chest. Blood sprayed from the wound onto your face and you flinched back.

            The male appeared behind her and raised the tentacle that she was impaled upon into the air before flicking her across the room. The female ghoul flew across the room and collapsed into a heap on the floor. “Sorry you had to see that.” He sighed, kneeling down in front of you. The tentacles of his kagune were curled around the pair of you, almost protectively. He had eight rinkaku tentacles, the most you had ever seen on a ghoul.

            “Stay away from me.” You gasped, pushing yourself across the floor, raising your quinque to point at him.

            “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The ghoul said, one of his tentacles wrapping around your wrist and squeezing until you dropped your quinque. The scaled appendage was oddly smooth and warm. Another tentacle wrapped around your waist and gently lifted you to your feet before both tentacles released you. “See? I’m nice.” He said, raising his hands. “I’m not gonna eat you.”

            “That’s why you fought Tora, to see who would eat me.”

            He shook his head. “That was just a cover. I’m not even hungry.” His masked face looked in the direction of your father. “I’m sorry.”

           “No you’re not.” You spat, stepping away from him. “You’re a ghoul. You kill people, it’s what you do.”

           “Not all of us are heartless killers.” He whispered. “I didn’t have to save you. I’m going to let you walk out of here. Wanna know why?”

            You glared at him and remained silent. This was all just an elaborate trick, he probably liked to toy with his prey.

            “You like to play hard to get, don’t you?” he teased, you could tell he was smiling behind his mask. “I can work with that.”

            “Just kill me already!” you snapped, your good hand balling into a fist. “Stop playing with me. Get it over with.”

            “I told you, I’m not gonna kill you.” He growled, one of his tentacles wrapped around your good arm and dragged you towards him until only inches separated you. “You smell too damn good to just kill.” He hissed, the cool metal of his mask brushing against your cheek. The tentacle gripping your arm tightened, the appendage pulsating against your skin. “What’s your name?”

            “I’m not telling you, creep.” You said, struggling against his grip. Your face was on fire and your breathing labored.

            He chuckled before raising his left hand towards your wound. He dipped his fingers into the blood, lightly coating them with the crimson liquid causing you to yelp in pain. “Sorry.” He murmured before tilting his mask up to expose his mouth. He licked your blood from his fingers with a groan. “Delicious.” He purred.

            You could do nothing but gape at him. He really was going to eat you. “What the hell?”

            He lowered his mask back down and cocked his head to the side. “You’re an interesting one.” He then gripped the back of your neck with his hand and squeezed firmly. “Time to take a nap, beautiful.”

            You gasped and tried to fight against his hold, but he was too strong and soon you succumbed to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly written while I was sick. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

            You awoke slowly, your eyelids peeling apart to blink slowly at your surroundings. Your nose wrinkled at the smell of antiseptic and it took several moments for your vision to adjust to the dim lighting. You were tucked into a bed made up with pure-white sheets and had been changed into a simple blue gown; were you in a hospital?

            Your right arm was in a sling from where that ghoul had stabbed you and an IV hooked to a bag of fluids had been placed in your left. Groaning, you pushed yourself into a seated position and examined your room a little more closely.

            It was a simple hospital room with a single bed and a window that the curtains had been drawn over. The left wall was composed of one large window which had been covered as well and faint light leaked in from the space at the bottom of the blinds.

            Everything was fuzzy. It took you some time to remember the events that had gotten you here. Racing into the hideout, finding your brother, the ghoul that was eating your father and the ghoul that saved your life.

            You still couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Why had he helped you? Why hadn’t he eaten you? And how had you gotten here? The last thing you remembered was being knocked out; he must have carried you from the facility. And what about Kano? Did he make it out?

            Heart pounding and suddenly feeling like you would be sick, you reached for the illuminated call button to the left of your bed. Pressing the button firmly, a nurse cracked open the door less than five minutes later. “Yes?” the middle-aged woman asked, slowly opening the door and gently closing it behind her. She thankfully left the lights off, you didn’t think your eyes would respond well to the stimulation.

            “Where’s my brother?” you asked, voice shaking and heart pounding.

            “Who is your brother?” she asked, flipping through her clipboard.

            “K-Kano Ellis.”

            Several tense moments passed while the nurse looked through the clipboard with a furrowed brow. Finally, she nodded. “Ah, here he is. He’s currently in the ICU; he has two broken legs, a broken arm, an abdominal laceration and he lost quite a bit of blood.”

            “Can I see him?” you asked, hands beginning to shake. At least he was okay. You couldn’t even think about your father right now, all you could do was focus on your brother lest despair wash over you.

             The nurse shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. Visiting hours ended several hours ago and he’s still recovering from surgery. You both need your rest.” She squeezed your hand gently. “He’s stable; don’t worry.”

             “What about me?” you asked, motioning to your sling.

             “Well, nothing’s broken.” She explained with a sigh. “You’re very lucky. With a few weeks of rest and physical therapy you should be ready to go.” She then cocked her head to the side. “Now, is there anything else I can do for you?”

             You shook your head and slumped back into your pillows. “No, thanks for the information.”

             She smiled. “Try to get some sleep, okay?” And with that she left, the door shutting gently behind her, shrouding you once more in darkness.

             Your gaze slid to the digital clock on the far wall that read 2:00am. With a sigh, you snuggled back under your covers and tried to fall back asleep, but all you could think about was that ghoul, Tora, devouring your father; his blood smeared across her lips.

             He was really dead, you couldn’t wrap your head around it. Your father was the one man who you thought was invincible. He’d gone up against some of the nastiest ghouls out there and made it out alive, but not this time. This time he was gone, and you didn’t know what you were going to do. He had always been your rock, the one steady, calming force in your life. Without him, you felt lost.

            Curling onto your side, you stared into the darkness, hot tears rolling down your cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

            “How are you feeling?” you asked your brother. You were seated in a chair next to his hospital bed. You’d been released that morning with strict orders to rest and an appointment already set up with a physical therapist.

            To put it bluntly, Kano looked terrible. His face was pale and drawn, purple bruises had formed under his eyes. His left arm was in a cast and so were both his legs. He wore a blue hospital gown, but you could see the bandages wrapped around his torso peeking out. “I feel fantastic.” He replied dryly.

            You sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “Kano…a-are we gonna talk about Dad?”

            Your brother grimaced and turned to look out the window at the sunny cityscape. He clenched the fingers of his right hand. “No one will tell me anything. All I know is that he’s dead.”

            You felt your throat tighten. You took a breath to steady yourself. “I-I saw him being eaten. I-I fought the ghoul, but…I lost.”

            Kano turned dark eyes to you. He opened his hand to you and you took it, squeezing tightly. “How did you survive?”

           You took a deep breath to gather your thoughts. You didn’t want to tell him about the rinkaku ghoul who had saved you. There was no good way to explain it without sounding like a ghoul collaborator. You knew that Kano would never think such a thing, but he may be forced to report to his superiors and they may not be so understanding.

           Instead, you lied through your teeth. “I-I honestly don’t know. One minute I was fighting her and then I got knocked out and woke up here.”

           “You’re lucky then.” Kano said, squeezing your hand. “You should have listened to me.”

           You shook your head. “I had to try to save him. I’d never be able to live with myself otherwise.”

           “I wish you weren’t so reckless.” He sighed before releasing your hand and leaning back into his pillows.

           You were about to reply when a knock sounded on the door. Kano quirked an eyebrow at the sound and you stood to answer it. Opening the door, you found Seidou standing there. He was dressed in his work suit and appeared surprised to see you. “(Y/n)? This is Kano’s room, right?” he asked, checking a small slip of paper clutched in his hand.

           You nodded and stepped to the side. “Yeah, I’m just visiting.”

           “Well, I’m glad to see you all the same.” He said with a smile before shutting the door behind him. “The receptionist told me that you’d been discharged.”

           “Yeah, this morning.” You replied, retaking your seat next to the bed. “But, I really didn’t want to go back to the hotel.”

           Seidou nodded as he pulled up a chair next to yours and took a seat. “I’m so sorry about your dad. I can’t imagine…”

          “Seidou.” Kano said, holding up his good hand. “We appreciate the sentiment, but let’s not dwell on it, okay?”

           You reached over with your good arm and squeezed Seidou’s hand. “Thanks for coming, Seidou. It means a lot.” You said, attempting to ease the harshness of Kano’s words. “We’re both still trying to figure things out.”

          “Well, if there’s any way that I can help, just let me know.” Seidou said. “The Head Office is currently celebrating our victory, but there are gonna be a lot of funerals.” He sighed, his gaze downcast.

          “At least Dad’s sacrifice wasn’t for nothing.” You sighed.

          “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that.” Kano bit out, his brow furrowed.

          You flushed. “Kano, I think it’s good to talk about. He’s dead and while you may want to bottle it all up, I can’t do that!” you snapped, shooting to your feet. You were furious and wanted to cry, but not here. “When you’re ready to talk about it, you can find me at the hotel.” And with that you stormed out of the room and down the hallway towards the elevator.

          You slapped the call button and waited there impatiently, tapping your foot and worrying your lower lip. Why was Kano being such an ass? You knew he cared, you knew that your father’s death was hard for him, but why did he have to act so unemotional? Why weren’t you allowed to share your grief with him? He was the only family you had left, and you were bereft of any friends here. He was all you had, and he was pushing you away.

         “(Y/n)?” a timid voice called from behind you. Turning, you found Seidou standing there looking uncomfortable. His caramel eyes met your gaze. “D-do you want to talk about it?’

          The kindness in his voice was almost enough to make you cry right there, but you held it together, barely. “I’m sorry that you had to see that. I acted inappropriately.”

          Seidou shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. You’ve been through a lot.” Just then, the elevator doors slid open. The young man motioned towards it. “Come on, I’ll take you back to your hotel.”

          You stepped inside and shook your head. “You don’t have to do that.”

          “I want to.” He said, pressing the button for the ground floor. “And I think Kano wants to be alone right now, anyway.”

          Your trip back to the hotel was quiet for the most part. After collecting your belongings from the front desk, Seidou hailed a cab and a ten-minute drive later found you back at your hotel. Seidou helped carry your things up to your room and then insisted on ordering the both of you lunch.

          Both of you sat on the sofa in the front room while you waited for the food to arrive. You weren’t sure what to say to him. You weren’t the greatest conversationalist and you barely knew the man, but he seemed content to sit in silence and watch TV.

Eventually, the silence got to you. “Thanks, Seidou. You didn’t have to stay.”

          “It’s no problem.” He said with a wave of his hand. “I want to make sure you’re okay. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

          You smiled. “I appreciate it. Aside from Kano, I really don’t have anyone else.”

          “What about your mother?” he asked. “Kano told me she lives back in the States.”

          Your smile turned bitter and you snorted. “I don’t consider that woman my mother. She gave birth to me and that’s it.” You explained, unable to keep the venom out of your voice. “She ran off with some guy when I was three; I barely remember the woman.”

          “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Seidou said, his eyes wide.

           You shrugged. “Don’t be sorry. I can’t miss someone I didn’t even know. For all I know, she’s dead. She broke my father’s heart and hasn’t once tried to get in contact with me. Good riddance, I say.”

           Just then a knock sounded on the door and Seidou answered it; it was your food. After paying the deliveryman the two of you lapsed back into companionable silence as you ate. When you finished eating, it was early afternoon and Seidou announced that he had a meeting with is partner. “I’m sorry to go, but I can’t keep Houji waiting.”

           “Don’t worry about it.” You said as you walked him to the door. “You’ve helped me take my mind off things, I’m grateful.”

           “Just remember, if you need anything let me know. I don’t live far from here.” He said.

           “Well, I’m gonna be apartment hunting soon; I can’t live in a hotel for the rest of my life.” You sighed.

            “It might be fun.” He said with a smile.

           “Yeah, fun but expensive.” You chuckled.

           “True.” He then leaned forward and gave you a tentative hug. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

           “Yeah.” You replied, surprised but not upset by the hug.

            After he left, you cleaned up the remnants of your lunch and headed to take a long, hot bath. However, just as you were heading into your bedroom, a knock sounded on your door. With a heavy sigh, you approached the door and peered through the peephole. It was a member of the hotel staff. Opening it, you cocked your head to the side. “Yes?”

            “This was at the front desk for you, miss.” The man said, handing you a crystal vase filled to the brim with beautiful flowers of all different colors. “And this note was attached.” He said, handing you a small card.

            “T-thank you.” You said taking the vase and card.

             The man left with a bow and you shut the door behind you before taking the gift to your coffee table. You sat the vase down gently before opening the card with shaking fingers. It was blank aside from a beautifully drawn fox face with smirking lips and narrow eyes.

             You were confused. Who would send you flowers and write nothing in the card? You should have asked the porter if he had seen who dropped it off. You were flattered, but unnerved. However, right now you weren’t going to worry about it. Instead, you tucked the card into your nightstand before going to take a much-needed bath.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Of course, it’s raining._ You mused sullenly to yourself as you walked alongside Seidou as he pushed Kano’s wheelchair across the uneven ground of the cemetery. You held a black umbrella in your good hand, shielding the three of you as you made your way to your father’s grave-site. You had to concentrate to keep your heels from sinking into the wet ground and it was with great relief that you reached the grave and came to a halt.

            Your father’s funeral had been a small affair as he had wished. He had never been a man for grand displays or ceremonies. Kano had planned everything from his hospital bed despite your protests. He hadn’t wanted you to have any involvement in the funeral. You figured it was out of protectiveness, but it still irked you. He had a located a Catholic priest who had performed the rites and arranged everything with the cemetery.

            Your father’s will had stipulated that he be buried beside his first wife, Kano’s mother. This didn’t bother you at all, your own mother had left him without a word or explanation; the decision hadn’t surprised you at all.

            The ground above the grave was freshly tilled and quickly becoming muddy as the rain continued to fall. A simple headstone stood at the edge of the plot:

_Here lies Logan Michael Ellis_

_Beloved husband and father_

_Forever in our hearts_

 

            This made it official, somehow. Up until this point you felt like you’d been walking through a waking dream or nightmare; always expecting to awaken and find out that none of this had happened. But life didn’t work like that. Life was cruel.

             You felt tears budding in your eyes before rolling gently down your cheeks as you stared at the grave. Gentle fingers entwined with yours and you looked down to find Kano had taken your hand, tears in his eyes as he stared straight ahead. Seidou stood behind you, looking solemn.

             He had volunteered to come with you without being asked. You had refused at first, this was a deeply personal matter and you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. However, he had insisted, and Kano had agreed to let him come.

             You knew that your brother and Seidou were friends, but it was now that you realized how close they were. Seidou was here for Kano as much as he was here for you, maybe more so. It had been hard work, but he had pushed Kano in his wheelchair all the way across the grassy field to the grave-site in the rain no less. It warmed your heart to know that Kano had someone that he could rely on. He had always been quiet and withdrawn with few friends.

             The three of you spent a good half hour at the grave-site, mostly standing in silence. Eventually, the rain ceased, and you made the trek back to the car. Halfway back you slipped off your heels and walked barefoot through the grass the rest of the way.

             With the rain over with, the sky had cleared, and the sun was shining brightly down on you. It was almost enough to lift your spirits. When you got back to Kano’s car, Seidou helped your brother into the back seat so that his bandaged legs had room before folding up the wheelchair and stowing it in the trunk. You took the front passenger seat while Seidou slid into the driver seat. “Back home?” he asked as he started up the car.

             Kano nodded from the back seat, but you spoke up. “Actually, drop me off at the Head Office; I need to put a request in for housing.”

            “You don’t need to do that today.” Kano groaned rubbing his forehead. “You’re staying with me until you’re healed.”

            You glanced down at your arm that was still in a sling before making note of your brother’s _three_ broken limbs. “No, I’m staying until _you’re_ healed. You can barely take care of yourself!” You huffed and turned back in your seat, crossing your arms. “Kano, it doesn’t hurt to be proactive.”

           “Guys.” Seidou snapped, looking uncomfortable. “Let’s just head back to Kano’s place and get some lunch, okay?”

           You sighed and slumped back in your seat. “Fine.”

           It took almost an hour to get back to Kano’s apartment. The cemetery had been outside the city in a wooded region and it had been nice to get away from the hustle and bustle. However, there was something almost comforting about the thrum of the city, despite the dangers that you knew lurked around every corner.

           You entered Kano’s apartment, Seidou having helped maneuver your brother through the hallways and elevator. You had packed up your meager belongings from the hotel and moved in temporarily several days ago. His apartment was larger than most in Tokyo, but it only had one bedroom and you currently slept on the sofa in the living room that folded out into a futon.

            Currently, your things were scattered throughout the living room in what you liked to refer to as ‘organized chaos’. Your clothes were neatly folded in your open suitcase while your three pairs of shoes were lined up along the entertainment center. The bathroom was a war-zone, you only hoped that Seidou didn’t need to use it while he visited.

            Kano parked himself next to the sofa while you went into the kitchen to scrounge up something for lunch.  Seidou sat down on the sofa. “What do you guys want?” you asked as you opened up cupboards and peered into the refrigerator. “We’ll probably have to order out.”

            “Just make grilled cheese.” Your brother suggested before turning on the TV.

            “Grilled cheese?” Seidou asked, head cocked to the side.

            “It’s just buttered bread with cheese in the middle toasted in pan.” You explained as you pulled out the necessary ingredients. “It’s really good dipped in soup.”

            The young man shrugged. “I’ll give it a try, sounds interesting.”

            You smiled slightly as you placed a pan on the stove-top. “It’s probably the easiest thing to make.”

            “(Y/n) is a pretty good cook.” Your brother said as he flipped through the channels. “Of American food, that is.”

            “Hey! I can make a mean stir-fry.” You snapped from the kitchen.

            “What you make isn’t really Japanese.” Your brother chuckled.

            You scowled, sensing that he was just trying to rile you up. It was a hobby of his, especially when other people were around. _Show off_. “Do you want lunch or not?”

            “I’m sure whatever you cook is great, (y/n).” Seidou offered, trying to diffuse the situation. “I really like cheeseburgers; do you make those?”

            You nodded as you buttered the bread. “Yep, cheeseburgers are a specialty of mine.”

           “And steak.” Kano chimed in, sounding bored. His pain meds made him dull at times.

           Seidou’s eyes widened and you noticed him lick his lips. “Okay, you guys gotta have me over for dinner sometime.”

           You giggled. “Sure thing. We’d love to have you.”

           It felt nice to smile and laugh, especially since the past week had been filled with funeral preparations. You were starting to really like Seidou, he was a good friend to your brother and had made sure to check up on you as well during this difficult time. He had even accompanied you to your first physical therapy appointment.

           It didn’t take long to make the sandwiches and you served them up before taking a seat next to Seidou. Your brother had found a movie and the three of you settled in to watch while you ate. It was a comedy and you really weren’t following the plot, but you did laugh quite a bit. It definitely worked to take your mind off your father.

 

 

            The next morning you found yourself walking down the pristine hallways of the Head Office as you made your way to the HR department. Along the way you passed by many fellow investigators, all apparently recognized you if their apologetic gazes were any indication. You hated it, the pity. People died, especially in this line of work. You knew it, they knew it, why couldn’t they just treat you like a normal person? The furtive glances and hushed whispers were the worst.

            _“…saw her father get eaten..”_

_“Her brother’s in bad shape..”_

_“How’s she alive?”_

_“Poor girl…”_

            You growled and blocked it all out. Let them whisper and speculate. You would never reveal the truth, let everyone believe that luck saved you. It was more plausible than what had actually happened.

            You were just about to open the door leading into the HR department when a voice called your name from behind. Turning, you found Juuzou and his partner Shinohara walking towards you. You managed a small smile, you were sick of frowning. “Hey, Juuzou.”

           “Where’ve you been?” the white-haired boy asked, casting a probing look over you. His ruby red eyes zeroed in on your sling. “Did you get hurt?”

           You nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not bad. My doctor says three weeks tops then I can take this stupid thing off.”

           Beside the albino, Shinohara gave you a gentle smile. He was a large man with dark hair and dark eyes. He bowed his head to you. “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Yukinori Shinohara, Juuzou’s partner.”

           You bowed back. “(Y/n) Ellis, pleasure to meet you, sir.”

           “I want to offer my sincere condolences regarding your father, (y/n).” he sighed, his gaze sad. “I knew him back when he first joined up; he was a good man.”

           “Yes, he was.” You replied, feeling yourself choking up. “Thank you for the kind words.”

           "Wait, what happened to your dad?” Juuzou asked, head cocked to the side.

           Beside him Shinohara sent him a warning look. “Juuzou, don’t be insensitive.”

           You shook your head. “No, it’s fine.” You turned your gaze back to the albino. “My father was killed during the raid on the 11th Ward; we buried him yesterday.”

           Juuzou’s red eyes widened while he processed this. A few seconds later he shrugged. “What’s the big deal? People die, especially when you’re hunting ghouls.”

           “Juuzou!” Shinohara snapped, staring daggers down at his charge.

           “What?” the boy asked, looking up in confusion.

           You were left speechless, blinking dumbly at the boy in front of you. Had he really just said that? It took you a good thirty seconds to regain the ability to speak. You were livid. “ _What’s the big deal_?” you hissed, voice low and venomous. “My father is _dead!_ I watched him get _eaten_ and you ask me _what’s the big deal?!_ ” you voice was high and shrill now. You knew that you were making a scene, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

           Juuzou’s eyes were wide as saucers now, utterly confused. Shinohara stepped forward to grip your shoulder. “(Y/n), calm down. He doesn’t understand.”

          “What don’t I understand?” Juuzou asked and you could barely contain your rage.

          “Juuzou, go to my office.” Shinohara ordered. “I’ll meet you there.”

          With a shrug, the boy spun on his heel before disappearing down the hallway. Shinohara sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “(Y/n), we need to talk.”

          You allowed the man to tug you down the hallway and into an empty conference room. He motioned for you to have a seat at the circular table and you did so reluctantly, simultaneously fuming and wanting to burst into tears.

          With a heavy sigh, he sank into the seat next to yours. “I’m sorry about that. I understand why you’re angry.”

          “Of course, I’m angry!” you snapped, hot tears bubbling to the surface. “Why would he say that?”

          “(Y/n), Juuzou is…different.” He began, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned towards you. “You see, Juuzou was raised by ghouls.”

          “What?” you asked in disbelief. That would explain a lot.

          Shinohara nodded. “He was apparently an orphan, taken in by a ghoul known as Big Madam. She raised Juuzou and trained him to be entertainment at the infamous ghoul restaurant. We rescued him and enrolled him in the Academy. Because of his upbringing, he has some emotional shortcomings. He doesn’t make the connections that a normal person does. So, he wasn’t being cruel, he was being straightforward and practical.”

           You sighed and worried your lower lip. You wanted to be angry, but now knowing this, you couldn’t. Juuzou was badly damaged, perhaps irreversibly so; you couldn’t fault him his tragic upbringing. “Thank you for telling me.” You said. “I guess I can’t be mad at him now.”

            “I know it’s not easy, I’ve had to come to terms with it too.” Shinohara sighed. “But I wanted to let you know that you’re the first person that Juuzou has ever shown the slightest interest in.”

           “What?” you asked, eyes widening slightly.

           The man nodded. “I told you that he doesn’t connect, but I think he’s connected with you. He talks about you, _a lot_. He bought that shortcake for you when you first met; he doesn’t do things like that. He’s not selfless. Yet, he did something nice for another person. I’ve never seen him like this.”

           You flushed. “W-why are you telling me this?”

           “Don’t push him away.” The man said, his tone almost pleading. “I think he has a good heart, deep down. I think that with your help, he could be a good man one day.”

           You blinked dumbly at the man across from you, trying to process all of this. “I-I’ll keep that in mind, Shinohara.”

           “Please, do.” He said, patting your hand before standing. “I’ll tell him to steer clear of you for a while.”

           You shook your head. “No, don’t do that. I don’t want to scare him off.”

          Shinohara’s gaze softened, and he smiled warmly. “(Y/n), you’re a special young woman. Thank you, for giving him a chance.”

           You returned his smile and shrugged, a strange feeling stirring within your chest. “Everyone deserves a chance, right?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT a poet! Just putting that out there.
> 
> I also got laid off from my job so I may or may not update more often. All depends on how quickly I can find new employment.
> 
> Anywho...enough about my life. Enjoy :)

                  Three weeks had passed since you had buried your father. In that time, you were finally out of your sling and with the help of physical therapy, had full use of your arm once again. It still ached every now and then, but it was manageable.

                  Your brother, on the other hand, was still healing and required help in his daily life. You cooked and cleaned, ran his errands and performed various other tasks that he was unable to do.

                  Currently, the both of you were in the kitchen, Kano seated in his wheelchair in front of the sink. He hadn’t shaved since he was injured, and he had grown an impressive, albeit scraggly beard. You were meeting with Commander Marude today and you both had to look your best.

                  “This is embarrassing.” Kano grumbled as you slathered shaving cream on his face.

                  “It’s not that bad.” You replied, wiping your hands off on a dish towel before grabbing the razor.

                  “You can’t tell anyone about this.” He growled, dark eyes glaring up at you.

                  You smirked. “Kano, stop being a baby. Look at this like a bonding experience.” You said before pressing the razor to his cheek and swiping the hair away. The two of you had been doing a lot of bonding the past few weeks.

                  It wasn’t enough that you had to live in such close quarters. Your brother tried to do things by himself, but you still had to help him dress and wash his hair. He hated it, you knew, but he was family and there was no one else. You had him, and he had you; the only family either of you had left in this world.

                  It didn’t take long to shave his scruff off and then you brushed your fingers through his still damp hair, styling it into a somewhat professional look. “There, all done.” You said with a smile. You were dressed in a white button up and a black pencil skirt with black heels. You had woken early to shower and style your hair; you wanted to look presentable for the Commander. After all, he very well may be firing you.

                  Your insubordination was grounds for dismissal, but you hoped that you would be able to argue your case. “Ready?” Kano asked from where he had wheeled himself to the door.

                  You nodded. “Ready.” Before pushing him down the hallway to the elevator. Once on ground level you helped Kano into his car stowing his wheelchair in the back. Taking the driver’s seat, you carefully drove to the Head Office; you only had a learner’s permit and weren’t yet comfortable driving in Tokyo.

                  You parked in the attached garage and wheeled Kano into the building and through countless hallways and elevators before making it to the Commander’s office. “Don’t be so nervous.” Kano admonished.

                  You narrowed your eyes down at your brother. “Who says I’m nervous?”

                  “I can sense it.” He replied coolly. “Just relax.”

                  “Easy for you to say.” You grumbled before knocking gently on the office door.

                  “Enter.” Marude called from within.

                  Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and pushed Kano inside, shutting the door behind you. The Commander looked up from his computer, his expression neutral. Your heart skipped a beat nonetheless.

                  “Take a seat.” He said, motioning you to the chair on the left.

                  You took it quickly while Kano parked himself beside you and folded his good hand in his lap. You sat there, brimming with nervous energy. It took all of your self-control to keep yourself from tapping your foot. Outwardly, you radiated calm like a good investigator while Marude stared you down, his dark eyes penetrating.

                  “Kano, how are your injuries?” he asked, addressing your brother first, to your utter relief.

                  Your brother shifted slightly. “Healing, sir.”

                  “Good.” The older man said before resting his elbows atop his desk and sighing. “I want to express my sincere condolences for the loss of your father. Logan was a good man and a good friend. I’ll miss him.”

                  “Thank you, sir.” You replied, your voice shaking slightly. Your father’s death still felt fresh, the wound still raw, but slowly healing.

                  “I visited his grave not too long ago; it was beautiful.” He said. “You two did a good job.”

                  “It was his wish for something simple.” Kano explained. “He wasn’t a man of ceremony.”

                  Marude smirked. “No, he wasn’t.” he then sighed again and leaned back in his seat. “I called you both here today for different reasons.” He turned his gaze to you. “(Y/n), you disobeyed a direct order from a commanding officer; a fireable offense.”

                  Your cheeks burned, and you cast your eyes down to the floor. “I understand, sir.”

                  “However, I am not going to dismiss you.”

                  At that your head shot up and your eyes widened. “E-excuse me?”

                  Marude scowled. “You showed tremendous bravery during the raid on the 11th Ward. Without any regard for your own safety, you rushed into danger to save your comrades. It doesn’t matter that they were family; you still did it. You have a selflessness that is hard to find. Because of this and because I know it’s what Logan would have wanted, I am offering you an official position within the CCG.”

                 “S-sir, I don’t know what to say.” You replied, thoughts swirling in your head. You weren’t being fired. He was offering you a job! An official position. You glanced over at Kano and he gave you an encouraging nod, a prideful gleam in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, you replied. “Commander, I would be honored to accept.”

                 The man smiled slightly. “Welcome aboard, (y/n). Just be sure to follow orders in the future, okay?”

                 You nodded rapidly, too giddy to do much else. You couldn’t believe it. You were an official investigator now! And you still had a job. You felt like an immense weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

                 “Kano, you are being promoted to Rank 1.” Marude announced, turning his gaze to your brother.

                 Kano’s eyes widened, and he blinked dumbly at the other man. “W-what?”

                 “You heard me, son.” Marude replied with a smirk.

                 “B-but.” Your brother sputtered, so different from his usual collected self. “I-I don’t deserve this. I’m too young…”

                 “Nonsense.” The Commander shook his head. “You killed five ghouls during the raid and covered the escape of your teammates. If you’re not deserving, I’d like to see who is.”

                 “Thank you, sir.” Kano said, looking thoroughly shocked. “If I could salute you, I would.”

                 “Don’t be so formal, Kano.” Marude chided him. “Be happy. You look like you just ate some bad sushi.”

                 “I am happy, sir. I’m just shocked, that’s all.”

                 “Well, you’d best get over it, son. Once you’re healed you’ll be getting new assignments.” Marude said. “Now, I have another meeting I need to be getting to. The both of you are dismissed.”

                 After saying your goodbyes, Marude shooed you from his office and you pushed your brother quickly out the door. The both of you were silent as you pushed him down the hallway. You still had a job and your brother had earned a promotion; things were looking up. When you reached the elevator, you pressed the down button and waited.

                 Kano finally broke the silence. “I can’t believe it. I’m a Rank 1.”

                 “You earned it.” You replied, squeezing his shoulder.

                 “I’m too young, I’m only twenty-six." He said, fidgeting slightly. “People will think Marude is playing favorites.”

                 “No, they won’t.” you said, shaking your head. “Kano, you’re an awesome Investigator, give yourself more credit.”

                 “It’s going to take me time to adjust.” He replied as the door opened.

                 Smiling, you pushed him inside the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. “Well, at least I still have a job.”

                 “You’re lucky; don’t be so reckless in the future.” He chided you as the doors closed and the elevator began its slow descent downwards.

                 Rolling your eyes, you flicked his ear. “No promises.”

 

* * *

 

 

                 “Remember, my appointment is at seven; make sure you’re awake.” Kano reminded you as you helped ready him for bed later that evening.

                 You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes as you buttoned up his nightshirt. “I know, Kano. I’ll set my alarm.”

                 “I know how you like to oversleep.” He said, his eyes narrowing. “Tomorrow is important; the doctor will decide if my casts can come off and I don’t want to miss it.”

                 “Kano, I know.” You retorted, not keeping the whine out of your voice. You sincerely hoped that his casts could come off; you needed to have your own space for a while. “I’ll make sure I’m up bright eyed and bushy tailed to chauffeur my king to his appointment.” You scoffed, bowing with a flourish.

                 “Don’t be facetious, little sister.” Kano growled, unamused.

                 “How about I let you sleep in your wheelchair all night?” you asked, crossing your arms. “I mean, I think it’d be hilarious to watch you try to get into bed by yourself.”

                 “You wouldn’t.” he said, eyes narrowing.

                 You sighed. “No, I wouldn’t. Because I’m a good person and even though you’re an annoying butt-head sometimes, you’re still my brother.” You offered your hand to him and he took it in his good one before you helped pull him out of the chair and then carefully guided him to lay down on the bed. You pulled the covers up over his bandaged legs. “There, comfy?” you asked.

                 He nodded. You pushed his wheelchair into a corner before heading for the door and turning out the light. “(Y/n), I know I can be an ass, but I appreciate what you’re doing for me.” Kano called to you. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you, for everything.”

                 You smiled and shook your head. “You don’t have to thank me. You’d do the same for me.”

                 You saw your brother smile faintly in the dim light before you wished him goodnight and shut the door gently behind you. Sighing, you set about getting yourself ready for bed. You changed into shorts and a tank-top before brushing your teeth.

                 You folded out the futon and slipped under the covers before closing your eyes and clearing your mind. However, just as you were slipping off into the world of dreams, a noise outside the apartment caught your attention. From where you lay in the living room, you were only ten feet from the door and you could hear movement outside in the hallway. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be activity at all hours of the night, some of Kano’s neighbors worked third shift and would come and go during the night. However, someone was shuffling just outside the door, you could see the shadows cast by their feet.

                 You were on high alert in an instant, heart beating rapidly and breath quickening. Kano’s building was very safe, but it was close to midnight and anyone loitering at this hour couldn’t have good intentions. You remained perfectly still, listening with rapt attention, your eyes glued to the shadows under the door.

                 You were just about to reach for your quinque and investigate when the feet suddenly vanished, the sound of footsteps retreating down the hallway until all was quiet once again. It took some time for your heartrate and breathing to return to normal and after double checking the locks on the door, you returned to bed, making sure your quinque case was within reach; just in case.

 

* * *

 

 

                 The next morning you awoke to your blaring alarm at 5:30am. Groaning, you dragged yourself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. You then dressed in a t-shirt and jeans before going and getting Kano up. After helping him dress in a button up and slacks, you ran a comb through his hair and made the both of you breakfast.

                 You decided not to tell him about the mysterious visitor last night. You didn’t want to worry him, and nothing had come of it, so you weren’t going to dwell on it. However, when you were leaving the apartment, you noticed something on the ground in front of the door as you were pushing Kano through.

                 Heart leaping into your throat, you knelt quickly to pick up the item; a plain envelope. “What’s that?” Kano asked.

                 “J-just some mail.” You said, stuffing the letter into your purse before he could look at it more closely. “Probably just some official documents from the CCG.”

                 Kano quirked an eyebrow but didn’t press for more information. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

                 Nodding, you pushed him down the hallway towards the elevator, the letter burning a hole in your purse.

 

* * *

 

 

                Two more weeks. That’s how much longer Kano would have to wear his casts. He was healing well, but broken bones took time to heal and there was no speeding the process unfortunately. You were getting restless. You loved your brother but living in such close quarters was beginning to grate on the both of you.

                You didn’t have a dresser, instead all of your clothes were folded and organized in your suitcases. The bathroom was a disaster area with your combined toiletry products. Kano was becoming increasingly frustrated with his inability to care for himself. You knew he hated relying on you, but it was better you than some stranger.

                It was two days after his latest doctor appointment and you had to get out of the apartment. You needed room to breath and Kano needed some time to himself as well. So, you found yourself at the Head Office in the training room slicing up dummies with your quinque. It was late in the evening, close to 8pm and the building was mostly empty aside from Investigators finishing up last minute reports.

                You liked the solitude. You couldn’t remember the last time you had truly been alone. Your thoughts drifted as you ran through your training. Your quinque felt like an extension of your body as it sliced and diced dummies. Soon you had an impressive pile of growing limbs around you, but you were still energized, most likely from weeks of inactivity.

                Just as you were heading to the supply closet to get a fresh batch of dummies out, you heard the training room doors creak open. Whipping your head around, you found Juuzou enter the room, a quinque case in hand. His red eyes widened when he saw you before a smile tugged at his stitched lips. “(Y/n)! Hey.” He said, giving you a wave as he approached.

                You remembered your conversation with Shinohara. He had said that Juuzou didn’t really care about other people, but he seemed to care about you. He had practically begged you to foster a friendship with the strange boy, hoping that your influence would help him become a better person. You weren’t sure how much you could help, but you were willing to try. You weren’t even upset about what he had said anymore; his words hadn’t been malicious, just blunt.

                “Hey, Juuzou.” You replied, turning to face him. “What brings you here?”

                “I was going to cut up some dummies with my new quinque.” He said, ruby eyes shining brightly as he held up his briefcase. “What are _you_ doing here? It’s pretty late.”

                You quirked an eyebrow at him. “Training. I’ve been sitting on my butt the past few weeks and I needed some time to myself.”

                “You’re not wearing your sling anymore.” He observed.

                “Yeah, doctor gave me a clean bill of health.” You said as you rotated the affected limb. “It twinges every now and then, but nothing that I can’t handle.”

                The albino cocked his head to the side and regarded you thoughtfully. “Are you still mad at me?”

                Your eyes widened, and you shook your head. “No, I’m not.”

                “But you _were_ mad at me, right?” he pressed.

                You nodded. “Yes, but that was weeks ago.” You debated how much you should tell him about your conversation with Shinohara. Would he be offended, or would he simply not care? “Shinohara helped me work through some things.”

                Juuzou stepped closer. “I’m sorry about what I said. Shinohara helped me see that it was insensitive. You loved your father and I shouldn’t have been so dismissive.”

                You were shocked beyond belief. This you had not expected. “R-really?”

                He smiled. “I surprised you, didn’t I?” He giggled. “Look, I don’t really _feel_ things like other people do. I’m not even really sure what love is, but I know it’s important to a lot of people. I know what it’s like to be upset and mad. I don’t want to be the reason you feel like that.”

                “Juuzou, I-I don’t know what to say.” You replied, dumbstruck. “All is forgiven.”

                The boy smiled widely and darted forward to wrap his wiry arms around your neck in a tight hug. He was thin, but incredibly strong you found as he pressed himself against you, rubbing his cheek against yours. You blushed furiously. “I’m glad we’re friends again, (y/n).” he giggled, continuing to rub against you, his cheek cool against yours. “I’ll try to be more sensitive in the future, okay? I don’t want to upset you anymore.”

                 He finally released you but kept a tight grip on your shoulders as he held you at arm’s length. You were flushed and utterly confused. It took you several seconds to regain the ability to speak. “D-don’t worry about it, Juuzou. We’re good.”

                 The albino giggled again before quirking an eyebrow at you. “Why are you blushing?”

                 Your eyes widened, and you shook your head. “It’s hot in here.”

                 “No, it’s not.” He retorted, red eyes suddenly gleaming. “Are you embarrassed?”

                 “No!” you snapped, now growing angry. You wished that he’d take his hands off you.

                 “You are!” he snickered, raising one of his hands to bop you on the nose lightly. “You’re adorable when you blush.”

                 “Stop it!” you snapped, shaking his hands off and retreating a few steps. “I-I have to be getting home; Kano needs me.”

                 Juuzou gave you a knowing look and waved you away. “Fine, go home and take care of your brother, but don’t think you’re off the hook.” He winked at you. “I’m gonna find other ways to make you blush.”

                You flushed darker and scowled before grabbing your quinque case and storming out of the training room. You needed a cold shower after _that_ interaction.

 

* * *

 

 

                 It was a Saturday morning. Kano was still fast asleep in bed and you were curled up on the futon amongst your covers as you flipped through TV channels. You had been trying to ignore the letter shoved deep within your purse, but you couldn’t any longer. You had to know what it said.

                 Slipping out of bed, you dug through your purse and found the blank envelope. It was as plain as could be; white with no adornments. Heart beating rapidly, you quickly tore it open and removed the letter within. With shaking fingers, you unfolded the piece of stationary, surprised by the quality. What greeted you was startlingly familiar.

                 A smiling fox face, identical to the one you had received all those weeks ago after you had been released from the hospital, was drawn on the paper. Beneath the illustration was written a poem:

 

_Blissful torture_

_I want you but can’t touch you_

_Still I long for you…_

Your face was burning, and your heart was pounding. Was this a love poem? Who would have sent you something like this? You couldn’t think of anyone who would. It was obvious that it was connected to whoever had sent you the flowers, the fox face was their symbol. Dread filled your stomach as you realized that whoever this was, knew where you lived, they had obviously been in the hallway the night they dropped this off. You had a stalker on your hands.

            Shoving the letter back into your purse, you were unsure what to do. There was no way you were going to tell Kano, he would just worry and unless this person became threatening, you would ignore it. You were a ghoul investigator. If anyone tried to hurt you, you were more than capable of defending yourself.

            However, a small part of you was flattered by the attention. No one had ever written you love poetry. You shook your head to stop your preening. You had to keep your head on straight. You made a vow to sleep with your quinque from now on and pushed thoughts of the letter from your mind.

           


	7. Chapter 7

            The day had finally arrived; Kano’s casts had come off and you were free to start looking for a new apartment. Your brother still had some restrictions, but for the most part he was able to return to his normal daily activities. You knew that he was eager to return to work and take on his new responsibilities as a Rank 1, but you urged him to take things slow lest he hurt himself again.

            Finding a place of your own was exciting and bittersweet. You had enjoyed the time you got to spend with your brother and the bonding you had shared, but you were itching for a place to call home.

            Apartment hunting in Tokyo was harder than you had expected. Trying to find a place with a decent commute and affordable rent was proving quite difficult. You were still waiting on your first paycheck from the CCG and even then, most places that you looked at were way out of your price range.

            After returning to Kano’s apartment after another day of fruitless searching, your brother suggested checking with the CCG’s housing department. It wasn’t uncommon for the bureau to provide affordable housing for its employees; especially with all the orphans they cared for.

            You worried what kind of apartment they would provide for you. Anything ‘affordable’ couldn’t be that great. You pictured a tiny, spartan apartment in your mind’s eye; something drab and depressing. That was the main reason you had held off on going to the CCG for help in the first place; you had wanted to be independent and find a place on your own. However, you needed to get out of Kano’s apartment, so you relented and visited the human resources department the next day.

            Upon entering the HR Department, you were greeted by a kindly older woman. You explained your situation and she told you to have a seat while she searched for available apartments. While she typed away on her computer, you sat quietly in your seat, resisting the urge to tap your foot; sitting still was not something you did easily.

            After about ten minutes, the woman clicked her tongue. “Well, there are a few units available in our Ward 1 building. They’re pre-fab units; all cookie-cutter basically.”

            That’s what you had been afraid of. “What about the other Wards?” you asked.

            “Where are you assigned?” she asked, typing away.

            “I haven’t been assigned yet, actually.” You explained. “But as long as the commute isn’t terrible I don’t mind.”

            “Well, we only have openings in Ward 1 right now.” She sighed, folding her hands atop the desk. “There are other investigators who are looking for roommates; would you be opposed?”

            You blinked at her. You hadn’t really thought about having a roommate. From a financial standpoint it made sense, but you worried what would happen if you didn’t get along. Living alone was preferable, but it looked like you’d either have to settle for a depressing apartment or sharing your space with a stranger. “Can I think about it?” you asked.

            The older woman smiled warmly and nodded. “Of course, dear. Take your time, but I will warn you these units go quick; especially if we find orphans.” She explained, adjusting her glasses. “How about I give you the address and you can check it out for yourself?”

            You nodded. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

            She smiled and stood. “No problem. It will just take me a moment.” She then walked into the back leaving you to worry your lower lip.

            You hated this. It was stressful enough trying to find a place to live. You wanted your apartment to be a home, not just a place that you slept. You also didn’t want to be too far from Kano; his apartment was in Ward 1, so you’d be close.

            You closed your eyes and sighed. This was all too much right now. Why couldn’t anything be simple?

            “(Y/n)?”

            Opening your eyes and looking to the side, you found Shinohara coming towards you. “Hey.”

            “You okay?” he asked, coming to stand beside your chair, his hands in his pockets.

            “Yeah, I’m just waiting.” You explained. “Apartment hunting is rough.”

            He nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I’ve been there. Your brother’s place not big enough for the two of you?”

            You shook your head. “Unfortunately, no. I’ve lived the past few weeks on his futon; I’m ready for my own space.”

            “Understandable.” He said with a smile, before placing a hand on your shoulder. “Word of warning; the CCG units kinda suck. If you can afford it, I’d look for something else.”

            You sighed. “That’s the thing, I _can’t_ afford it. This is kinda my last resort until I can start saving money and I don’t want a random roommate either.”

            Shinohara suddenly got a thoughtful look in his eyes before squeezing your shoulder and releasing you. “Well, I wish you the best of luck.”

            “Thanks.” You sighed. The man left, and you waited a few more minutes for the older woman to return. She gave you the address and a picture of the CCG apartments.

            “If you decide that you’re interested or want to look into a roommate, just let me know.” She said, giving you a bright smile before you left her office feeling like you hadn’t accomplished a thing.

            Sighing deeply, you folded up the printout and shoved it into your purse. Why was being an adult so hard? Maybe you should talk it out with Kano. He’d probably just tell you to take the apartment and save money for something you really wanted, but you didn’t want to do that.

            You wished that you had brought your quinque along; you were feeling the need to hack up some dummies. You could still hit the CCG’s gym and work out your stress there. However, you realized that working out in jeans and a t-shirt would not be the most comfortable thing.

            Feeling defeated, you decided to head home. Walking down the labyrinthine halls towards the exit, your mind wandered, and you soon found yourself getting turned around. How could you be so stupid? You were an investigator, getting lost in your place of work wouldn’t impress anyone.

            “(Y/n)!” you heard your name being called as you passed by an open office door.

            The sudden voice startled you and you stopped in your tracks to peer through the doorway. You recognized the office as Juuzou’s, but the albino was nowhere to be found. Instead, Seidou was seated at one of the desks. The young man waved you in.

            “Hey, what’re you doing here?” he asked, pushing aside a report he had been reading over.

            “I was just looking into apartments.” You explained with a weary sigh.

            “Finally moving out of Kano’s place?” he asked.

            You nodded. “Yeah, it was getting cramped.”

            An awkward silence fell between you and you stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Seidou looked equally uncomfortable and he coughed lightly. “W-well, I was just finishing up some paperwork and then I was gonna grab dinner. Want to join me?”

            You were just about to reply when something rammed into you from behind, causing you to pitch forward. You squeaked and strong arms wrapped around you from behind, halting your fall and pulling you back against a firm chest. “(Y/n)! Long time no see.” A voice chirped in your ear.

            You recognized it to be Juuzou, the stitching on his arm was also a giveaway. “J-Juuzou! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” You snapped, trying to struggle free of his grip.

            But the albino wasn’t budging. “That squeak was so cute.” He giggled, and you felt him nuzzling the back of you neck, causing a blush to spread across your face.

            Seidou appeared stunned, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He quickly regained his composure, his brow furrowing. “Juuzou! Let the girl go.” He ordered, his voice firm.

            Juuzou huffed and loosened his grip on you just enough that you were able to slip away from him. “She’s fine. Right, (y/n)?” he asked.

            You readjusted your clothing and scowled at the male. “Aside from the scare, yes, I’m fine.”

            “Have you guys met before?” Seidou asked, looking between you and the albino suspiciously.

            “Yeah, (y/n) and I are buds.” Juuzou said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

            Seidou gave you a questioning look and you nodded. “Yeah, he gave me a tour of the building when I was first here.”

            “So, what were you guys talking about?” Juuzou asked, releasing you to take a seat behind his desk.

            Seidou glared at the other male; you got a sense that these two did not get along. “Is that any of your business?”

            The albino rolled his eyes. “Someone’s grumpy today.”

            “I’m looking for an apartment.” You explained, trying to halt the argument you sensed was brewing.

            “Ooh, that’s exciting.” Juuzou said, cocking his head to the side. “Any luck?”

            You sighed and sunk into the remaining desk chair in front of you. “No, unfortunately. I’m gonna take a look at them, but I don’t think it feels right.”

            “Well, don’t rush into anything if you’re not ready for it.” Seidou advised. “I’m sure Kano won’t care if you have to live with him a little longer.”

            “I know, but I feel like such a burden.” You explained, resting your chin in your hand.

            “Y’know, y-you could always stay with me, until you find a place, of course.” Seidou said, his cheeks reddening.

            “R-really?” you asked, blushing slightly as well. Kano wouldn’t approve, you knew. He’d probably punch his friend on principle.

            “Yeah, I mean, I have an extra bedroom; I used to have a roommate.” He explained, running his fingers through his hair nervously. “I-It was just a thought.”

            “No, I appreciate it.” You said, giving him a reassuring smile. “But I don’t think Kano would approve.”

            “I’m sure he’d be fine with it.” Seidou said.

            Juuzou had been watching the exchange silently, a calculating look in his red eyes. His gaze slid to you and he toyed with the stiches in his lower lip. “I think Seidou has ulterior motives.” He stated simply, his gaze intense.

            You flushed and Seidou made an outraged sound. “Ulterior motives?” he asked, glaring at the male next to him. “Care to enlighten me?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

            Your eyes widened, and you braced yourself for the coming confrontation. Why couldn’t anything be simple? “G-guys…” you said, but a look from Juuzou silenced you.

            The albino turned his gaze to Seidou. “Tell the truth, Seidou. You wanna have sex with (y/n), don’t you?”

            The bluntness of the statement shocked and mortified you. You flushed dark red and wished that the floor would open up and swallow you whole. Seidou was flushed as well. “I-I _never_ said that.” He snapped.

            “You didn’t have to.” Juuzou replied calmly with a smirk. “It’s obvious. She’s the girl you’ve been talking about all these weeks, isn’t she?” he pressed, his smirk growing. “You think I don’t pay attention, but I do.”

            Seidou rose to his feet, teeth clenched. “Juuzou, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” He then turned to you. “(Y/n), I’m sorry about this. Juuzou doesn’t have any manners. I don’t have _ulterior_ motives like he’s implying.”

            You shook your head and stood. “Don’t worry about it. I think you two have some things you need to work out. I’ll just be going.” You said before quickly retreating from the office.

            You had never been so embarrassed in your entire life. Was what Juuzou had said true? Had Seidou been talking about you? You had gotten close to him during your recovery and you thought that he might be interested in you, but it was hard to tell what was true or not, especially when it came from Juuzou. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think the albino was jealous of Seidou’s offer and wanted to stir things up.

            You shook your head as you walked towards the nearest elevator. Just as you were punching the button for the ground floor, a hand fell on your shoulder. Turning, you found Juuzou standing there. “Are you mad?” he asked, head cocked to the side.

            Your eyes narrowed. “I’m embarrassed, Juuzou. Why would you say that?”

            “Because it’s true?” he asked with a shrug. The elevator doors opened with a ‘chime’ and you stepped inside, the albino following.

            You pressed the first-floor button and leaned against the wall of the elevator. “Just because something’s true doesn’t mean you say it out loud like that. You embarrassed me _and_ Seidou.”

            Juuzou snorted. “Seidou doesn’t like me anyway; I get under his skin.”

            “I can see why.” You scoffed. “And just because he’s nice to me, doesn’t mean he wants to sleep with me.”

            The albino scowled and brushed his snowy locks out of his face. “He’s been talking about a girl the past few weeks. He says she’s beautiful and nice; has a great body.” He said, his ruby eyes raking up and down your figure. You flushed and crossed your arms. “He talked about how she cooked for him and that she was everything he wanted in a woman. If he’s not talking about you, then who?”

            Your blush intensified. “I’m not the only girl in the world. There are plenty of people he could be talking about.”

            “I don’t think so.” Juuzou said.

            “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said, the elevator doors opening. You exited quickly and made a beeline for the exit, Juuzou following.

            “(Y/n), wait.”

            Sighing, you stopped with your hand on the door handle. You turned to face him expectantly.

            “Look, I’m sorry that you’re upset.” He said, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “But I think you should always be straightforward with people. Seidou isn’t willing to be honest with you and that makes him dangerous.”

            You quirked an eyebrow. “Juuzou, he’s not dangerous. He’s a very nice man, not to mention my brother’s best friend.”

            “(Y/n), I want you to move in with me.” He stated bluntly, his ruby eyes watching you intently. “I have an extra bedroom; you’ll be safer that way.”

            Your eyes widened, and you felt your mouth open slightly in shock. What was happening? “W-what are you talking about?” you stammered. “What do I need to be kept safe from?”

            “Guys like Seidou.” He stated simply.

            Your thoughts immediately went to the mysterious notes that you had received and suddenly Juuzou’s concern wasn’t that farfetched. You weren’t going to tell him about your stalker, but maybe he had a point. Living on your own may not be the safest thing right now. “I still don’t believe that he’s dangerous, but I’ll think about your offer, okay?” you said, before pushing the door open.

            He caught you by the arm before you walked away. “(Y/n), I know you think I’m crazy, but I want you to be safe. This is a dangerous city.”

            “Thank you for the concern, Juuzou.” You said, before slipping from his grasp and heading off down the street to hail a cab.

            Night had fallen; streetlights illuminated your path as you walked to the nearest corner, keeping your eyes peeled for a taxi. Your mind was racing as you walked and you really weren’t paying attention to where you were going. You couldn’t tell Kano any of this; he’d kill Seidou if it was true. You didn’t want to believe it and you were more inclined to trust his word over Juuzou’s.

            You continued to walk and there was still no sign of a taxi. You didn’t really mind walking home; Kano’s apartment was only a twenty-minute walk from the office; it would help to clear your mind. The crowds thinned as you neared Kano’s apartment, but you weren’t concerned; ghouls were basically unheard of in Ward 1 due to the heavy CCG presence.

            However, you suddenly found yourself alone as you walked, the traffic had even died down. The hairs on the back of your neck rose, but you squashed down the feeling of unease; you were safe, you were fine. No reason to panic. In that moment, you wished that you had your quinque with you, if only to comfort you. _You’re fine. It’s safe. Stop being stupid_. You chided yourself as you quickened your pace, your footfalls sounding too loud in the quiet, night air.

            Your fingers itched to grab your phone and call Kano, if only to hear his voice and have him talk some sense into you. You were only ten minutes from his building, you would be fine.

            You passed by an alleyway and that’s when it happened. You felt something scaly wrap around your ankle before you were violently yanked to the ground and pulled into the shadows. You attempted to scream, but another scaly appendage quickly wrapped around your mouth, muffling your cries. Your purse fell to the ground and you heard the sound of your phone sliding across the asphalt.

            Struggling, you attempted to kick the tentacle wrapped around your ankle away, but another wrapped around your legs, immobilizing you, while a fourth pinned your arms to your sides. You were facing a rinkaku ghoul and you were weaponless; you were going to die here. You stopped fighting, knowing that you had to preserve your energy for an opening to escape.

            You were slowly dragged across the rough ground, your back scraping against rocks that tore your shirt. You tried to control your breathing, but you were dangerously close to hyperventilating and the tentacle around your mouth was making it hard to breath.

            As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you looked up to see an older man standing over you. He was maybe late twenties with dirty black hair and a scarred face. His corneas were black, and his irises were glowing red. He licked his lips and knelt over you. “Hey, pretty thing.” He purred. “You smell good; bet you taste even better.”

            Using his kagune, he forced you onto your knees and tilted your head so that your neck was exposed to him. Heart pounding, you knew that he was going to rip out your throat. You renewed your struggling, whimpering as you tried to break free, but his kagune simply tightened down on you to the point where you could no longer breath.

            “Now, now.” He chided, his breath hot against your neck. “Don’t struggle; I don’t wanna make a mess.”

            Just as your vision was beginning to darken around the edges and you had given up, the ghoul sucked in a pained breath and his kagune loosened, dropping you to the cold pavement. Gasping and coughing as you breathed in sweet, life giving air, you looked up to find a bloodred scythe protruding from the ghoul’s chest.

            The monster’s blood dripped from the blade to the asphalt below and your would-be predator let out one single, shuddering breath, before falling forward off the blade to collapse before you.

            Your chest rose and fell with every breath you took, your eyes wide as you focused on your savior. Juuzou stood above the dead ghoul, his quinque resting across his shoulders. His red eyes were filled with a cool hatred. Kicking the ghoul once to make sure he was dead, he stepped over the body to kneel before you. “You okay?” he asked, his gaze now tender. “Did he hurt you?”

            “N-no.” you stammered before taking Juuzou’s offered hand and getting to your feet. “T-thank you.”

            Juuzou deactivated his quinque. “I’m glad I decided to follow you; you would be dead otherwise.”

            You blinked at him. “Y-you followed me? Why?”

            He shrugged. “I had a bad feeling and my instincts are usually right.” He smiled slightly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

            “M-me too.” You said, still shell-shocked. You thought you were dead, if not for Juuzou you would be. You owed him everything. You were suddenly overcome with emotion as your adrenaline left your body and you began to shake. “I-I owe you everything.” It was suddenly hard to breath and you realized that you were having a panic attack.

            “(Y/n)?” he asked, gripping your shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

            “I-I’m fine.” You stammered, teeth chattering.

            “No, you’re not.” He said before pulling you into a gentle hug.

            He simply held you while you continued to shake, gently rubbing your back to calm you. It took a few minutes before you finally relaxed. You pulled away from him, feeling stupid and weak. You were a ghoul investigator, you shouldn’t go to pieces like this. “I’m sorry.” You said, flushing in embarrassment.

            “It’s okay.” He said, watching you intently. “But I think this is a prime example of why you should move in with me.”

            You laughed despite yourself, the action feeling good after your near-death experience. You couldn’t really refuse the man who had just saved your life. “Okay, let’s do it.”

            Juuzou’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely before hugging you tightly. “We’re roomies now.” He giggled before releasing you and picking up your discarded belongings. Handing them back to you, he hooked a thumb toward the street. “Let’s report this and I’ll walk you home.”

            You smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

            To say that Kano was displeased with your decision to move in with Juuzou would be an understatement. Your brother had flat-out refused to let you go through with it at first, but after a heated argument and you pointing out that the guy _had_ saved your life, he had relented.

            It didn’t take long to pack up your belongings since most of your meager possessions were still in your suitcases. Despite his misgivings, Kano drove you to Juuzou’s place and helped carry your things up to his apartment.

            The albino greeted you at the door with a wide smile. “Hey guys!” he chirped, holding the door open and waving you through.

            Stepping into his apartment, you found yourself in a decent sized room with a living space to the left and a kitchen to your right. It was much more orderly than you had originally envisioned.

            The kitchen counters were clutter-free, the hardwood floors were nicely polished with a few throw rugs here and there. You were pleasantly surprised and relieved that the young man knew how to clean; you had worried that you’d be the one in charge of that chore in this arrangement.

            “Your room is this way, (y/n).” Juuzou said, motioning you to follow him through the front room and down a narrow hallway. He led you through the last door on the right, passing by a door to the left along the way. Kano followed behind with your bags. “Here you go.” Juuzou said, stepping to the side so that you could look around.

            The room was larger than you had anticipated. A full-sized bed was pushed into the left corner and was made up with simple white sheets, you would have to get something more personalized later. A circular rug took up much of the floor-space, with wood flooring peeking out from beneath it. A desk was pressed against the far wall with an empty bookcase standing to the right of it and a dresser sat against the right-hand wall. “This is nice.” You said.

            “Yeah, sorry there’s no window.” The albino said as Kano moved to set your bags down on the bed.

            You shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, I probably won’t be spending much time in here anyway.” You then turned to Kano. “Thanks for your help.”

            “No problem, little sister.” He said before his dark gaze slid to Juuzou who still stood by the doorway. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

            “Yes, I’m sure.” You hissed back, eyes darting worriedly to Juuzou to see if he had overheard, but he seemed unperturbed. You then gave your brother a pointed look and forced a smile on your face to keep Juuzou from thinking anything was amiss. “Why don’t you stay for lunch?”

            Kano shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve got some things I gotta do at home, so I’ll see you later.” He leaned down and gave you a hug and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

            “Of course.” You said before seeing him to the door.

            Once the door had shut firmly behind him, Juuzou clicked his tongue and leaned against the back of the sofa. “Your brother didn’t want you to move in here, did he?”

            Your eyes widened, and you turned to face the albino, your cheeks reddening. “W-what makes you say that?”

            Juuzou rolled his eyes. “Instincts, (y/n). We’ve talked about this.” He pushed away from the couch and headed into the kitchen. “Anyway, want some lunch?”

            “Um, sure.” You said, confused by his sudden change of topic, but relieved. Explaining to Juuzou why Kano didn’t want you living with him was an uncomfortable conversation you didn’t wish to have.

            After several minutes of deliberation, you both decided to order in lunch. You sat side by side on the sofa eating your lunches in companionable silence. As you ate, your gaze explored the apartment in more detail and you found that there were very few decorations on the plain white walls. The furniture looked like it was barely used as well.

            You had expected someone like Juuzou who had such a colorful personality to have decorated in some way, but obviously he hadn’t. “Juuzou, what do you do in your free time?” you asked out of curiosity, setting your empty plate on the coffee table.

            The albino appeared surprised by your question. It was the first time that you could recall seeing him caught off guard and he took a moment to swallow his food before responding. “What do you mean?” he asked, head cocked to the side.

            You shrugged. “What are your hobbies? What do you do for fun?” you asked. “Any favorite TV shows or books?”

            “Not really.” He said with a shrug, suddenly looking closed off.

            “Come on, there has to be something.” You pressed. “How about I tell you my hobbies?” When he declined to answer, you took that as a ‘yes’. “Well, I like to read and watch movies. I play video-games occasionally. I like to practice yoga and take long walks and listen to music.” When he still declined to answer you furrowed your brow. “Juuzou, what do you do when you get home from work?”

            “I go hunting.” He stated simply, setting his now empty plate next to yours on the table. His ruby gaze met yours. “That’s what I do for fun.”

            “Hunting?” you asked, heart beginning to beat a little faster. “H-hunting what?”

            “Ghouls, of course.” He said, offering you an angelic smile. “That’s how I unwind.”

            “Why?” you asked.

            The albino’s eyes were suddenly sad, and his gaze slid to the side to avoid meeting yours. “It takes my mind off things, distracts me.” He explained, his voice hushed. “Why should I look forward to coming home to an empty apartment every night?”

            You were suddenly filled with sympathy for the boy. His upbringing wouldn’t have allowed him to cultivate any hobbies or interests aside from killing. It’s what he had been raised to do. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” You said resolutely, scooting closer to him and placing a hand on his thin shoulder. “I’m here now.”

            He turned to look at you once more, a slight smile on his face. “You’re special, you know that?”

            You flushed and shook your head. “I’m not special, Juuzou.”

            “Yes, you are.” He insisted. “No one has ever been this nice to me, other than Shinohara.” He explained. “Everyone either ignores me or treats me like a monster. You don’t though, you treat me like a person.” He pulled at the stitching in his lip. “No one’s ever done that. I’m not used to it.”

            You smiled sadly and tentatively wrapped your arms around him. “I’m sorry, Juuzou. Your past doesn’t define you. You get to decide who you are, don’t let anyone else tell you differently.”

            He stiffened at your touch, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around you hesitantly. “Thank you, (y/n).”

            You smiled and pulled away from him. “No problem, Juuzou. We’re friends, right?” You then sighed as you turned your attention to your dirty dishes. “Why don’t we stay in tonight and watch a movie? I’ll show you how to have fun without hunting down ghouls.”

            Juuzou smiled widely. “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Several days after moving in with Juuzou, the both of you were summoned to the 20th Ward Branch for a meeting. You were unsure why you were involved, but since the order came from Marude, you knew better than to argue.

            When you arrived in the designated meeting room, you were surprised to find Kano seated at the conference table. Juuzou quickly moved to join his partner and you made your way over to your brother. “What are you doing here?” you asked as you took the seat to his left.

            “Didn’t Marude call you?” he asked.

            “He just told me to be here.” You explained.

            Kano rolled his eyes. “You’ve been assigned as my partner; it’s a bit unorthodox since we’re both technically junior investigators, but Marude made a special exception for us.” He explained. “We’re being assigned a case today.”

            You blinked dumbly at your brother for several moments while all of his sunk in. You were partners now and you were relieved. You knew that you would have eventually been assigned a partner, but you were glad that it was Kano and not some stranger. “That’s great!” you said happily. “And we’re getting a mission. This is awesome.”

            “Tone it town.” Kano snapped, eyes darting around the room. “Act professional.”

            You frowned and leaned back in your seat while you waited for the rest of the investigators to arrive. Seidou soon entered with his partner Hoji. The last two investigators to arrive were new faces. One was a tall, heavily built man and his partner was a slight blonde woman with piercing purple eyes. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” The tall man said as he took a seat at the head of the table, the woman sat cattycorner to him. “We’re here to discuss the progress of our investigations into the Binge Eater and the Gourmet and to also assign our newest team a case.” He said, nodding towards you and your brother.

             “That’s Kotaro Amon.” Kano hissed into your ear. “He’s a First Class and his partner is Akira Mado, Rank 2.”

             “Kano and (y/n) Ellis have been assigned the newest ghoul on our radar.” Amon announced, instructing everyone to open the folders in front of them and to turn to a specific page. “The CCG is calling him the Vigilante. No one has ever seen his mask and the only reason we know that he’s male is from analyzing his kagune fluids. We call him the Vigilante because the only predations we have been able to link to him are criminals. He’s only recently come to the 20th Ward for reasons unknown, but his handiwork has been found in several Wards.” Amon explained. “Team Ellis, we want this ghoul found and captured, alive if able.”

             “Alive?” Kano questioned.

             Amon nodded. “Since he only preys on criminals, it is our hope that he may be open to sharing information with us. He will be imprisoned in Cochlea, of course, but he may prove useful to our mission.”

             Amon continued to talk about the Binge Eater and the Gourmet, but you were too focused on reading over the Vigilante’s file. This certainly was an interesting ghoul. Perhaps he only hunted criminals to avoid attention? And why had he just recently come to the 20th Ward? You were itching to begin your investigation, but you had to sit and endure the rest of the meeting that didn’t involve you.

             Juuzou sat across from you and when your eyes met he mimed falling asleep and winked at you when you had to stifle a giggle. Kano jabbed his elbow into your ribs to stifle you and you ended up yelping loudly in pain. All eyes turned to you and you sent a glare towards Kano before folding your arms and sinking into your seat; it wasn’t your fault that you were so restless.

            Once the meeting finally ended, you shot out of the conference hall like a bullet, wanting to avoid the impending lecture from Kano. Juuzou caught up to you in the hallway. “So unprofessional of you, (y/n).” he chided with a giggle.

            You shoved his shoulder. “It was your fault.”

            “Excuse me.”

            Turning, you found Amon standing before you with a bemused expression on his face. You blushed deeply and found yourself immediately standing at attention while Juuzou slouched against the wall next to you. “S-sir.” You stammered.

            “No need to be so formal.” He chuckled. “I just wanted to formally introduce myself. I don’t believe we’ve met.” He said, offering you a slight bow. “I’m Kotaro Amon.”

            “(Y/n) Ellis.” You replied with a bow. “I’m sorry for my behavior.”

            “No need. I know that meetings can be dull.” He said before his gaze slid to Juuzou. “Suzuya, stand up straight.”

            The albino rolled his eyes before complying with a heavy sigh. “Why do you gotta be so uptight, Amon?”

            “Because you don’t have a professional bone in your body.” Amon snapped back before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply. “I hope Juuzou wasn’t bothering you just now.”

            You shook your head. “Of course not.”

            “Why do you think I’d be bothering her?” Juuzou asked, cocking his head up at Amon.

            “No reason.” Amon said, his eyes narrowing before returning his attention to you. “I wish you and Kano the best of luck with your investigation. I’m eager to see what you can do, (y/n).” And with that he bid you farewell before walking off down the hallway.

            “He’s got the biggest stick up his ass.” Juuzou grumbled once the man was out of earshot.

            “Juuzou!” you admonished.

            “It’s true.” He grumbled. “He’s always telling me to tuck in my shirt and to cut my hair. I hate it.”

            “He’s just looking out for you.” You explained.

            “I don’t need him to.” He scoffed before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “I’ve got you for that now.” He giggled. “And you’re more fun to look at.”

            “Stop that.” You snapped, trying halfheartedly to disengage his arm from around your neck. “You shouldn’t talk like that.”

            “Why not?” he asked, cocking his head to the side with a knowing glint in his eye.

            You flushed. “People are gonna get the wrong idea about us.” You explained, thankful that you were the only ones in the hallway; everyone else was still in the conference room.

            “What? That we're _lovers_?” he sang the word into your ear as his arms slid down around your waist, his chest moving to press against your back. “What’s so bad about that?”

            Your face was on fire and his hot breath on your neck was not helping matters. “B-because it’s not true.”

            “They don’t need to know that.” He purred, nuzzling your hair. “And I don’t mind if they think we are. Keeps guys away from you.”

            You were about to reply when the conference room opened and out walked Kano and Seidou. Your brother took one look at you and Juuzou and his gaze turned furious. “Hands off, Suzuya.” He snapped.

            Juuzou loosened his grip on you and you stepped away from him, feeling hot and flustered. You gave your brother a sheepish look and beside him Seidou looked stunned. “No harm, no foul Kano.” You said, hoping that your brother would leave it at that and not make a scene. “Hey, Seidou.” You greeted the other man, giving him a slight smile.

            The young man picked his jaw off the floor and gave you a slight smile. “Hey, (y/n).”

            “(Y/n), we need to do some groundwork for our investigation.” Kano said, gripping your wrist. “Come on, to my office.”

            “I’ll see you at home, Juuzou!” you called as your brother pulled you down the hallway. The albino simply waved, and you could hear him laughing as you were dragged away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            “The Vigilante has been active in this neighborhood recently.” Kano said as you walked alongside him down a narrow city street far from the bustling city center. “The CCG got a tip that there’s a drug dealer who operates around here. Judging from the ghoul’s movements, he’s our most likely target.

            You nodded and tightened your grip on your quinque case. You were both dressed in dark shirts and pants to avoid detection as you searched for your dealer. It took some time, but eventually you found an older man tucked away in an alley doing business with a group of teens. Money was exchanged for small baggies of powder and the group quickly left, not noticing you and your brother hidden in the shadows nearby. It felt wrong to let them go, but your mission was more important.

             An hour passed in tense silence as you watched the drug dealer sell his wares. Your legs were cramping, and you wanted to call the mission a bust, but Kano suddenly stiffened next to you, his attention solely on the thin dealer. “What is it?” you asked.

             “I saw something.” He hissed, gripping his quinque case.

             Several tense moments passed where you barely breathed, and your heart beat a rapid rhythm against your rib-cage. You were just about to burst from the tension when a figure dropped down on the drug dealer from above. You saw the telltale outline of a rinkaku kagune in the dim light.

             “Move!” Kano roared, shooting to his feet and activating his quinque in one swift motion, the halberd appearing in his hands as he sprinted towards the man.

             You followed suit, activating your quinque and racing after your brother. You could already hear the screams and smell the blood in the air. The ghoul was dressed all in black and his head was hooded. Kano reached him first, jabbing his halberd into one of the ghoul’s rinkaku tentacles.

             You heard the ghoul hiss and he lashed out, trying to sweep your brother’s feet out from under him, but he leapt over the appendage and slashed downwards with his halberd, slicing off one of the tentacles. The ghoul howled and tossed the dealer aside before charging Kano, his remaining tentacles poised to strike.

             Darting around behind him, you slashed at his tentacles, chopping another off, blood and kagune fluid sprayed out of the wound and splattered on your face and clothing. The ghoul yelped and lashed out, catching you in the chest and sending you flying into a wall. The breath was knocked out of you and you crumpled to the ground, trying to stay conscious as the ghoul bore down on you.

             A tentacle wrapped around your neck and pulled you to your feet before slamming you against the wall again, pinning you there as he slowly stalked towards you. Gripping your katana, you moved to slice upward, but another tentacle quickly wrapped around your wrist and squeezed until you released the weapon. You could barely breathe, the tentacle pulsated disgustingly against your skin as the ghoul continued his approach.

             You couldn’t see Kano and you were struggling for breath as black dots began to cloud your vision. “Why are _you_ here?” the ghoul hissed, his voice muffled. You could see nothing of his face, his hood was deep enough to keep his visage shrouded in shadow until he was directly in front of you.

              He loomed over your pinned body, he was close enough that you could feel his body heat. Your free hand came up to pull feebly at the tentacle around your neck and you whimpered, praying that Kano would suddenly appear from the shadows and save you. “We just want to talk.” You gasped, hoping to buy yourself more time.

              You heard the ghoul chuckle and he pressed himself against you, the tentacle around your neck loosening fractionally. “Well, I’m all ears, _(y/n)_.” he purred, his mask nuzzling the side of your face.

              Your eyes widened at the use of your name. How the hell did this ghoul know who you were? Your eyes slowly lifted, and you nearly fainted at what you saw.

             Smirking down at you was a beautiful fox-face mask.

_Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

            Your heart was threatening to burst out of your chest. Your breath was coming in shallow gasps. Hot breath hit your cheek through slits in the ghoul’s mask.       

            The narrow eyes of the fox mask stared down at you, his gaze making your skin crawl. Who the hell was this guy? How did a _ghoul_ know your name?

            “Cat got your tongue?” he chuckled, his breath puffing against your face.

            “W-who are you?” you stammered, bravely meeting his eyes. This ghoul had made it quite clear that he didn’t intend to kill you. For now, you were safe, but you weren’t eager to push your luck.

            You couldn’t see anything aside from the ghoul pressed against you. There was no sign of Kano and you feared that he may have been knocked out during the fight. One of the ghoul’s kagune tentacles was still wrapped around your neck while two others gripped your wrists, keeping your arms pinned to your sides. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the glint of your quinque laying discarded at your feet from where the ghoul had disarmed you.

             Despite your situation, you forced yourself to remain calm. You weren’t dead yet and your captor appeared to enjoy toying with you. If you could just keep a level-head, you might survive this.

             The ghoul snorted and leaned back away from your face while keeping himself pressed against you. “I thought you would have recognized me.” He cocked his head to the side, his hood falling to reveal curved ears protruding from the top of his mask and shaggy black hair. “After all, I _did_ save your life.”

             “W-what?” you asked, blinking in confusion.

             He nodded. “I guess I can’t be _too_ upset that you don’t recognize me. I _was_ wearing a different mask.” He explained. “ _I_ saved you from Tora.”

             Your eyes widened, and your mind instantly went back to that awful night all those weeks ago. Tora had been the one that killed your father and would have killed you if this ghoul hadn’t stepped in to protect you. You still didn’t understand why he had saved you and here he was, pinning you to the wall of a dark back-alley. And even more unsettling was the fact that he was the one who had been stalking you. “What do you want?” you growled, suddenly furious. “Why have you been stalking me?”

             He chuckled, and you felt his kagune squeeze your wrists; the appendages smooth and warm against your skin. “I thought it was obvious. I find you interesting. I find you attractive.” He leaned in again and you flinched away, but the tentacle around your neck kept you firmly in place as he sniffed at you through his mask. “I’ve never smelled a human quite like you. But strangely, I don’t want to eat you. At least, not in the conventional sense.”

              You flushed deeply, and your heart-rate picked up even more. You had to get away from this nutcase; he was obsessed. Acting purely on instinct, you brought your knee up sharply in between the ghoul’s legs with enough force to elicit a dull ‘thud’ on impact.

              He gasped sharply and his kagune loosened as he stumbled backwards doubling over in pain. This gave you enough of an opening to snatch up your quinque and whirl on him, managing to slice off another of his tentacles while he recovered.

              The ghoul cried out, the tentacle thrashing wildly on the ground at your feet. Gritting your teeth, you charged him, aiming for another one, but he swiped at you to keep you at bay as he recovered from your groin-hit. “That was a dirty move, (y/n).” he wheezed, his voice pained as he slowly straightened. He was down three tentacles, but he still had five that were arranged in a defensive position around him.

              Your grip tightened on your quinque. “How do you know my name?” you growled.

              He chuckled. “Who do you think dragged you out of Aogiri’s hideout?” he asked. “You think I wouldn’t find your ID?”

              “You’re a creep.” You growled before suddenly realizing that you hadn’t seen Kano. Eyes darting around the alley you found him collapsed against a wall several feet from you. Crying out, you darted to kneel by his side. “Kano?” you asked, shaking his shoulder.

              He had a small cut on his forehead, but his breathing and pulse were normal. His eyelids fluttered when you spoke to him and he groaned. “(Y/n)?”

              “Can you get up?” you asked, keeping one eye on the ghoul not far away.

              “Give me a minute.” He groaned before his eyes slid shut again.

              “No, don’t you go to sleep.” You snapped, shaking him again. He probably had a concussion, but to get him medical attention you would have to deal with this ghoul first. Taking a deep breath, you straightened and turned to face him, your katana raised. “You did this to him.”

              “I’m allowed to defend myself.” He replied, his voice hard.

               You snorted. “You attacked that man.” You said, eyes sliding to the crumbled heap of dirty clothing further down the alley. The drug-dealer had been tossed during the brawl and it didn’t look like he had survived. “You have no right.”

               A derisive laugh echoed from behind the ghoul’s mask. “He was a drug-dealer; selling his wares to teens. He offered free samples to first-timers to get them hooked and coming back for more.” His tentacles twitched. “He was _scum_. So, yeah, I was gonna eat him; he wouldn’t be missed.”

               “You still don’t get to decide who deserves to die.” You snapped back, though part of you agreed with the ghoul. However, you would never admit this. You were an investigator and he was the enemy.

               “Isn’t that what you do?” the ghoul asked, head cocked to the side. His kagune had relaxed slightly and now the tentacles hovered at this sides, swaying lazily. “You Doves cast judgement on my kind every day; what gives _you_ the right?”

               “You eat people.” You couldn’t believe you were having this conversation with a ghoul, in a dark alley while your brother lay injured at your feet.

               He snorted. “Look, this isn’t the time or place to be having this conversation. Your brother needs medical attention and I still haven’t had my dinner.” He said, one of his tentacles slithering through the air towards the drug dealer’s body.

              “No!” you snapped, darting to interpose yourself between the tentacle and the body. You raised your katana and the tentacle came to a halt a foot from your face.

               The ghoul sighed. “(Y/n), come on. He’s already dead and I need to eat.” His mask turned towards your brother’s slumped body. “Do you really want to take time arguing with me when you should be getting your brother to the hospital?”

               Your eyes widened, and you realized that you now faced a dilemma. You either stayed to fight off this ghoul or you left him to eat the dealer while you took Kano to the hospital. If your brother did have a concussion he needed treatment immediately, but how could you let this ghoul have his way? It was your job to kill him.

                After several moments of contemplation, you lowered your katana with a growl before rushing to your brother’s side once more. You cut a glare at the ghoul who chuckled. “You’re a monster.” You hissed as you slung one of Kano’s arms over your shoulders before pulling him to his feet.

                “There are a lot of monsters in this world, beautiful.” The ghoul said as he slowly stalked towards the dead body. “But I assure you that I am _not_ one of them.” He knelt over the body as you supported Kano down the narrow alleyway.

                You gritted your teeth as you walked past, keeping your eyes averted lest you catch a glimpse of him feeding. You still had nightmares of your father being devoured and didn’t need any more imagery to add to it. “This isn’t over.” You hissed as you continued walking towards the street.

                “I hope not.” The ghoul replied from behind you. “I haven’t met someone as interesting as you in a very long time.”

                You ignored the comment and kept walking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                 After a trip to the emergency room and a night of observation, Kano was given a clean bill of health and sent home. You accompanied him just long enough to make sure that he was settled before returning home the night after the encounter with the Fox. That was the ghoul’s new designation since you had seen his mask and you had updated his case file while you were at the hospital with Kano.

                 It was close to midnight when you stepped into your and Juuzou’s apartment. You were a mess. You still wore the same clothes that you had during your stake-out, your hair was unbrushed and you were in serious need of a shower. To top it all off, you were expected at work tomorrow to submit your report.

                 You hadn’t expected to see Juuzou, but the albino was seated on the couch watching TV when you opened the door. All the lights in the apartment were off and he was wrapped in a blanket as he watched the screen intently. “Juuzou?” you asked, setting your quinque down on the dinner table and slipping your shoes off. “Why are you still awake?”

                 The albino turned tired eyes to you and he smiled slightly. “I couldn’t sleep.”

                 You stepped into the living area and leaned against the back of the couch. “Well, you look pretty tired to me.” You said, giving the young man a small smile. You were exhausted as well. You hadn’t realized just how tired you were until now. Being home seemed to trigger your body to go into sleep-mode. You had only gotten a few hours of sleep while at the hospital.

                 “How’s your brother?” Juuzou asked.

                 “He’s fine, thank goodness.” You sighed before a large yawn overtook you. “I think I’ll just shower in the morning, I’m too tired to do it now.”

                 “(Y/n), wait.” Juuzou said.

                 You had headed off towards the hallway and you turned and found the albino standing next to you. “Holy crap, Juuzou!” you gasped. “How do you move so fast?”

                 He didn’t reply but he sniffed at you and his nose crinkled in distaste. “You smell like a ghoul.”

                “W-what?” you stammered, cheeks flushing as you recalled the Fox pressing himself against you in that alleyway.

                “You have kagune fluid stains.” He pointed out, indicating a couple of splotches on your shirt.

                “O-oh, yeah. I haven’t been able to change clothes.” You explained, breathing an internal sigh of relief that there was a reasonable explanation.

                “Well, you should throw those out.” He said, his eyes troubled. “The stains won’t come out and the smell will stick around forever.”

                “I didn’t realize you had such a keen sense of smell.” You said. “I didn’t even notice.”

                 Juuzou shrugged. “I was raised by them.” He pulled at his lip stitches. “I don’t like their scent on you.”

                 You flushed. “I-I’ll go get changed then.” You retreated to your bedroom then and after shutting the door firmly you stripped out of your clothing and tossed everything into a pile, panties and bra included. You didn’t want to risk any residue being left over. You would toss the clothes in the trash tomorrow.

                 After examining your body from all angles in your full-length mirror to make sure there weren’t any signs of kagune fluid anywhere else, you dressed for bed. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out cold.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                 “(Y/n), how’s the most awesome girl in the world?”

                 Looking up from your computer screen, you found Seidou standing in your office doorway. The young man was dressed in a blue suit and tie and smiled broadly when your eyes met. “E-excuse me?” you asked.

                 “You’re awesome.” He repeated, approaching your desk. “You took on the Fox and saved Kano’s butt.”

                 You smiled and blushed lightly. “Don’t let Kano hear you say that; he helped too.”

                 “Yeah, but _you_ chased off the ghoul and got him to the hospital.” Seidou pointed out as he dragged a chair over and sat down.

                 “Unfortunately, the ghoul got away.” You could never reveal that you had let the Fox get away. If you ever told anyone you would be stripped of your rank and most likely arrested for fraternization. It didn’t matter that you did it to help Kano; when an investigator was in the field the mission took precedence.

                 “But Kano’s okay all thanks to you.” He pointed out. “I’d say that’s a win.”

                 “Thanks, Seidou.”

                 “So, what’re you working on?” he asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows atop your desk.

                 “Just finishing up my report.” You explained. When Seidou made no move to leave, you quirked an eyebrow at him. “Was there something you needed, Seidou? Or did you just come to congratulate me?”

                  The young man blushed slightly. “N-not really. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

                  “Oh?” you pressed, heart starting to beat a little faster as you tried to maintain an outward veneer of calm. Your earlier conversation with Juuzou was prominent in your mind. The albino had accused Seidou of being infatuated with you. “It’s not serious, is it?” you asked, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

                  “That depends, I guess.” The man replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his caramel colored eyes not quite meeting yours. “I-I heard from Kano that you’re living with Juuzou now.”

 _Ah, that’s what this is about._ You forced your face to remain neutral while your heart-rate increased again. “Yes, that’s right.”

                  “So, when did that happen?” he asked.

                  “I’ve been there about a week now, I think.” You replied, folding your hands atop your desk. “Is there a problem?”

                  Seidou’s blush intensified. “W-well, I guess I just want to know why you declined my offer but accepted his.” He explained, his eyes now meeting yours.

                  “Oh.” You said quietly, realizing that Juuzou had been right. Seidou _was_ interested in you and not in a friendly way.

                  The man shifted in his seat and adjusted his tie. He looked extremely uncomfortable and you were sure you were a mirror image of discomfort. “I-I just thought that we were getting along really well.”

                  “We do get a long.” You interjected.

                   “I know you were worried about Kano’s reaction, but I’m his best friend; it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal.” He continued.

                   “Seidou, I’m sorry.” You replied. “Things happened after we talked.”

                   “Is this about what Juuzou said?” he asked, gaze now penetrating. “About how I-I, um…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “He said that I wanted to sleep with you.”

                    It was your turn to blush. “Seidou, we don’t have to talk about this.”

                    The man shook his head. “No, I think we should.” He shifted again. “Look, I don’t want you to think poorly of me. I-I may have said some things in passing and Juuzou may have blown them out of proportion.”

                    “So, what _did_ you say?” you asked.

                    “It’s not important.” Seidou said, shaking his head. “I just need to know that your opinion of me isn’t irreversibly damaged.”

                    “Seidou, what did you say?” you pressed, now growing agitated. You knew how guys talked about these things with each other and you understood that it was only natural. Honestly, you didn’t really care, but he was dodging the question just enough to make you curious.

                    He dragged his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “I’ve thought about you, okay? I-I had a _very_ vivid dream.”

                    Your mouth had fallen open slightly and your eyes were wide. “Y-you had a dirty dream, about me?”

                    The man was practically squirming in his seat at this point. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my whole life.” He cast his eyes towards the ceiling. “I never mentioned your name; I have no idea how Juuzou figured out it was about you.”

                    You were just as embarrassed as him, but you couldn’t fault him for a dream. “Seidou, dreams are only natural. Yeah, they can be embarrassing, but you don’t have control over that.”

                    “You’re probably the most understanding person I’ve ever met.” He said, chuckling nervously. “Other girls would probably slap me on principle.”

                     You smirked. “Well, I’m not like other girls.”

                     “No, you’re not.” He leaned back in his seat and dragged his hands down his face. “Just tell me one thing.” You motioned for him to continue. “Are you and Juuzou a thing? I mean, you _are_ living together and you’re pretty close.” He said this last part reluctantly.

                      You flushed deeply and shook your head. “N-no, we’re not together.”

                      Seidou perked up slightly at that and was just about to reply when someone knocked on the door-frame before Juuzou flitted into your office. “(Y/n)!” he chirped, darting around behind your desk to wrap his wiry arms around your neck.

                      “H-hey, Juuzou.” You replied, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder while across from you Seidou glared at him. “What’s up?”

                      “Do you want to get lunch?” he asked before he noticed Seidou. “Oh, hey Seidou.”

                      The other male grumbled a greeting. “Um, yeah. I am a bit hungry.” You said, not having realized that it was close to Noon.

                      “Great.” Juuzou chirped before apparently sensing the tension in the room. His ruby gaze flicked between you and Seidou suspiciously. “What’s going on here?”

                      “Nothing.” You replied as you pushed yourself to your feet. “Seidou was just congratulating me.”

                      “Was he now?” the albino questioned, not sounding convinced.

                      “We were actually talking about (y/n)’s living situation.” Seidou said, having stood as well.

                      Your eyes widened, and you wanted to shrink into nonexistence. “Seidou.” You warned, but the man held up a hand to quiet you.

                      “Just because you’re living with her doesn’t give you the right to be all handsy with her.” He snapped. “She’s not a toy.”

                      “Excuse me?” Juuzou asked, his tone low.

                      “You heard me.” Seidou shot back. “Every time I look at you, you’re all over her. She’s not your girlfriend, so leave her alone.”

                      The albino quirked an eyebrow. “She’s not yours, either.”

                      “Guys, stop this!” you snapped. “This is ridiculous. You’re grown men, act like it.” You grabbed your purse and stalked towards the door. “I’ll just get lunch by myself today.”

                      And with that you slammed the door to your office and stalked off down the hallway, not even caring if a fight broke out. If they wanted to act like idiots, let them, you would have no part in it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                        “Look what you did.” Seidou snapped, motioning towards the now closed office door.

                        “What _I_ did?” Juuzou replied with a chuckle, crossing his arms. “ _You_ started this.”

                        “You just had to open your big mouth, didn’t you?” the other male growled, hands bawling into fists.

                        Juuzou snorted. “I’m not the one that told everyone about their wet dream.”

                        He smirked when he saw a vein in Seidou’s temple begin to pulse. He had never seen his fellow investigator so fired up and he found that he liked pushing his buttons. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Juuzou, but (y/n) is too good for you.”

                        “Really?” he asked, coming around the desk to stand directly in front of Seidou. “And you think she wants _you_? That’s hilarious.”

                        “Shut your mouth.” Seidou snapped.

                        “Why does she blush whenever I touch her?” Juuzou asked, enjoying the outraged look on the other man’s face. “Have you ever heard her giggle? It’s amazing, like music. She’s ticklish too and _so_ sensitive; sometimes I barely brush against her and she trembles.” He smirked. “You just can’t stand the fact that she chose _me_ over you.” He stepped closer until only a few inches separated them. Seidou was taller than him by a couple inches, but Juuzou could tell that the other man was intimidated; he knew that the albino was never without his daggers. “I’d be careful how you interact with (y/n) from now on. She’s important to me and she’ll _never_ be yours.”

                          Seidou met his gaze resolutely but remained silent. Juuzou smirked and patted him on the shoulder before slipping past him into the hallway.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

            The words were swimming on the page before you. Squinting your tired eyes, you tried to decipher the symbols, but it was an exercise in futility. It was late, and you were exhausted. Turning your bleary eyes towards the wall clock, you found it to be nearing one in the morning.

            You had been pouring over reports all day, hoping to gather more information on the Fox, but so far you had come up empty-handed. The only information the CCG had on him was a combination of unreliable eye-witnesses and what you had managed to find during your own investigation.

            It had been almost a week since your encounter with the ghoul in the alley-way and so far, there had been no more predations, at least not of criminals. You and your brother had patrolled almost every night, sticking close to the seedier edges of the Ward hoping to encounter the Fox again, but you’d had no luck. Either he was laying low or simply didn’t want to hunt; both scenarios were possible. If he was hunting solely to keep himself fed, then he would only need a body a month, but if he truly had altruistic motivations, his body-count should be higher.

            Groaning, you rubbed the heels of your hands into your eyes. You’d been in your office nearly all day, only leaving to heat up your lunch and use the restroom. Your fellow investigators had tried talking to you, but you had ignored all of them; this was your first investigation and you didn’t want to fail. Marude had kept you around because he saw potential in you and you didn’t want to disappoint him or yourself, for that matter.

            Deciding that it was time to head home given that you were expected back at the office in six hours, you gathered your reports and filed them away in your desk; you would continue your research tomorrow. Just as you were pulling on your coat, your cell-phone began to buzz.

            In your groggy state, it took nearly a minute of fumbling before you extracted the device from your purse and brought it to you ear without checking the caller ID. “Yeah?”

            _“Hey, it’s me.”_ Juuzou’s voice greeted you. _“Are you still at the office?”_

            You nodded as you buttoned up your coat. “Yeah, I’m heading out now.”

            _“Good, I was getting worried.”_ He replied. _“You should have texted me.”_

            “I did.” You said, grabbing your purse and locking your office door behind you.

            _“Yeah, that was_ four _hours ago.”_ He quipped. _“And you just said you’d be home late, not ‘I’ll be home tomorrow’.”_ He said, imitating your voice and doing a poor job of it.

            Brow furrowing, you headed off down the hallway towards the elevator. “Look, I’m tired. I’ll be home soon.” You then ended the call and slapped the button for the ground floor.

            A short bus trip later and you were stepping into your apartment. You kicked your heels off once your got in the doorway, sighing in relief as your feet were allowed to stretch. You stumbled into the kitchen to get a quick snack and you were so tired that you didn’t register Juuzou seated at the dining table, waiting for you.

            “Hey.”

            Squeaking, you jumped and whirled around to face the albino, a hand on your heart. “Juuzou!” you snapped, glaring at the male. “What the hell? Why aren’t you asleep?”

            His red eyes regarded you critically. He was dressed in a black tank-top and red boxer-shorts You were unfazed. Since you had been living together you both had seen each other in varying states of undress; it came with the territory. Especially when your roommate had no sense of personal space. “Why’d you hang up on me?”

            You sighed, rolling your eyes as you shucked off your jacket. “I’m exhausted, Juuzou. All I want to do is eat something and pass out.”

            “I worry, you know.” He continued, crossing his arms and picking at the stitching in his lip. “All you had to do was text me.”

            Taking a deep breath, you let it out slowly. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more considerate.” You ran your fingers through your hair for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “This case just has me stressed; I didn’t even realize what time it was.”

            Juuzou’s gaze softened somewhat. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, (y/n). It’s your first case, you don’t have to be perfect.”

            “You don’t understand.” You said with a shake of your head. “Marude took a chance on me and I don’t want to let him down. And I don’t want to disappoint Kano either.”

            “You worry too much.” He said, standing and coming around the table to stand before you.

            “And you worry too little.” You quipped with a smirk.

            “I never worried until I met _you._ ” He said, bopping you gently on the nose.

            You swatted at his hand and glared up at him. “That’s not my fault.”

            Juuzou cocked his head to the side and regarded you thoughtfully. “I’ve never had anyone to worry about. It feels nice.”

            You blushed furiously before turning to open the fridge. “W-well I’m gonna get something to eat and head to bed.”

            “That sounds like a good idea.” He replied with a yawn.

            Turning with a Tupperware container of leftovers in hand, you quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m not the one that made you get up, y’know.”

            “I couldn’t sleep.” He replied, rubbing at his eyes. “I can’t sleep if you’re not here.”

            You blinked dumbly at him for several moments. “You had to have slept before I moved in.”

            “I did.” He shrugged. “Just not very well. Somehow, it’s different with you here.” He then yawned again before wishing your goodnight and disappearing down the hallway.

            You stood there for several moments, mulling over his words. You couldn’t believe that you could have such an effect on Juuzou. Perhaps Shinohara had been right, maybe you were a good influence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            What lay before you could only be described as carnage. The wide, wooden stage was slick with blood and dotted with the eviscerated bodies of ghouls. Up in the viewing boxes were more bodies and where the audience once sat was now a pit of decaying bodies. “My god…” you gasped, your hands trembling as you took in the scene.

            Beside you, Kano was stiffly taking everything in, his dark eyes intense. “It’s a massacre.”

            You licked your dry lips. “W-what did this?”

            “Ghouls.” Came Amon’s simple reply from where the man stood further down the stage, his partner Akira at his side.

            When you had arrived at the office that morning, you had been informed that the CCG was planning a hit on the Ghoul Restaurant hoping to catch a few ghouls including the infamous Gourmet. However, after mobilizing and striking later that evening, you had been met by a grisly scene. Someone had done your work for you.

            “Look at these wounds.” Amon continued, kneeling next to a body and pointing at the marks. “These were made by a kagune, a rinkaku to be exact.”

            Beside him Akira snapped a few pictures. “All kagune leave markings similar to human fingerprints; we can analyze these and compare them to the database.”

            “I know the ghoul that did this.” Amon growled as he straightened. “The Eyepatch.”

            Akira’s eyes widened, and your heart fluttered slightly. You’d heard of the Eyepatch, but you didn’t realize that Amon could identify him by a simple wound. “How can you be so sure?” Akira asked.

            “I fought him, he damaged my quinque.” The man explained. “It’s not something you forget.”

            “So, what’s the plan?” Kano asked. “Obviously, this isn’t what we expected.”

            “Let’s look around and collect as much evidence as we can.” Amon ordered. “Eyepatch couldn’t have done this alone, he had to have had associates.”

            “Why would a ghoul do this?” Akira asked.

            Amon shook his head. “I don’t understand his motives, but the Eyepatch let me live when we fought; I don’t think any of this is going to be as black and white as we’d hoped.” He sighed and hefted his quinque case. “Whatever his motives, he’s our only link to the Rabbit.”

            Taking a deep breath, you tightened your grip on your quinque case and turned your gaze to a door leading off the stage. “I’ll take a look backstage.”

            Kano nodded as he slipped on a pair of gloves and pulled small evidence baggies out of his jacket. “Collect anything suspicious.”

            You nodded before heading offstage, passing through the doorway into narrow room. Multiple doors stood along the wall in front of you, all were closed except for one. It was slightly ajar and had a dark smear of blood on the floor leading inside. Steeling yourself, you slowly approached the door and nudged it open.

            It appeared to be a storage area with boxes and some cleaning supplies stacked haphazardly. The blood trail led to a corner of the room where a female ghoul sat slumped against the wall. She wore an expensive looking dress and her mask reminded you of something you would see at a masquerade ball. Her head rested against her chest above a gaping hole where her heart should have been.

            Brow furrowing, you stepped closer and pulled out your phone to snap a picture. This wound hadn’t been made by a rinkaku. It was the telltale work of a koukaku. The Eyepatch really did have accomplices, but how many? It then occurred to you that the Gourmet was a koukaku type, had he been involved? The CCG had expected to find him at the Restaurant, but for him to attack his favorite haunt was puzzling.

            The Gourmet had been particularly quiet the past few months, some in the CCG thought he was dead. However, with this evidence you would be able to see if the wounds were a match for his kagune. If so, this situation was getting stranger by the day. First, the ghouls mobilized and created a united organization to attack the CCG. Now ghouls were killing ghouls. What was happening?

            Your mind drifted to thoughts of the Fox. If anyone would know what was going on, it would be him. He was also the only ghoul you had ever had a conversation with. He also didn’t want to kill you.

            Sighing, you pushed those thoughts away and exited the room. The mere thought of going to a ghoul for help made you want to laugh, but part of you knew that it was your only option to figure this all out.

            After investigating the remaining rooms, you found no new evidence and were just about to return to Kano when a narrow passage caught your eye. It led into a long, narrow hallway lit intermittently by dim fluorescent lights. You couldn’t see the end of it, but there was blood splattered on the walls leading away from you. Swallowing thickly, you entered the passage.

            You walked for nearly five minutes before you came to a pair of double doors. You noted with a grimace that one of the handles was smeared with blood. Opening its twin, you threw the door open and stepped into a foyer of some kind.

            The floors were made of hardwood polished to a high sheen. Bloody footsteps marred the otherwise pristine surface and led you through an archway to the left. The trail ultimately led you to a dining room dominated by a large wooden table set with beautiful china and vases filled with flowers that must have once been beautiful but were now wilted.

            What was this place? Did someone live here?

            The footsteps veered around the table and your eyes widened when you discovered their ultimate destination. Seated on the floor, resting against the sideboard, was a ghoul. He wore a suit and tie; his mask was in the shape of a bird and smeared with blood. You could hear his ragged breathing from across the room and you immediately activated your quinque, holding the katana in front of you as you approached.

            “Dove.” The ghoul growled, his voice holding a slight gurgle before he coughed, and blood splattered on his lap.

            Your heart was pounding, and your mouth had gone dry, but you were in control here. He was in no condition to fight. “What happened here?” you asked, stopping when you were within five feet of him.

            “Go to hell.” He spat before taking another shuddering breath.

            Darting forward, you pressed your katana against his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to bite. “I can either give you a quick death or let you die slowly, in agony. Which will it be?”

            “I’m not telling you anything.” he said in defiance, though his body tried to shift away from your blade.

            “I’ll tell you what happened here.”

            Eyes widening, you whirled around to face none other than the Fox. He was leaning against the dining table with his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side. He was dressed in a black hoodie and dark, ripped jeans.

             “What are you doing here?” you asked, heart pounding as you raised your katana.

            “I came to admire.” He replied with a shrug, pushing himself off the table and skirting around you to stand next to the injured ghoul.

            “Admire?” you asked.

            He nodded before kneeling down and looking over the other ghoul whose breathing had become more erratic. “I’ve always hated the Restaurant. It was nothing but a den of monsters who tortured humans and ghouls alike for their own sick amusement.”

            “Just kill her.” The wounded ghoul pleaded. “She’s a dove.”

            “I’m not gonna kill her.” The Fox said, ruffling the other ghoul’s hair eliciting a yelp. “I like her. You, on the other hand, can die for all I care.” He said seconds before one of his rinkaku tentacles erupted from the ghoul’s chest in a bloody spray.

            The ghoul gasped before falling silent, slumping against the wall. “W-what the hell?” you squeaked, turning wide eyes to the Fox. “W-why did you do that?”

            The Fox straightened and shook blood from his tentacle. “He was a sniveling coward.”

            “But he was a ghoul.”

            “Doesn’t matter to me.” He shrugged. “Are you friends with all humans?”

            “Well, no.” You admitted, still keeping your katana pointed at him. “Why are you here? Did you help the Eyepatch?”

            The Fox shook his head. “No, I’m actually an admirer of his.” He slowly walked around you to lean against the dining table once again. “He and I seem to share a similar world-view. There’s plenty of bad on both sides; human and ghoul. But we both want to make the world a better place.”

            Your eyes narrowed, and you lowered your katana fractionally. “So, what do you want, peace?”

            He nodded. “That’s the ultimate goal, yes.”

            “You do realize that’s never gonna happen right? I mean, ghouls _have_ to eat humans, how can we ever have peace?” you asked.

            “You’re too close-minded, (y/n).” he sighed with a shake of his head. “We just need people to _try_. I never said it would be easy.” He resorbed his kagune and took a tentative step towards you. “Now, why don’t you put the quinque away and we’ll talk.”

            “I’m not that dumb.” You snapped, tightening your grip on your weapon.

            The ghoul snorted. “(Y/n), come on. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so in the alley. I just want to talk, I swear.”

            Several tense moments passed while your brain worked feverishly to make sense of your situation. This was what you needed, information. The Fox was willing to talk, you would be dumb to not take advantage, but how much could you trust this ghoul? He didn’t want to hurt you now, but what if his baser instincts took over and he tried to eat you? In the end, you relented. No one ever got anywhere without taking risks and you were taking the biggest risk of all.

            With a sigh, you lowered your katana and set it on the tabletop. “Fine, let’s talk.”

            “You surprise me, (y/n).” he murmured, leaning his hip against the table and crossing his arms. “I’ve been shadowing you from the moment you stepped into the building.”

            You flushed and scowled. “Way to be a creep.”

            He chuckled. “Don’t like having an admirer?”

            “You’re a stalker.”

            He shrugged. “Whatever you want to call it, but I came here to do some investigating of my own. I’ve wanted to take this place down for years, but I’ve never had the support. Then Eyepatch showed up and things started changing.” He ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair. “He’s trying to change things. The majority of ghouls don’t give a shit about humans, all you are to them is food, but Eyepatch isn’t like that. Word has already spread amongst my kind. Apparently, he gave some kind of speech about how those who toy with peoples’ lives deserve to die or something like that.”

            “So, you think this Eyepatch guy is good?” you asked.

            “It’s not that black and white.” The Fox shook his head. “Good is a relative term. Even the best of us have our dark sides. But I _do_ think his intentions are good. I want to offer him my support, but he’s hard to pin down.”

            “Why are you telling me all this?” you asked. “I’m the enemy, a ‘dove’.”

            “I don’t see you as an enemy, (y/n).” the Fox sighed. “I see you as a potential ally. Think of what we could accomplish if we worked together. A ghoul and a dove.” He cocked his head to the side. “Huh, ‘The Ghoul and the Dove’. Sounds like a good title for a romance novel, doesn’t it?”

            You blushed. “Don’t be stupid.”

            He chuckled. “You’re so much fun to tease. You blush so prettily.”

            “That’s it, I’m leaving.” You said, moving to grab your katana but a strong hand clamped down on your wrist before you could touch the weapon.

            “(Y/n), I want us to work together.” He said, suddenly close enough that you could feel the heat radiating off his body. Your pulse raced in your ears and you swallowed thickly. “Please, think about what we could accomplish.”

            You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was too close, and it was distracting. Why did he have to smell so damn good? “I-I can’t. My job is to kill ghouls.”

            “You’re more than that.” He whispered, his mask brushing against your cheek. “I chose to not be _just_ a ghoul. You can choose to be more.”

            You took a shuddering breath. “It’s not that simple. I could lose everything; my job, my freedom…my family.”

            The Fox released your wrist and sighed. “Just think about it. That’s all I’m asking.”

            “And if I say ‘no’?” you asked, looking up at him. “Will you leave me alone?”

            He chuckled and brushed his knuckles along your cheek. “No promises.” And with that he was gone, slipping into the shadows leaving you standing there feeling flustered and confused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            You returned home to an empty apartment. Juuzou had texted you earlier to let you know that he and Shinohara were patrolling. You didn’t mind having the place to yourself, especially not after your encounter with the Fox.

            You were still frazzled from the experience and didn’t know what to do. Throwing your purse onto the couch, you removed your shoes and slipped off your jacket before padding over to the dining room table to sift through the pile of mail that you had been neglecting.

            Juuzou must have collected the mail before he left for the evening because there were a few envelopes that hadn’t been there earlier, one in particular caught your eye. A sticky note had been taped to it and scrawled on it was a short note: _Someone slipped this under the door. Be careful opening._

            Furrowing your brow, you opened the unassuming envelope to find a single piece of paper with a number printed on it. It took you a few moments to process what it was.

 

            _(Y/n), this is my personal number. If you want to give this partnership a try, give me a call._

            In place of a signature was instead a picture of a fox face.

            You took a moment to calm yourself, taking deep breaths as you processed this. How the hell did he keep figuring out where you lived?

            Fearing that Juuzou may return home at any minute, you gathered up the incriminating evidence and cloistered yourself in your bedroom. You were torn between your duty as an investigator and your curiosity. What if you helped the Fox? Teaming up with a ghoul would be groundbreaking. You could never tell anyone, of course, but you’d be getting insider information. Maybe peace was something that could eventually happen, but you’d never know if you didn’t try.

            Before you realized what you were doing, your cellphone was in hand and you were dialing the number printed on the letter. Within two rings, he answered. “ _Hello?_ ”

            “It’s (y/n). I’m in.”

            You were either going to change the world or die trying.


	11. Chapter 11

           Two weeks had passed since you had started your partnership with the Fox. Nothing strange had happened yet, and for that you were thankful. You simply exchanged texts every couple of days to check in and whatnot. Your job was still to hunt him down, but if you just so happened to tip him off to CCG raids or when you and Kano would be patrolling who would know?

            You hated that you were sabotaging your own investigation, but you were in too deep to back out now. If the Fox ended up getting captured, he’d most likely throw you under the bus and then you’d both be locked up; he would become a consultant for the CCG and you would be executed for fraternization. That was a fate that you would do everything in your power to avoid.

            You stood in the bathroom, lazily brushing your teeth. Your reflection in the mirror was one of exhaustion. You were not a morning person, but you had been called to a meeting at seven thirty and it would reflect poorly on you to show up late. You had forgone breakfast in exchange for sleeping in just a few minutes longer and your stomach rumbled in agitation at the brief thought of food.

            You spit into the sink and rinsed your mouth out, thoughts drifting to the vending machine at the 20th Ward Branch office. Hopefully the meeting wouldn’t take too long, and you’d be able to get something in your belly before too long.

            With your teeth freshly cleaned, you set about brushing your hair and styling it into a professional look before returning to your bedroom to dress. You met Juuzou in the living room as you went to retrieve your black heels from their spot by the door. Your roommate had also been summoned to this meeting, but he appeared to be in better spirits than you. “Morning!” he chirped cheerfully when your eyes met.

            You grunted as you slipped on your shoes. “Why are you so chipper?” you asked, plucking your jacket from the rack next to the door and sliding it on.

            “Why are you so grumpy?” he asked, arms crossed.

            “I hate meetings, especially morning ones.” You grumbled as you buttoned up your jacket. “Why couldn’t this have waited until lunch?”

            “Shinohara said it’s important.” Juuzou replied with a shrug.

            You continued to grumble as you wrestled with your coat buttons, finally succeeding in closing it fully. “I just want to get this over with and get something to eat.”

            “Well, if you hadn’t decided to sleep in, you could have had breakfast.” Juuzou pointed out as he opened the door and gestured you through.

            You rolled your eyes as you stepped into the hallway, Juuzou turned to lock the door behind you. “I don’t want to hear it.”

            “Maybe I should carry snacks for you.” The albino mused as you strode towards the elevator. “Give you candy or something when you’re irritable.”

            Scowling, you pressed the button for the ground floor and crossed your arms, not planning on dignifying him with a response.

            “C’mon, (y/n).” he whined, wrapping his arms around you from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder. “Stop being so grumpy. You’re so much prettier when you smile.”

            “Stop it.” You hissed, blushing and trying to shake him off as the elevator doors slid shut and you began moving downwards.

            “Just smile for me.” He whispered into your ear.

            “You’re being ridiculous.” You snarled, trying to elbow him in the gut, but he was able to twist his thin body out of the way.

            “You’re being stubborn.” His arms loosened fractionally, and his hands slid down, his long fingers curling into your midsection. You immediately tensed. He knew that you were ticklish and you briefly contemplated kicking him in the crotch but thought better of it. You didn’t want to be trapped in such an enclosed space with the volatile albino if you angered him.

            You yelped when he started to wiggle his fingers, fighting with every fiber of your being to not drive your heel into his foot. It was seconds later that your control unraveled, and you shrieked with laughter, trying desperately to dislodge him. “Juuzou! Stop! Please!” you begged between gasps. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and you feared that you would pee yourself if he kept this up much longer.

            “There we go.” He chuckled darkly. “See? Isn’t it better to smile?”

            It was still nearly a minute later before he finally relented, and you slumped limply against his chest. “You suck.” You wheezed, your breathing labored.

            Juuzou looped his arms beneath yours to hold you up. “For being a badass ghoul investigator, being defeated by tickling is adorable.”

            “Shut up.” You growled, strength finally returning to your legs.

            Just then, the elevator doors opened and thankfully the lobby was clear, so you were able to fix your hair and clothing without further embarrassment. Any unwitting bystander would think you’d gotten up to some funny business in the elevator.

            “Let’s just get to the meeting, okay?” you were almost pleading with him. Juuzou was easily distracted, but you needed him focused right now otherwise you would both be late, and you would get an earful from Kano.

            It didn’t take much more prodding to get the albino onto a bus and headed toward the office. You arrived in the meeting room with five minutes to spare and Kano looked up from the papers in front of him with a stern look on his face. Juuzou went to sit next to Shinohara while you took a seat next to your brother. “Good morning.” You greeted him, stowing your purse and quinque beneath your seat.

            He grunted. “I thought you were going to be late.”

            “Me? Never.” You said with a shake of your head. Across from you Juuzou sat next to Shinohara and the older man reached into his jacket and pulled out a lollipop before handing it to his partner. Juuzou took the piece of candy with a wide smile before unwrapping it and shoving it in his mouth.

            Your own mouth fell open. You knew a bribe when you saw one. Had Shinohara really lured Juuzou here so early in the morning with the mere promise of candy? Your belly grumbled angrily, and you scowled. “I’m gonna kill him when we get home.” You grumbled.

            “What was that?” Kano asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

            “Nothing.” You sighed, slouching in your seat.

            Amon and Akira arrived soon after with a young man in tow that you didn’t recognize. He had blonde hair and was dressed in slacks and a polo shirt. His brown eyes regarded the gathered investigators nervously as he followed Amon and Akira to their seats around the table.

            “Well, now that everyone is here, let’s get started.” Shinohara said, getting to his feet. “I’ve called you all here today because I believe that we have found a lead on the Binge Eater case.”

            That piqued your interest. Little had been discovered about the elusive ghoul. She had suddenly dropped off the radar approximately six months ago. The CCG didn’t know if she was simply hiding out or dead. You sat a little straighter in your seat.

            “The case has had no developments for some time, but on a hunch, I searched through accident reports going back six months and I found something peculiar.” Shinohara explained. “Last October, a young woman was killed in a steel frame accident. October was the last time the Binge Eater had been sighted.”

            “I remember that.” Amon said, arms crossed. “The story made the national news because her organs were harvested and implanted into a critically wounded boy that was found on the scene.”

            “Exactly.” Shinohara said with a nod. Beside Amon, the blonde young man looked nauseous. “What’s even more suspicious is that the attending surgeon was an ex-CCG medical examiner, doctor Kanou.” The man sighed. “I went to question Dr. Kanou, but he’s gone missing along with the boy who received the implants.”

            “Who was the boy?” Kano asked.

            “Ken Kaneki.” Shinohara stated. “He was a student at Kamii University. The university reports that he has not attended class in six months. Quite the coincidence, don’t you think? This is all purely speculation, but I have a suspicion that the young woman was the Binge Eater.”

            “We should question the students at Kamii.” Amon suggested.

            “T-that won’t be necessary.” The young man said quietly to the man’s right. Amon’s eyes widened as he looked down at the younger male but nodded for him to continue. “My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika and Kaneki is my best friend. I haven’t heard from him either.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “But I do know that he used to work at a café in the ward. It’s called Anteiku.”

            You’d never heard of the place, but it warranted checking out. “It’s settled.” Shinohara said, a gleam in his eye. You could tell that the man was itching to make a breakthrough in the cold case. “Juuzou and I will go investigate this café. I’d like the rest of you to look into the possible whereabouts of Dr. Kanou. He may be the missing piece that we need to figure this whole mess out.”

            Everyone nodded their acquiescence before splitting off. Shinohara and Juuzou left for the café while Amon, Akira, and their young charge left to investigate Dr. Kanou’s last known address. That left you and your brother at the office to do some digging of your own.

            You spent the rest of the day cloistered in your office pouring over the documents you had requested from the authorities. All of the doctor’s previous addresses were here and it was your job to categorize them and flag anything suspicious. The properties that you flagged you filed away and sent off to Amon for further investigation.

            You and your brother were merely assistants for the investigators who were really in charge of this case, namely Shinohara and Juuzou. Amon’s interest stemmed from his curiosity into the location of the Rabbit; the investigation into the Gourmet was still turning up fruitless.

            The kagune wounds from the Restaurant had been analyzed and as you had suspected, the Gourmet had been involved. He was working with the Eyepatch and for some reason his leader had enough sway over him to make him destroy his favorite haunt. None of it made sense to you and the Fox had still had no luck in tracking down his idol.

            You only hoped that if he did end up meeting the Eyepatch, that the ghoul really was what he thought he was. Otherwise, it might end badly for the Fox. You weren’t going to say that you ‘liked’ the Fox, per se, but he was growing on you. You would certainly miss the late-night text conversations you regularly found yourself in. He was very philosophical, for a ghoul. You suspected that he was lonely, though. It couldn’t be easy for a ghoul like him to make friends.

            The sun had set several hours ago, and your vision was growing fuzzy when a gentle knock sounded on your door-frame before Kano poked his head inside. “Hey, it’s late. Why don’t you head home?”

            You nodded and yawned, stretching your arms above your head. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

            “I have a few things I need to finish up, otherwise I’d take you out to dinner.” he explained, looking apologetic.

            You shook your head as you stood from your desk. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick something up on the way.”

            “Have a good night.” He said with a slight smile before walking off down the hallway back to his office.

            You sighed as you gathered your assorted papers, filing them away for tomorrow. You were just buttoning up your jacket when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. With a sigh you dug the device out and brought it to your ear as you continued to fasten your buttons. “Hello?”

            _“(Y/n), I need help.”_ The voice on the other end of the line was pained and breathless and most certainly that of the Fox.

            Your blood ran cold and your fingers slipped from the last button on your jacket. “What’s wrong?”

            _“No time to explain.”_ He wheezed. _“I’m in a bad way and I need help.”_

            It took you less than a second to make up your mind. You were partners. Your honor required that you help him. “Where are you?”

            He quickly rattled off an address between pained gasps before whimpering a ‘hurry’ and ending the call.

            Heart racing and adrenaline flooding your veins, you shouldered your purse and grabbed your quinque case before sprinting down the hallway towards the elevator and slapping the ground floor button. This was ridiculous and insane. You could be walking into a trap or a bloodbath, but you had to help him. You had agreed.

            As soon as the elevator doors slid open you were running for the exit. You were eternally thankful that you were so used to wearing heels that you were able to run in them. They weren’t the best attire for ghoul rescuing, but it’s what you had to work with. Your pencil skirt wasn’t helping either, but you pushed the details from your mind as you raced down the street.

            You knew vaguely where he was, and it was only a few blocks. Traveling on foot would be faster than trying to catch a cab. The cold spring air burned your lungs as you ran, and people leapt out of the way as you sprinted passed them. All it took was for them to catch sight of your quinque case before they made way for you.

            Your lungs were burning, and your feet were screaming by the time you reached the alleyway. You set down your purse and activated your quinque before cautiously stepping into the darkness. Inky blackness greeted you and the smell of blood assaulted your nose. As you neared the end of the alley, you saw several bodies littering the ground; all dead. Propped up against the brick wall at the very end of the alley was the Fox. You could clearly hear his pained breathing in the enclosed space.

            Remaining aware of the bodies at your feet lest one rise up to attack you, you hurried to his side, setting your quinque on the ground next to you. “What happened?”

            “Aogiri members jumped me.” He bit out between sharp breathes. His dark sweater was quickly becoming soaked through with blood from a wound on his stomach and you could see thin rivulets of blood flowing down his neck. “I fought them off just barely.”

            “What did they want with you?” you asked.

            “They didn’t like me leaving.” He hissed then and clutched at his belly.

            You slung one of his arms over your shoulder and heaved him to his feet. “Can you walk?”

            “Yeah, I think so.” He said with a slight nod.

            You carefully leaned him against the wall before stooping down to grab your quinque, deactivating it in the process. As soon as you turned your back on him, the Fox whimpered, and his knees buckled. “Whoa there.” You said, darting to support him once again. “Okay, you’re not walking on your own.”

            He chuckled darkly. “Ya think?” The hand resting on your shoulder squeezed tightly. “You gotta take me home.”

            Your eyes widened. “H-home? Like your place?”

            He nodded, breathing labored behind his mask. “Yeah, what’s the problem?”

            “It’s just…I’m a dove and you want me knowing where you live?”

            “(Y/n), you just ran five blocks to come to my rescue; I think I can trust you.” He snarked. “Now, _please_. I am literally dying right now.”

            With that you began leading the ghoul toward the street, making sure to grab your purse along the way. Thankfully he didn’t live far, and you encountered no one along the way. How would you explain that one away?

            He lived in a small apartment building on the edges of the ward. It was slightly rundown looking, but not the worst place you had ever seen. After helping him up two flights of stairs, you made it to his apartment and he fumbled in his pockets for the keys before putting the bloodstained key in the lock.

            Your strength was about to give out when you stumbled inside, kicking the door shut behind you. The lights were off, but you could just make out the outline of a couch to your left and that’s where you deposited him as gently as you could before collapsing next to him. Your arms and legs felt like jelly; the Fox weighed more than you thought.

            You heard some clattering to your left seconds before a lamp flared into existence. “There’s a light switch to the right of the door.” He said softly.

            Nodding, you got to your shaky feet and felt along the wall before finding the switch and flicking it on. Turning, you found that the apartment was small, but quaint. The living room consisted of one sofa and a small TV set. To the right was a kitchenette with a door leading off into what you assumed was a bathroom. A half-wall separated the living area from the bedroom where a half-made bed was pushed into the far corner. “Do you have a first-aid kit?” you asked.

            He nodded and pointed towards the door leading off the kitchen. “In the bathroom, under the sink.”

            You nodded before hurrying to collect your supplies. Everyone that went through the CCG Academy was required to take first aid courses. Most of your skills were for battlefield aid; stitches, wound sterilization, etc. You had never worked on a ghoul and from what you had been taught, they healed very quickly, making most forms of first aid obsolete. But the Fox was obviously hurt far worse than what his natural abilities could handle.

            Returning to the couch with the first aid kit in hand, you kicked off your heels and knelt on the cushions beside him. “I’ve gotta say that ghouls aren’t my area of expertise.” You said as you shakily popped the kit open and set it on your lap.

            He chuckled and shifted. “Don’t tell me you’re squeamish?”

            You shook your head. “Not at all.” You worried your lower lip as you took in his bloody clothing. “Y-you’re gonna have to take off your shirt.”

            “Don’t have to ask me twice.” He chuckled. Despite the pain he was obviously in, he still found time to flirt. He raised his hand to his mask and began to pull it off.

            “Wait!” you cried, grabbing his wrist to stop him. “W-what’re you doing?”

            “Taking off my mask.” He replied. “I can’t take my shirt off with it on.”

            “Oh, I-I can look away if you want.” You offered, heart beginning to pound again.

            “(Y/n), I think it’s time you saw my face.” he explained. “We’re partners. I trust you.” You released your grip and watched with bated breath as he gripped the edge of his mask and slowly slid it off.

            He was a young man, close to your own age with inky black, tousled hair that fell over a pair of honey-colored eyes. Full lips quirked into a smirk, the blood that had trickled down his neck stemming from a cut on his lower lip. You blinked dumbly at him for several moments, taken aback by how _normal_ he looked. You didn’t know what you had been expecting to find under that mask, but this was not it.

            He was one of the most attractive men you had ever laid eyes upon, his smooth, porcelain skin should have belonged on a model, not a vigilante ghoul. “I see that I’ve taken your breath away.” He chuckled, honey eyes sparkling with mirth.

            You flushed deeply. “D-don’t be ridiculous.” You shook your head. “You’re just not what I had expected.”

            He smiled, and your heart fluttered in your chest. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He then stripped his shirt off, hissing when the fabric rubbed against his wound.

            You vowed to remain professional, but that was hard to do when your eyes fell on his bare upper body. More pale skin was displayed to you along with his leanly muscled torso. No wonder he was so heavy, he was nothing but muscle. Lean, rippling muscle. You mentally shook yourself, instead focusing on the deep gash that cut from his navel to his rib-cage. The bleeding had stopped, and you could tell that the wound was attempting to clot. “They got you good.” You gently ran your fingers along the wound and he hissed. “Sorry.”

            “Y’know, this was not how I envisioned you seeing me shirtless for the first time.” He chuckled.

            Your blush darkened, and you ripped open a package of alcohol wipes. “Believe me, I didn’t think I’d ever see you shirtless.”

            His gaze caught yours and held it. “You don’t have much of an imagination then.”

            “Just let me work.” You admonished him, gently wiping the alcohol pads over the wound, cleaning up the edges. To his credit, he made very little noise. Only an occasional hiss or quiet yelp. Once the wound was sufficiently clean, you tossed the bloody wipes in the trash. “If you were human I’d suggest stitches, but the suture kit in here won’t pierce your skin.”

            “It will.” He said, looking much more comfortable. “The needles are made of quinque steel.”

            Your eyes widened. “How the hell did you get a hold of that?”

            He winked at you. “I’ve got connections.”

            Grumbling, you opened a pack of suture and threaded it through the special curved needle before getting to work. Once again, he was stoic, making even less noise as you slowly stitched his belly back together. He either had an amazing pain tolerance or was trying to show off for you, perhaps both.

            It took you nearly twenty minutes but in the end he had a neat line of suture stretching across his belly. “I have to say, I did a good job.” You chuckled as you cleaned up your supplies.

            “Yeah, it looks really good.” He agreed, running his fingers lightly over the stitches. “Thank you, (y/n). For everything.” He said, reaching to grip your hand and squeezing it tightly.

            You shook your head. “No need to thank me. We’re in this together; you’d do the same for me.”

            He smiled gently but didn’t release your hand. “My name is Akio. Akio Tsuda. I’d like you to call me by my given name from now on.”

            You blushed. “O-okay.”

            “I want you to know that I trust you implicitly.” He explained, still keeping a hold of your hand. “When I first met you, I knew that we would do great things together. You’re different from all the humans I’ve ever met. And you’re a dove.”

            “You’re not a bad person.” You replied, choosing your words carefully. “We want the same thing.”

            He smiled and nodded. “The other ghouls think I’m weird, a freak. Just because I don’t see humans as just food. I see you as people and I hate that I am forced to kill to survive.”

            “It’s not your fault.” You said. “It’s not fair.”

            “You’re right. It isn’t fair.” He sighed and stroked his thumb along your palm. “But life isn’t about what’s fair.”

            You smiled and moved to stand but Akio tightened his grip on your hand, tugging you towards him. You yelped and fell against his chest, eyes widening, fearing that you may have harmed his stitches. The male was unconcerned however. His honey colored eyes met yours and there was a fire within them, his pupils blown wide. For a split second you feared that his baser instincts had taken over and any second his eyes would turn red, but they remained as they were.

            You moved to push yourself off him, but he gripped the back of your neck and pulled you down towards him, crushing your lips together. Your eyes widened, and your first thought was that you were kissing a _ghoul_ , but it wasn’t bad. In fact, you found your eyes sliding closed as his lips moved against yours, his hand moving to tangle in your hair. You groaned quietly at the delicious tugging on your scalp and his tongue flicked against your lips. You opened easily for him, stifling a moan as his tongue explored your wet cavern.

            The kiss was a feverish caressing of tongues and clashing of teeth that left you breathless and dizzy. You took in small gasps of air between needy, possessive kisses. The hand that wasn’t in your hair gripped your waist, pulling your more tightly against him so that you could feel every hard line of muscle pressing through your blouse.

            You kissed for what felt like hours. It had been so long since you had been with anyone, but something about kissing Akio was nice. The ghoul drew your lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. You shuddered from pleasure and apprehension; he could easily bite through your flesh if he so desired. “So beautiful.” He purred after releasing your lip. The hand on your waist slid down your body to squeeze your ass. “I could kiss you all night.”

            You were about to reply but the ghoul captured your lips in another kiss and all rational thought was driven from your mind. All you knew were his lips and tongue. The mingling of your hot breath, the growing desire pooling in your belly. You hadn’t realized how much you had missed intimacy like this. You knew you had to stop before things went too far, but you couldn’t find the strength to pull away.

            However, the decision was soon made for you. Your phone began to buzz incessantly from your coat pocket. The sound snapped you out of your desire fueled haze and you pushed yourself away from Akio, reaching over to fumble through your pockets for the device. The ghoul followed you as you shifted across the couch, looming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. He peppered feather-light kisses along the column of your neck as you brought your phone to your ear. “H-hello?” you said, trying to keep the breathlessness out of your voice.

            _“Hey, it’s me.”_ Juuzou’s voice greeted you. _“I was gonna order in some takeout, what do you want?”_

“Um, I’ll take whatever you’re having.” You said, biting your lower lip to stifle a groan when Akio drew your earlobe between his teeth.

            _“You okay?”_ your roommate asked.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. I-I’ll be home soon, okay?” You ended the call and leaned back into Akio’s touch. He was still assaulting your ear, licking along the shell. “I have to go.” You moaned, gripping his wrists and pushing away from him.

            “Don’t go.” He murmured into the back of your neck, his hot breath sending heat straight to your core. “You want this as much as I do.” One of his hands caressed your belly, dipping dangerously close to the waistband of your skirt.

            You instinctively snapped your thighs closed, knowing that if his hand wandered any further you wouldn’t be able to control yourself. “I have to go, Akio.” It took all your strength to free yourself from his embrace. You got to your feet and began pulling on your coat. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay; my roommate will suspect something is going on.”

            “So, what if he does?” he asked, his pupils were still blown wide with desire, his full lips kiss-swollen and his hair in disarray.

            “If he finds out I’ve been working with a ghoul we’re both dead.” You explained as you slipped on your heels. “I’m sorry.”

            He looked pained, hurt even. “So, what? Is that it?” He stood, wincing slightly as he pulled at his stitches. “Are you saying we can’t be together?”

            “Akio, I can’t talk about this right now.” You said, gathering up your purse and quinque. “Let’s take a few days to cool off before we talk about this.”

            “(Y/n), I love you.” The ghoul said, looking close to tears as you turned the doorknob.

            Your heart leapt at that. “How can you love me?” you asked. “You barely know me.”

            “You don’t understand, (y/n).” he whispered, keeping his distance but looking like he wanted nothing more than to pull you into his arms. “I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you. Give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

            “I have to go.” You said, opening the door.

            However, a hand gripped your wrist and spun your around to face him once more. He kissed you gently this time, pulling away slowly to look into your eyes. “Just give me a chance.”

            “No promises.” You said before pulling away and leaving the apartment.

            What had you gotten yourself into?

           


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of angst and fluff, sorry in advance. Also, gets a bit dark towards the end, be aware :)

            Your nerves were still shot when you arrived at your apartment building. Stepping out of the elevator, you made your way slowly down the hallway to your door, keys clutched in your shaking hands. You were still reeling from what had happened between you and Akio. Now, you were terrified that somehow Juuzou would find out what happened.

            You knew that you were being crazy. You had checked your hair at least a dozen times on the bus ride home, your lips were still slightly red, but you could explain that away easily enough. There was no risk you of you being found out so long as you didn’t act like an idiot.

            With a heavy sigh, you inserted the key into the lock and pushed open the door. The smell of dinner reached your nose and you realized how hungry you really were. It was close to ten after all, but until now food had been the last thing on your mind. Now, you were ravenous.

            You slipped off your heels and hung your coat up. Juuzou was in the kitchen unpacking a bag of takeout. He looked up when you entered and instead of offering a smile, his gaze was severe. “So, you gonna tell me what’s going on?” he asked, continuing to pull items from the bag.

            You froze, and your heart nearly stopped. You were sure that all the blood had drained from your face. You swallowed thickly. “W-what are you talking about?”

            “You hung up on me, _again_.” He clarified, popping open one of the containers to reveal steaming hot ramen. Your stomach rumbled, and your mouth began to water. “I didn’t have to get you dinner, y’know.”

            “Juuzou, I’m sorry.” You said, stepping towards him cautiously. “T-thanks for getting me dinner.”

            He took a deep breath and released it slowly as he focused on opening his chopsticks. “What were you doing?” he asked quietly, not looking at you.

            You blinked. “W-what do you mean? I was at the office.”

            “No, you weren’t.” he shot back, red eyes meeting yours. “I ran in to Kano as I was leaving, and he said that you had already left.”

            _Shit._ Now what were you going to say? You couldn’t tell him the truth, he would literally kill you. “Juuzou…”

            He suddenly slammed the chopsticks down on the table, causing you to jump. His gaze was furious. “Stop lying to me.” He hissed.

            Cold fear gripped you. You had always had a healthy fear of Juuzou considering what you knew he was capable of, but you never thought that you would ever be on the receiving end of his rage. There was nothing you could say. You couldn’t just explain this away so easily.

            You stood there, unable to move, eyes locked with Juuzou’s, mind working furiously to try and find something to say. You stared at each other silently for what felt like eons but could only have been a few seconds. Suddenly, Juuzou began slowly stalking towards you, gaze never leaving yours.

            You, frozen in fear, could do nothing but stand there and watch his slow approach. Your heart thudded painfully in your chest and you could barely breathe. He came to a stop less than a foot from you. He wasn’t much taller than you, but it was just enough that he was now glowering down at you.

            Leaning down, he sniffed at your hair. You stopped breathing and blood rushed to your cheeks. He was so close that you could feel the heat radiating off him, smell his cologne. His cheek brushed against yours as he pressed his nose into the sensitive patch of skin just below your ear. He inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly, tickling you and turning your blood to hot fire. “J-Juuzou?” you questioned, still too afraid to move.

            “You smell like men’s cologne.” He growled, leaning back to stare accusingly down at you. “Who were you with?” he all but whispered, an undertone of fury lacing his words. Your eyes widened, if your cheeks could get any redder they did so. After a few seconds of sputtering, the albino’s lip twitch in a snarl. “It was Seidou, wasn’t it?”

            You shook your head viciously. “No!”

            “Then who?” he demanded. “I’m not an idiot, (y/n). You were breathless when I called you. You lied about being at the office. If it wasn’t Seidou, then who?’

            Taking a deep breath, you let it out slowly. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You had been stupid to think you could hide this from him. “You don’t know him.” You finally answered, bracing yourself for his reaction.

            Juuzou regarded you for several moments, mulling over your words. “So, you _were_ with a guy.”

            You nodded. “But it’s not what you think. He’s just a friend.”

            “If he was just a friend why didn’t you just say so?” he pressed. “Why did you lie to me?” You didn’t have an answer for that. After several seconds of silence, the albino scoffed and took a step away from you. “You’re lying again.” He then turned on his heel and stomped over to the door before pulling on his jacket.

            “Where are you going?” you asked.

            “Hunting. If you want to tell me the truth, I’ll be home in a few hours.” And with that he was out the door, slamming it shut firmly behind him.

            You just stood there, staring at the door. You were no longer hungry. You felt nothing but shame.

 

 

* * *

 

           

            Hours passed, and you found yourself curled up on the couch under a blanket watching old movies. You had changed into your sleep clothes soon after Juuzou left and eventually you had eaten your dinner. You barely tasted it.

            What were you going to do? He was expecting an explanation and you had none to give him. You knew that you had probably single-handedly destroyed your friendship with him. Your thoughts drifted to apartment hunting and even the possibility of having to move back in with Kano which you were loathed to do.

            Tears had been involved, of course. You hated yourself. You knew you should never have gotten involved with a ghoul; your life was falling apart.

            Eventually, you drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken moments later by the door opening. Starting awake, you blinked rapidly to clear your vision and craned your neck to look over the back of the couch to find Juuzou hanging up his jacket.

            “Hey.” You greeted, sitting up and offering him a tentative smile.

            He grunted and slipped off his shoes. You were relieved to see that he hadn’t acquired any injuries while he was out, his white dress shirt was still pristine. Awkward silence fell between you and you knew that you were going to have to make the first move.

            Detangling yourself from your blankets, you stood and headed into the kitchen. “Do you want me to heat you up dinner?”

            The albino shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” His gaze flicked to the TV. “What’re you still doing up?”

            “I was waiting up for you.” You explained, slowly stepping towards him, but maintaining a respectable distance.

            His eyes met yours. “Why?”

            The question was so simple yet meant so much. You blinked in confusion and spread your hands wide. “Because I was worried about you. You can worry about me, but I can’t worry about you?” You sighed and took a seat on the couch. “Can we talk about this?”

            “Talk about what?” he grumbled, picking at the stitching on his lip.

            “Juuzou, please.” You begged, patting the cushion next to you.

            With a sigh, the young man came to sit next to you. You could tell he was hurt. You’d never seen him closed off like this, at least he’d never acted like this with you. He was always finding reasons to touch you and yet he was keeping his distance. You had really hurt him.

            You took a deep breath. “Juuzou, I am so sorry. I never should have lied to you.”

            “Why did you though?” he asked, looking over at you sharply.

            You swallowed. “B-because the person that I was with _is_ a friend, but it’s complicated.”

            “Complicated how?” he pressed.

            You worried your lower lip and shifted in your seat. This was quickly becoming uncomfortable. “H-he wants to be _more_ , but I don’t feel the same.”

            Juuzou regarded you closely for some time and you began to sweat under his scrutiny. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

            “Because, it’s personal and I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

            His eyes narrowed. “I know that’s it’s your personal life and it’s your business, I get that. But please, don’t lie to me.” To your surprise you saw the faintest glisten of tears in his eyes. “(Y/n), you’re the only real friend I’ve had. You’ve always treated me like anyone else, but I’ve had too many people bend the truth to ‘protect’ me.” He shook his head. “I didn’t think you’d ever be one of them.”

            “Juuzou, I was selfish.” You said, scooting closer. “I never meant to hurt you. I was only protecting myself.” You sighed. “I guess I never thought about how I could be hurting you. I’m sorry.” You bit your lower lip and blinked away tears. “Can you ever forgive me?”

            “I don’t do emotions, you know that.” His lips quirked into a faint smile. “Forgiveness is something I don’t understand. If someone hurts you, you hurt them back.” His red eyes bore into your own. “But, I could never hurt you.” He reached towards you, taking your hand in his.

            Your heart beat a little bit faster. “S-so, are we still friends?”

            He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

            Smiling widely, you lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Up until that moment, you hadn’t realized how much you valued his friendship. The thought of not having him in your life was painful and you never wanted to jeopardize what you had ever again. “I’ll do better from now on, I promise.” You said, still holding him tightly.

            He giggled and nuzzled your hair. “Do you want me to pay a visit to your ‘friend’ and tell him to leave you alone?”

            You shook your head. “No, I can handle him.”

            You only wished you were as confident as you sounded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            “You wanted to talk?” you asked, standing in the doorway of Akio’s apartment. A week had passed since your last ‘meeting’ and things were just as awkward as you had envisioned.

            You refused to take a seat on the couch where not that long ago you had nearly given in to temptation. Following your lead, Akio stood a respectable distance away. His honey-colored eyes regarded you with longing, but you did your best to ignore his heated looks. This was a business arrangement, nothing more. You had been stupid for letting yourself get so close to a ghoul in the first place.

            “Yes.” The male replied, his hands tucked into the pockets of his dark jeans. He sighed. “I know you wanted to keep this strictly business, but I think we should talk about what happened.”

            “Akio, we already agreed that we would not be discussing _that_.” You replied sharply, gaze hard.

            “So, you’re just going to ignore what happened?” he asked, throwing his hands up. “I tell you that I love you and you can just stand there?”

            You pressed your lips into a thin line. “Fine, let’s talk about it.” You said, stomping over to the couch and taking a seat. Seemingly surprised, Akio hesitantly sat at the other end of the couch and regarded you warily. With a deep breath, you let it out slowly. “Akio, look. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive; I do. But attraction does not equal love and I don’t think you truly love me.”

            “But I do!” he cried, reaching for you, but quickly retracting his hand after a glare from you.

            You shook your head. “I don’t believe in love at first sight. Love takes time. You have to learn about a person, understand who they are before you can truly love them. You know nothing about me and I know even less about you.”

            “I don’t care what you say.” Akio replied, his voice strangely calm. “I love you and nothing will ever change that.”

            “We have no future.” You said, trying desperately to change his mind. He was fixated. “It’s not like we could ever get married. And we could never have children. It would be a life of secrets and lies and hiding. I don’t want that and I’m sure that you don’t either.”

            “All I want is you.” He said, this time he gripped your hands tightly despite your chilly demeanor. “(Y/n), anything is possible.”

            You shook your head and regarded him sadly. “No, it’s not.” You slipped your hands from his grip. “I think I should go. I know we have other things to discuss, but I think we both need some breathing room.” You said, getting to your feet and heading for the door.

            Akio caught you by the arm as you were turning the handle. “(Y/n), I will never stop fighting for you. You are the only person I have ever loved; I’ve never wanted someone like I want you.”

            You blushed furiously and shook off his hand. “Akio, you’re not in love, you’re obsessed.” You then slipped out the door and hurried down the hallway, heart pounding and half expecting to find the ghoul chasing you down. Thankfully, he did not follow, and you soon found yourself on a bus bound for home. That conversation had been difficult, but necessary. Afterwards, if Akio still wanted to work together, you would be willing as well, so long as things remained professional between you.

            You didn’t need anymore stress in your life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Akio stood alone in his tiny apartment, staring at the blank face of his closed door, where seconds before _she_ had been standing. The love of his life. The only woman who had ever kept his attention for more than one night. It was true that he had fallen in love at first sight. She didn’t believe in it, but he was living proof that it was real.

            All those months ago when he had rescued her from Tora. She had been beaten and bloody and sweaty, but to him she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It was in that moment that he knew that he was in deep.

            He had left Aogiri to pursue a more altruistic existence hunting criminals. Before he’d met (y/n), he’d been just like any other ghoul. Killing indiscriminately to survive, sometimes killing for fun. She had never questioned _why_ he had been with Aogiri that fateful night and he had never seen a reason to bring it up. It would have just led to uncomfortable questions.

            No, (y/n) would never have accepted him if he was like other ghouls. She needed to see him as ‘good’, needed to think of him as an ally. Which to her, he was. He had killed investigators in the past on principle, but (y/n) wasn’t just any investigator. She was his soulmate.

            The night of their first meeting, he had laid awake in bed thinking the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. How could he have fallen in love with a dove? Doves had killed his family, but (y/n) was different. She had been willing to listen to him, the first human to do so. She had _kissed_ him, had nearly given herself to him. He needed her in a way that he didn’t quite understand.

            She didn’t see it now, but they were meant for each other. She wasn’t in love yet, but she would be eventually. Akio would _make_ her love him, no matter the cost. His thoughts drifted to the fact that (y/n) was headed home to her roommate, her _male_ roommate. The very roommate that had interrupted them that night, had kept him from claiming her as his. If he hadn’t called, she would have given in to him. Now, knowing that she was going home to another male was infuriating.

            Akio’s blood boiled and his kagune began to erupt from his back, but he kept it at bay. (Y/n) would be his. He would see to that, even if he had to kill her roommate and all those close to her. She would see that she could only rely on him, he would _make_ her see.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

            Akio smelled them before he saw them. Both undeniably ghouls, though there was something strange about one of the scents. He leaned casually against the rough brick of the alleyway, being sure to stick to the shadows. He was far from home and in unfamiliar territory; one wrong move would be the death of him.

            To say that he was nervous would be inaccurate. He was cautious. He had negotiated with stronger ghouls before and he was confident in his combat abilities if the need arose. Besides, he wasn’t going to be asking for much. He was offering his services after all.

            The ghouls finally came into view, emerging from the inky shadows at the end of the alley. One Akio recognized by his mask; the Gourmet as the humans liked to refer to him. He was taller than his companion and wore an expensive looking purple suit that bordered on gaudy. His sleek hair was gelled and parted in a professional look.

            In contrast, his companion was short and slim. Dressed all in black, his white hair nearly glowed in the faint moonlight filtering down from above. His mask was almost grotesque. Made all from leather, it covered his right eye and sported a leering, blood-red mouth for a zipper. This was Eyepatch in the flesh. He had gained quite the reputation in a short amount of time since his emergence several months ago.

            Akio was unimpressed. How had this runt gotten so powerful? Why was a ghoul like the Gourmet following him? It didn’t make sense. But Akio wasn’t here to analyze his potential allies, he was here for one purpose.

            He offered a deep bow once the pair was within speaking distance, showing deference to hopefully ease any suspicions the two may have. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

            “You’ve been following me.” Eyepatch stated bluntly, his voice deadpan and his visible eye blank. “Why?”

            _Straight to the point, eh?_ “You and I seem to share a similar worldview.” Akio explained, straightening. “You punished the monsters that ran that barbaric Restaurant. I want to join you.”

            Eyepatch regarded him silently while the Gourmet stepped forward. “How do you feed?”

            “Criminals, mostly.” He answered automatically. “The occasional suicide if I happen upon them.”

            “Why would I want you?” the Eyepatch asked. “I have plenty of members in my group.”

            Akio blinked dumbly and tried frantically to think up something to say. He never envisioned being rejected outright. If he didn’t secure a position within Eyepatch’s group, Aogiri would continue to hound him and he was no match by himself. He also needed to secure protection for (y/n) once he enacted his plan to win her over.

            He hoped that Eyepatch would be sympathetic, considering his apparent soft-spot for humanity.

            “Ghouls like us have few friends.” Akio began, licking his lips beneath his mask. “We have to stick together if we are to survive. Do you want to make things better or not? This is how it starts. You want others of our kind to stop seeing humans as just food? Let me help. I _can_ help you.”

            Eyepatche's eye narrowed. “There’s more to this, isn’t there?” he asked, tapping his black-tipped fingers against his thigh. “You tell me _everything_ and then I’ll decide.”

            _Time to lie, Akio. You’re good at this._ He gave himself an internal pep talk as he formulated his next words carefully. The best lies always held a kernel of truth and Akio was a good manipulator. “I used to be with Aogiri, not by choice.” _Totally by choice. They had awesome hunting grounds._ “I left a while back and I’m sure you know what happens to those who try to leave. They’ve already come after me once and I barely survived; I need protection.”

            “I do not have a good _history_ with Aogiri.” Eyepatch growled, cracking the knuckles of his left hand. “Tread carefully, _Fox_.”

            Akio held up his hands. “No, I was a prisoner; a slave. I was forced to do their dirty work, it was terrible. I escaped when the CCG raided our hideout. It was the happiest day of my life.” _The day I met her._ “I ran for my life and I’ve been running ever since.”

            “I believe him.” The Gourmet said, rubbing the chin of his mask. “He could be helpful to us, boss.”

            Eyepatch cocked his head to the side and was silent for several long moments. Akio began to sweat. He knew that the other ghoul was deciding whether to kill him or not. Finally, he blinked. “You just want protection?”

            Akio nodded, heart leaping in relief. “Yes, but not just for myself. There’s someone else.”

            “Hm? Who might this other person be?” the Gourmet asked. “Another ghoul sympathetic to our cause?”

            Akio shook his head. “Not exactly. She’s sympathetic, but…not a ghoul.”

            Both of the ghouls stiffened immediately. “A human? You want us to protect a _human_?” the Gourmet asked, sounding outraged.

            “Tsukiyama, quiet.” The Eyepatch hissed, never taking his eye off Akio. “Who is this human?”

            “Do we have a deal or not?” Akio asked. “I need to know if you will protect her.”

            Eyepatch scoffed. “I may be sympathetic to humans, but I do not blindly trust them either. You are quickly losing my consideration; explain _now_.”

            “She’s just a human.” Akio lied. He couldn’t reveal yet that she was a Dove. He would have to bide his time and earn Eyepatch’s trust before he revealed that information. “She’s helped me in the past, she’s sympathetic to our cause; she _wants_ to help us. You know what Aogiri would do to her if they found out her association with me.”

            “I don’t like this.” The Gourmet grumbled, crossing his arms. “What would the others think?”

            “It doesn’t matter what they think.” Eyepatch snapped. “I’m in charge.” He then stepped forward until he was mere feet away from Akio. “You can join us, Fox. We will protect you and your friend so long as you retain my trust. Understand?”

            Akio nodded sharply with a bow. “Yes, thank you. I am forever in your debt.”

            Eyepatch’s eye narrowed. “Now, I would like to meet this human. You will arrange it, won’t you?”

            Akio’s heart dropped at that and he was immensely grateful that he was wearing his mask to hide his expression. “Of course. It may take some time, but I’ll set up a meeting. May I ask why?”

            The Eyepatch shrugged. “I’d simply like to meet this human; she must be _quite_ the girl.”

            A cold feeling coiled in Akio’s gut. Perhaps he had miscalculated. What if he was putting (y/n) in danger? What if the Eyepatch wasn’t as altruistic as he appeared? What if he ended up _wanting_ her? He squashed down a growl that wanted to rumble deep within his throat. No, he was just being paranoid. But if Eyepatch’s motives proved to be impure, he would deal with it, no matter the consequences.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            You couldn’t believe it. While Juuzou was off on a clandestine mission, you and Kano were stuck patrolling the 20th Ward. Things had been fairly quiet for several months. Predations were at an all-time low, but you understood the CCG’s position. The moment they became lax, the ghouls would make their move.

            Nevertheless, it still irked you that you and your brother hadn’t been selected for the mission. After weeks of sifting through countless documents, references had been made to a residency outside of Tokyo; a mansion to be exact. More digging had revealed that odd shipments had been made to and from the mansion under the name Sphinx. Even more troubling was the discovery that the CCG actually _owned_ this mansion which included a secret, underground lab.

            You couldn’t wrap your head around it. How had the CCG forgotten about this lab? It all seemed too convenient, too suspicious. You only wished that you could be a part of it.

            “Your head is in the clouds tonight.” Kano observed as you walked side by side along the banks of a canal. The sun had set some time ago and the lights of the city reflected off the murky surface.

            You sighed, tucking your hair behind an ear. “I’m just thinking.”

            “You should be alert for threats, not daydreaming.” He chided with a slight shake of his head.

            “Kano, the 20th Ward is a ghoul ghost town.” You replied, annoyed that your brother was being such a hard-ass. “It’s pointless for us to be out here.”

            “Our superiors want us out here, we don’t get to decide what is or is not ‘pointless’.” Kano said, gripping your elbow and turning you to face him. “You need to be careful who you confide your true thoughts to.”

            Something in the way he said this made your brow raise. “Are you threatening me?”

            For several moments there was silence between you save for the sound of distant traffic and the lapping of water at the canal bank. Kano’s gaze softened. “(Y/n), I’m your brother; you can _always_ trust me. I just want you to be careful, okay?”

            You nodded. “I understand. I’ll be sure to keep my opinions to myself, okay?”

            Your brother smiled and ruffled your hair in a rare show of affection. “I don’t want to have to worry any more about you than I already do.”        

            You swatted his hand away and smoothed down your hair. “I’m not a child anymore!”

            Kano’s gaze turned somber and his smile faded. “No, you’re not.” He sighed before turning and continuing down the gravel path. “Let’s go.”

            You watched his retreating back for several seconds before hurrying to catch up to him.

 

 

* * *

 

     

      

            Juuzou hardly registered the pain as he pierced the skin of his belly with one of the countless needles he carried on his person at all times. The fight with Kurona and Shirona had been intense; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. His former classmates were now ghouls, which he didn’t understand, but couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much. They were just two more targets.

            His belly had been sliced open during the brawl; he hadn’t noticed until the two girls had fled for their lives. Even injured, he was better than them. Blood gushed from the wound and he could just see his intestines beneath the torn muscles. He was fascinated by the sight but was still able to focus on stitching himself up; it would do no good for his organs to fall out.

            He hummed a merry tune under his breath as he worked. It was simply another scar to add to his already impressive collection. He couldn’t wait to see the look on (y/n)’s face when he showed her. He’d probably get yelled at for being reckless and then she’d hug him.

            A warmth blossomed in his chest; such an alien feeling. Why did thoughts of her evoke such emotion? Whatever it was, it made him giddy and eager to get home just so he could see her.

            Once the last stitch was in place, he discarded his supplies and pulled his tank-top back on; his button-up had been lost during the fight. He idly wondered where Shinohara and the others were and decided that it would be best to make his way back to the entrance.

            Picking up his quinque, he rested the scythe across his shoulders and spun on his heel to walk back the way he had come. All the hallways of his place looked the same; sterile stainless steel and white tile floors. Well, the floors weren’t so white anymore; a mixture of his and the ghouls’ blood now stained the pristine tile.

            He sighed in contentment, today had been a good day. He knew the mission was important, but it wasn’t in him to act all serious like the others. He enjoyed his job very much, and he wasn’t going to hide it. Even if Shinohara said it was ‘unprofessional’.

            The albino had just rounded a corner when a familiar scent stopped him dead. Cologne, but why was it so familiar? It wasn’t a scent that he wore. It took him seconds to figure it out; it was the scent that had been all over (y/n). Whoever she had been with that night, was here, but why?

            This was not the scent of any of the males currently on the mission. Adrenaline pumped through Juuzou’s veins and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. That left only one possibility. He lowered Jason from his shoulder and stared down the darkened corridor. He could hear soft footsteps growing closer and the smell became stronger the louder they got.

            No, not a ghoul. Shock turned to anger. How could she? She had been consorting with a _ghoul._ Maybe she didn’t know, maybe there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. If not…he knew what he’d have to do. Juuzou felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes; he had never cried until he met her.

            Finally, the owner of the cologne emerged from the shadows. Juuzou recognized him as the Fox; the ghoul that (y/n) and her brother had been assigned to hunt down. The albino clenched his teeth and raised his scythe.

            He was a rinkaku and the eight tentacles of his kagune were spread out behind him like a grotesque spider. “So, you’re what I smelled.” The ghoul spoke, his voice smooth and deep beneath his mask. “Your blood smells delicious.”

            Normally, Juuzou would smile, but not this time. This ghoul was going to die, but not before explaining why his scent had been all over (y/n). He attacked without preamble, crossing the space between them in seconds.

            He slashed at the ghoul’s body, but he deflected with two of his tentacles and nearly swept his feet out from under him. Juuzou kept his footing, rage guiding his actions as he hacked and slashed at the Fox’s tentacles.

            Finally, Juuzou hacked off two of the tentacles causing the ghoul to cry out, leaving him open for a direct attack. The tip of his scythe pierced the ghoul’s left shoulder and he yanked the creature towards him. In his other hand he held a Scorpion dagger and prepared to sink the knife into the ghoul’s throat, but a tentacle wrapped around his arm and squeezed until he released the weapon.

            “You’re an angry little guy, aren’t ya?” the ghoul taunted. “You’re skilled, I’ll give you that.”

            Juuzou growled and yanked his scythe free, tearing a chunk of the ghoul’s flesh out with it. The Fox screamed and the albino hacked off the tentacle holding his arm. “Do you always talk this much?”

            The ghoul was hunched over, favoring his shoulder. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders heaving. “I’m just trying to be friendly; a little banter before dinner.”

            “I’m no one’s food.” Juuzou snarled, twirling his scythe to dislodge the bits of ghoul flesh from the blade.

            “You’re the roommate, aren’t you?” The question struck Juuzou silent and he simply stood there, stunned. The Fox chuckled. “I recognized your scent from the moment I stepped foot in here. I’ve smelled it on her, and I _hate_ it.”

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Juuzou asked, even though he knew exactly what the ghoul referred to. He just didn’t want to believe it.

            “Your roommate, (y/n).” the ghoul snapped, straightening as gore dripped from his wounded kagune. “We’ve been seeing each other, but I guess you didn’t know. But, why would she tell you?”

            “Shut up!” Juuzou cried, tears bubbling up. No, no, no, no. Not (y/n). He didn’t want to believe it. Couldn’t believe it. The only person he had ever cared about was fraternizing with the enemy.

            “(Y/n) is mine. She belongs to _me_.” The ghoul growled, flexing his remaining kagune tentacles. “I just need to get rid of _you._ ”

            Juuzou saw red. No, this ghoul wasn’t worthy. This ghoul would die. He attacked without thought, hacking and slashing, anguished tears streaming down his cheeks. The ghoul wasn’t as fast as before, his injuries had taken their toll. Juuzou would kill him, hack him into tiny pieces until there was nothing left. Fuck turning him into a quinque, he wasn’t good enough.

            The albino had no idea how long they fought. The stitching on his belly had opened, but he didn’t care. Didn’t even register the pain or the blood dripping onto the floor, intermingling with that of the ghoul. The Fox was putting up quite a fight, but he was slowing, his breathing becoming more ragged. This was a battle of attrition; sooner or later one of them would pass out from blood loss.

            Eventually, after what felt like hours, Juuzou’s reinforcements arrived in the form of Akira and Amon. Seeing that he was outnumbered, the Fox made a hasty retreat.

            The blonde rushed to Juuzou’s side to examine his wound. “We have to get you to a hospital!” she cried, pressing her hand against the wound to help staunch the flow.

            Juuzou shook his head and waved her off. “No, I’m fine.”

            “You are not fine.” Amon countered, slinging one of the younger man’s arms over his shoulder. “You are seeing the medic right now.”

            Juuzou was too tired and weak to protest. He didn’t know what to do with this revelation. Was (y/n) a traitor? He refused to believe it, even though all evidence was pointing to it. He was going to keep this to himself until he knew more. If the CCG found out, she was as good as dead.

 

 

 

 


End file.
